Eine Möglichkeit wäre Vertrauen
by PhoebelovesCole
Summary: Cole ist die Quelle, doch Phoebe will alles dafür tun um ihn und seinen Sohn zu retten ...Wird ihr das gelingen, oder wird sie sich dabei selbst verlieren?
1. Chapter 1

Charmed und die Figuren gehören nicht mir ... leider, aber all die anderen Figuren, die darin vorkommen und nicht Constance M. Burge oder Aaron Spelling gehören, gehören mir!

Eine Möglichkeit wäre Vertrauen 

Gehetzt sah Phoebe sich um, als sie durch die Fahrstuhltüren in das Penthouse trat.

„Okay, Phoebe, du musst ganz ruhig atmen", murmelte sie und lief unruhig auf und ab.

Konnte es etwa wahr sein? Konnte das, was sie gesehen hatte, wirklich wahr werden?

„Was mach ich denn jetzt?", fragte Phoebe sich leise und setzte sich an den Glastisch.

Wie auch nicht anders erwartet bekam sie keine Antwort. Erschöpft rieb sie sich die Stirn. Wie sollte sie es ihnen erklären? Und vor allem ihm? Wie würde er darauf reagieren? Phoebe lachte kurz bitter auf. Er würde ausrasten ... was auch verständlich war ... Erschrocken zuckte die braunhaarige Hexe zusammen, als das Telefon in der Küche anfing zu klingeln. Phoebe sah unsicher in die Küche und stand schließlich auf. Wer konnte das sein? Wer rief sie schon an? Ihre Schwestern?

„Ha ...", lachte Phoebe bitter auf.

Er? Phoebe seufzte. Damals vielleicht, doch jetzt ...?

„Turner?", fragte Phoebe, als sie den Hörer endlich abnahm.

„Triff mich in einer halben Stunde am See im Park", meinte eine männliche Stimme.

Phoebe runzelte die Stirn.

„Leo?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Stelle keine Fragen, Phoebe, komm einfach. Es ist wichtig".

**Dann hatte Leo auch schon aufgelegt. Irritiert sah Phoebe auf den Hörer und legte diesen dann ebenfalls auf. Sie biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Sollte sie gehen? Was war, wenn das ganze eine Falle war? Phoebe sah auf die Digitaluhr, die an der Mikrowelle war. In einer Viertelstunde würde er nach Hause und wenn sie nicht da war würde er sich schreckliche Sorgen um sie machen und ausrasten. Doch Phoebe entschied sich, dass sie sich mit ihrem Mann auch noch später auseinandersetzten konnte. Nun war es wichtiger zu erfahren was Leo von ihr wollte. Entschlossen griff Phoebe nach einem Notizblock und fing an eine Nachricht für ihn zu schreiben. Sie hängte sie an den Kühlschrank, schnappte sich ihren Jeansmantel und verließ dann das Penthouse. Sie sah nicht wie ein rotes Paar Augen aufleuchtete und dann verschwanden.**


	2. Der Pakt

**Im Park angekommen sah Phoebe sich irritiert um und lief schließlich auf den See zu, der nun in der langsam einkehrenden Dunkelheit lag. **

„**Leo?", fragte Phoebe leise und sah sich um. **

**Sie stand nun unter einer Trauerweide und hielt Ausschau nach ihrem ehemaligem Wächter des Lichts. **

„**Hey ...", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihr. **

**Erschrocken wirbelte Phoebe herum. **

„**Leo ...", atmete sie erleichtert aus. **

„**Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?", fragte Leo sie nun. **

**Phoebe runzelte die Stirn. **

„**Meine Schwestern auf jeden Fall nicht", konterte sie dann. **

**Leo seufzte. **

„**Okay, wir sollten diese Sticheleien vielleicht sein lassen, denn wir haben weitaus besseres zu tun", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Das wäre?", fragte Phoebe ihn herausfordernd. **

„**Deine Vision", erwiderte Leo nun. **

**Phoebe starrte ihn sprachlos an. **

„**Woher weißt du davon?", fragte Phoebe ihn schließlich und umarmte sich schützend. **

**Komisch für die Herrscherin der Unterwelt dachte Leo nun. **

„**Ich arbeite für die Leute die sie dir schicken ... schon vergessen?", fragte Leo nun. **

„**War sie echt?", fragte Phoebe ihn, ohne auf seinen vorherigen Kommentar einzugehen. **

**Leo seufzte. **

„**Leider Ja", antwortete er. **

„**Leider?", fragte Phoebe ihn und ihre braunen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. **

„**Na ja, das Risiko was du eingehen musst, nur um ...". **

„**Lass das mal meine Sorge sein", fuhr Phoebe ihm dazwischen. **

„**Das kann ich nicht", meinte Leo nun sanft. **

„**Warum nicht?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun irritiert. **

„**Weil es auch mit meiner und Pipers Zukunft zu tun hat und mit Paiges", erwiderte Leo nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Das weiß ich, aber ich werde schon die richtige Entscheidung treffen", meinte Phoebe sicher. **

„**Das bezweifle ich", meinte der Wächter des Lichts nun. **

**Überrascht hob Phoebe eine Augenbraue. **

„**Hast du mich gerade beleidigt?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun drohend. **

**Hey, immerhin war sie immer noch die Königin der Unterwelt! **

„**Kann sein ... Ohne Hilfe wirst du es nie schaffen", versuchte Leo ihr klar zu machen. **

„**Hm ... Und wer bitteschön soll mir dabei helfen?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

**Leo seufzte und sah sie dann an. **

„**Ich". **

„**Du?", fragte Phoebe ihn ungläubig. **

„**Ja". **

„**Piper wird ausrasten", erklärte Phoebe ihm. **

„**Ich weiß", meinte Leo und lächelte leicht. **

**Phoebe sah ihn besorgt an. **

„**Wieso tust du das?", fragte Phoebe ihn schließlich. **

**Leo sah seiner Schwägerin in die braunen Augen. **

„**Weil es das Richtige ist". **

„**Was besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

**Leo grinste etwas. Phoebe seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. **

„**Hör zu, Leo, ich bin dir wirklich dankbar dafür, dass du das tun willst, aber glaub mir, es ist besser wenn ich das allein durchziehe", versuchte Phoebe ihm klar zu machen. **

„**Das glaube ich nicht", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Und warum nicht?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Du bist schwanger". **

„**Aber nicht Invalide", erwiderte Phoebe nun. **

**Leo seufzte. **

„**Okay, sagen wir einfach, dass ich schon von vorne herein in deine Vision mit eingeplant war", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Du meinst, ohne dich wird sich die Vision nicht bewahrheiten?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

**Leo nickte. **

„**Was weißt du über diese Vision?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann misstrauisch. **

„**Das sie unser aller Zukunft beeinflusst". **

„**Du kennst also nicht ihre Bilder?", fragte Phoebe ihn. **

**Leo schüttelte mit dem Kopf. **

„**Die Bilder kennt niemand ausser dir. Selbst der Ältesten Rat bekommt nur die Nachricht. Die Bilder formen sich selbst", erklärte Leo ihr. **

**Phoebe sah ihn nachdenklich an. **

„**Was sagst du dazu?", fragte Leo sie nun. **

**Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. **

„**Ich bin mir nicht sicher", gab Phoebe zu. **

„**Warum nicht?", fragte Leo sie irritiert. **

„**Weil ich nicht weiß ob ich dem Wächter des Lichts meiner Schwestern vertrauen sollte, wenn es um das Wohl meiner Familie geht", meinte Phoebe und Besorgnis schlich sich in ihre Stimme. **

„**Ich habe auch einmal zu deiner Familie gehört", meinte Leo nun leise und Traurigkeit schlich sich in seine Stimme. **

„**Ja, zu der Familie die mich verstoßen hat", meinte Phoebe bitter und sie senkte ihren Blick. **

**Leo sah sie an. **

„**Ich brauche so schnell wie möglich eine Antwort, sonst werden Piper und Paige in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden überraschend angreifen", erklärte Leo ihr. **

**Phoebe sah langsam auf. **

„**Okay ...", meinte sie schließlich unsicher. **

„**Du bist also dabei?", fragte Leo sie überrascht. **

**Er hätte nie gedacht, dass seine Schwägerin dem äußerst riskanten Plan zustimmen würde. **

„**Ja". **

„**Dann müssen wir hier und jetzt einen Pakt abschließen", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Warum hier und jetzt?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun wieder unsicher. **

„**Weil diese Trauerweide alle ungebetenen Zuhörern die Ohren und Augen verbindet. Nur hier sind wir wirklich geschützt, Phoebe". **

**Phoebe nickte langsam. **

„**Was ist das für ein Pakt?", fragte sie ihn schließlich. **

„**Ein Versprechen darauf, dass du alles daran setzten wirst, dass diese Zukunft Realität wird". **

**Phoebe nickte langsam und sah zu wie Leo ein Messer aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche zog. **

„**Ein Blutpakt?", fragte Phoebe ihn. **

**Leo nickte. Phoebe streckte ihm zögerlich ihre Hand entgegen, als sie sah, wie Leo sich die Handfläche aufschlitzte. **

„**Ein Pakt gut gegen böse ... Wie ironisch", murmelte Phoebe und zuckte vor Schmerzen etwas zurück, als das kalte Metall ihre Haut durchtrennte. **

„**Schwöre es", meinte Leo nun. **

**Wie Phoebe bemerkte, hatte es um sie herum angefangen in Strömen zu regnen. **

„**Leo ...". **

„**Schwöre!", brüllte Leo nun. **

**Phoebe sah ihn überrascht an und griff schließlich entschlossen nach Leo´s blutender Hand. Das Blut der beiden vermischte sich. **

„**Ich schwöre, dass ich alles dafür tun werde, damit meine Vision wahr wird", meinte Phoebe laut. **

**Leo sah ihr in die braunen Augen. **

„**Ich schwöre ebenfalls das ich alles daran setzten werde ihre Vision zu erfüllen", meinte Leo nun. **

**Ein blauer Blitz durchschlug die Verbindung der Hände der beiden und Phoebe und Leo sahen sich ungläubig an. **

„**Was war das?", fragte Phoebe ihn schließlich. **

„**Nun ist der Pakt besiegelt und der erste Teil davon wird Morgen Nacht ausgeführt", meinte Leo nun. **

**Phoebe sah ihn erschrocken an. **

„**Morgen Nacht? Was? Wieso?", fragte Phoebe ihn schließlich. **

„**Weil wir viel Zeit brauchen werden, Phoebe", meinte Leo und orbte sich davon. **

„**Ich kann deinen Arsch immer noch vernichten, Leo!", brüllte Phoebe ihm sauer nach. **

**Dann sah sie auf ihre Hand. Diese Blutete und glühte noch etwas bläulich. **

„**Wo habe ich uns da nur rein katapultiert?", fragte Phoebe und strich sich sanft über den noch flachen Bauch. **

**Dann ging sie mit entschlossenen Schritten zurück zu ihrem Wagen.**


	3. Die Quelle und seine Königin

**Als Cole Turner, Ex-Halbdämon und nun Quelle, sich in das Penthouse flammte lag dieses ruhig und dunkel da. **

„**Phoebe?", fragte er irritiert und machte mit einer Bewegung seiner rechten Hand das Licht an. **

**Keine Antwort. **

„**Phoebe!", rief Cole nun lauter und sah in das Schlafzimmer, doch auch dort war seine Frau nicht. **

**Ihre Schwestern haben sie in ihrer Gewalt schoss es Cole alarmiert durch den Kopf, als er suchend in die Küche ging und nun auf einen Zettel starrte, der an dem Kühlschrank hing. **

**Er nahm ihn in seine Hand und las. **

**Hey Baby ...**

**Ich musste noch schnell weg, komme aber so schnell**

**es geht wieder nach Hause. Mach dir keine Sorgen.**

**Ich liebe dich,**

**Phoebe **

**Wo zur Hölle war sie? Was war noch so wichtig? Ging es ihr und seinem Kind gut? Das alles schoss Cole durch den Kopf und nun war nichts mehr von der Quelle in seinen blauen Augen zu sehen. Dort war nun nur noch die Angst und die Besorgnis für Phoebe und seinen ungeborenen Sohn zu sehen. Irgendwas musste sie beunruhigt haben und er hasste es nicht zu wissen was es war. War sie etwa wieder freiwillig zurück zu ihren Schwestern gegangen? Er sah auf die Uhr. Das einzige was er nun tun konnte, war sich hin zu setzten und auf sie zu warten, auch wenn er sich lieber hinter ihr hergeflammt hätte, doch niemand reizte die schwangere Königin der Unterwelt, die darüber hinaus noch eine der Mächtigen Drei war. Niemand, nicht einmal die Quelle.**


	4. Vertrauen und ein Abschied?

**Als Phoebes dunkelblauer Jeep vor dem Gebäude hielt, in dem sich das Penthouse befand, sah sie, dass Licht in der Wohnung brannte. **

**Er ist schon da schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie versuchte so gut es ging die Blutung an ihrer Hand zu stillen. **

**Sie ging in das Gebäude, direkt auf den Fahrstuhl zu und drückte den Knopf. Dann wartete sie. Wie sollte sie ihm das bloss sagen? War es überhaupt möglich es NUR IHM zu sagen? Sie sah erschrocken auf, als die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten, trat aber schließlich hinein. Sie drückte den obersten Knopf und sah zu wie die Türen sich schlossen. Sie lehnte sich erschöpft an die Wand und zermarterte sich weiter ihren hübschen Kopf. **

„**Vielleicht solltest du besser mit ihm sprechen", murmelte Phoebe und sah auf ihren Bauch. **

**Sie sah auf die Anzeigetafel. Fünf Stockwerke noch. Er würde wütend sein, dass wusste sie, aber mit einer wütenden Quelle konnte sie umgehen. War sie es anders gewöhnt? **

„**Es hätte sich ohnehin etwas ändern müssen", flüsterte Phoebe und sah, dass sie in weniger als zwei Stockwerken angekommen sein müsste. **

**Sie rieb sich die Stirn. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Verdammt, sie spielte mit dem Feuer und das im wörtlichem Sinne. Schließlich erklang das lang ersehnte, aber doch gefürchtete, Pling des Fahrstuhles und dann öffnete dieser sich. Phoebe holte einmal tief Luft und verließ den Fahrstuhl dann. Sie sah noch zu, wie sich die Türen wieder schlossen, um Zeit zu gewinnen, und dann drehte sie sich zu den Türen um, die eigentlich immer geöffnet waren und zu dem Penthouse führten. **

„**Okay, auf in den Kampf", scherzte Phoebe nun. **

**Dann öffnete sie mit ihrer linken, nicht blutenden Hand, leise die Tür. **

„**Phoebe?", hörte Phoebe Coles besorgte Stimme. **

**Irritiert runzelte Phoebe die Stirn und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. **

„**Ja", antwortete sie ihm schließlich und ging weiter in die Wohnung hinein. **

„**Wo warst du?", fragte Cole sie, der plötzlich vor ihr aufgetaucht war, und nahm sie ängstlich in den Arm. **

„**Äh ...", stotterte Phoebe und setzte ihre Handtasche ab. **

„**Bist du okay?", fragte Cole sie besorgt. **

**Phoebe sah ihm total verwirrt in die Augen und erkannte, zum ersten Mal seit sehr langer Zeit wieder, dass sie darin nur den Mann erkennen konnte, in den sie sich einst verliebt hatte. **

„**Cole", flüsterte Phoebe ungläubig und küsste ihn sanft. **

„**Wo warst du? Ich hab mir unglaubliche Sorgen gemacht", meinte Cole besorgt. **

**Phoebe zog umständlich ihren Mantel aus. **

„**Du bist verletzt", bemerkte Cole nun besorgt. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Ja, ich war ungeschickt und hab mich mit einem Messer geschnitten", meinte Phoebe nun und ging in das Badezimmer um sich die Wunde aus zu waschen und zu verbinden. **

„**Wo?", fragte Cole sie misstrauisch und folgte ihr. **

**Phoebe, die bereits am Waschbecken stand und sich die Wunde auswusch, biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte angestrengt. **

„**Im Messergeschäft?", meinte sie dann unsicher und suchte, mit ihrer linken Hand, in dem Spiegelschrank über dem Waschbecken nach Verbandszeug. **

„**Warst du bei deinen Schwestern?", fragte Cole hinter ihr und nahm Phoebe das Kästchen, in dem das Verbandzeug war, aus der Hand. **

**Phoebe sah ihn erstaunt an, als er das Wasser abstellte und ihre Hand vorsichtig abtupfte. **

„**Nein", meinte sie dann leise. **

„**Setz dich", meinte Cole sanft. **

**Und Phoebe setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne. **

„**Wo warst du dann?", fragte Cole und kniete sich vor sie. **

**Phoebe beobachtete ihn lächelnd. **

„**Das ist eine Überraschung", meinte sie und zuckte vor Schmerzen zurück, als er etwas Jod auf ihre Wunde streute. **

„**Tut mir leid", entschuldigte Cole sich und verband ihre Hand sanft. **

„**Cole?", fragte Phoebe ihn vorsichtig. **

„**Was ist los, Baby?", fragte Cole und sah kurz von ihrer verletzten Hand auf. **

**Baby. Das war schon mal gut, dass sagte er nur zu ihr wenn er Cole war und nicht die Quelle. **

„**Vertraust du mir?", fragte Phoebe ihn sanft und hob Coles Kinn liebevoll an. **

„**Ja", war Coles ehrliche Antwort. **

„**Und du würdest alles für mich und unser Kind tun, oder?", fragte Phoebe weiter. **

**Sie musste sich sicher sein, denn sonst war alles umsonst. **

„**Natürlich ... Was ist los?", fragte Cole sie nun und sah seiner Frau in die braunen Augen. **

„**Baby, du musst mir einen riesigen Gefallen tun", meinte Phoebe und kniete sich nun zu ihm auf den Boden. **

„**Alles", flüsterte er leise. **

**Phoebe lächelte etwas und küsste ihn sanft. **

„**Du musst sterben", flüsterte Phoebe und ihr liefen nun die Tränen über die Wangen. **

**Cole sah ihr in die Augen. **

„**Wann?", fragte er sie leise. **

**Phoebe schluchzte und Cole nahm sie sanft in den Arm. **

„**Shhh, alles wird gut, Baby", flüsterte er. **

„**Morgen Nacht", weinte Phoebe und lehnte ihren Kopf erschöpft an Coles Brust. **

**Cole nickte langsam. **

„**Okay". **

**Nun setzte Phoebe sich auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. **

„**Okay? Ich verlange von dir das du stirbst und alles was du sagst ist okay?", fragte Phoebe ihn leise. **

**Cole nickte. **

„**Warum?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Weil ich dir vertraue und ich weiß, dass du deine Gründe dafür hast", meinte er und strich Phoebe die neuen Tränen von den Wangen. **

„**Ich rette dich", versprach Phoebe ihm. **

„**Das weiß ich", flüsterte Cole und hob Phoebe sanft von dem Boden. **

„**Was hast du vor?", fragte Phoebe ihn, als Cole sie auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer wieder abließ. **

„**Ich möchte dir vorher noch ein paar Sachen geben", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Cole, bitte ...", meinte Phoebe, die jetzt noch nicht Abschied nehmen wollte. **

„**Ich komme wieder", lächelte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn, bevor er im Schlafzimmer verschwand. **

**Phoebe sah auf ihre frischverbundene Hand und musste lächeln. Cole kam mit einem blauen Schuhkarton wieder aus dem Schlafzimmer und setzte sich neben sie. Phoebe kuschelte sich direkt an ihn. **

„**Was ist das?", fragte sie ihn dann. **

**Cole lächelte und strich ihr sanft durch das braune Haar. **

„**Ein paar Dinge ...", meinte er und öffnete den Karton. **

**Phoebe sah ihn an und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. **

„**Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Phoebe sanft. **

**Cole lächelte noch mehr und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. **

„**Ich liebe dich auch". **

**Dann holte er einen Umschlag aus dem Karton und reichte ihn Phoebe. **

„**Was ist das?", fragte Phoebe und sah ihm in die blauen Augen. **

„**Sieh hinein", meinte Cole sanft. **

**Phoebe sah in den Umschlag und zog einen Scheck heraus. **

„**Cole ...", meinte sie ungläubig. **

„**Das Geld ist für die gesamte Babyeinrichtung und so", meinte er. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm. **

„**Ich werde dich zurück bringen", meinte sie ängstlich. **

„**Ich weiß", meinte Cole und küsste sie sanft. **

**Dann reichte er ihr den Karton. Phoebe sah hinein und nahm eine Zeichnung aus dem Karton. **

„**Hast du das etwa ...?", fragte Phoebe ihn sprachlos. **

**Cole nickte nun. Phoebe sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. **

„**Ich will nicht das du gehst", flüsterte Phoebe nun und lehnte ihre Stirn an Coles Brust. **

„**Aber ich muss ... Du weißt am besten warum, nicht wahr?", fragte Cole sie leise. **

**Phoebe nickte schniefend. **

„**So hab ich mir sein Zimmer vorgestellt", erklärte Cole ihr. **

**Phoebe lächelte ihn an. **

„**Es ist wunderschön", meinte sie dann. **

„**Das ist nur n bisschen Gekritzel", winkte Cole ab. **

**Phoebe nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihm genau in die blauen Augen. **

„**Es ist wunderschön", wiederholte Phoebe und küsste ihn sanft. **

**Cole lächelte und legte seine Arme um ihre Hüfte damit er so nah wie möglich bei ihr und seinem Baby sein konnte. **

„**Was ist das?", fragte Phoebe und griff ein weiteres Mal in den Karton. **

**Cole riss ihr den Zettel schnell aus der Hand. **

„**Nichts", meinte er schnell. **

**Phoebe sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. **

„**Ich will es sehen", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Es ist nichts wichtiges", meinte Cole nun und versteckte den Zettel hinter seinem Rücken. **

„**Bitte", bettelte Phoebe und schob ihre Unterlippe hervor. **

**Cole schüttelte bestimmt seinen Kopf. **

„**Cole!", verlangte Phoebe nun gespielt streng. **

„**Nein", erwiderte dieser. **

„**Dann werde ich die gefährlichste Waffe gegen dich einsetzten", meinte Phoebe nun drohend. **

„**Die wäre?", fragte Cole sie neckend. **

„**Ich werde dich so lange durch kitzeln, bis du mir den Zettel freiwillig gibst", meinte Phoebe und kitzelte Cole knapp unter den Rippen. **

**Dieser musste lachen und schließlich fielen beide auf den, zum Glück mit Teppichboden gepolsterten, Boden. Phoebe küsste Cole leidenschaftlich und dieser reagierte auf ihren Kuss. Sein Griff um das Papier löste sich und Phoebe reagierte blitzschnell. **

„**Ha!", meinte sie triumphierend und löste sich von ihm. **

„**Hey!", beschwerte Cole sich. **

**Phoebe setzte sich auf und faltete das Papier langsam auseinander. **

„**Es ist nichts", meinte Cole und setzte sich nun hinter sie. **

**Phoebe betrachtete das Bild. **

„**Wusstest du, dass ich auch mal eine Babydecke hatte?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann. **

**Cole schüttelte mit dem Kopf. **

„**Was ist das Zeichen da?", fragte Phoebe ihn interessiert. **

**Cole seufzte. **

„**Nichts bestimmtes", meinte er nun. **

„**Lügner", meinte Phoebe sanft und sah ihn kurz an. **

„**Es sind zwei Rosen die ineinander verschlungen sind", murmelte Cole beschämt. **

**Phoebe strich ihm sanft über die Wange. **

„**Wofür stehen sie?", fragte Phoebe ihn sanft. **

„**Für uns", flüsterte Cole zurück. **

**Phoebe sah ihn liebevoll an. **

„**Du findest es kitschig, ich wusste es. Deshalb ...". **

**Phoebe brachte ihn mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen. **

„**Ich finde es wunderschön", flüsterte sie ehrlich. **

**Cole sah sie fragend an und Phoebe nickte zustimmend. **

„**Nur der Name fehlt uns noch", meinte Phoebe lächelnd. **

**Cole nickte nachdenklich. **

„**Ich werde morgen die Seherin vernichten", meinte er dann. **

**Überrascht sah Phoebe auf. **

„**Baby ...". **

„**Nein, ich muss es tun, denn sonst wird sie dich und unser Baby töten", erklärte Cole ihr sanft. **

**Phoebe nickte nun und lehnte sich wieder an ihn. **

„**Meine Schwestern und ich werden es tun", flüsterte Phoebe dann. **

**Cole sah zu ihr hinunter. **

„**Wissen die beiden schon davon?", fragte Cole nun. **

„**Ich denke nicht, denn ansonsten würden sie jetzt schon eine Freudenfeier starten", meinte Phoebe traurig und senkte den Blick. **

**Cole strich ihr sanft über den Arm. **

„**Wirst du hier wohnen bleiben?", fragte Cole sie dann. **

„**Darf ich?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Die Wohnung gehört dir genauso viel wie sie mir gehört", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Ich würde gern hier bleiben", flüsterte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole lächelte. **

„**Werde ich Kontakt zu dir aufnehmen können?", fragte Cole sie leise. **

„**Dafür werde ich sorgen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Gut". **

„**Kannst du die Quelle so lange unter Kontrolle halten?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

**Cole sah ihr in die braunen Augen. **

„**Ja", meinte er dann sicher. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Was ist?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Nichts", log Phoebe nun und wich seinem Blick aus. **

**Cole nahm ihr Gesicht nun zwischen seine Hände und zwang sie dazu ihn an zu sehen. **

„**Was ist wirklich mit deiner Hand passiert?", fragte Cole sie dann. **

**Phoebe suchte verzweifelt nach einer Ausrede, doch ihr fielen keine mehr ein. **

**Es war nichts außer der Wahrheit in ihrem Kopf. **

„**Verdiene ich es nicht, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst?", fragte Cole sie nun leise. **

**Phoebe sah ihn erschrocken an. **

„**Doch ...", meinte sie dann unsicher. **

**Cole wartete. **

„**IchhabeeinenPaktmitLeoabgeschlossen", nuschelte sie nun. **

„**Was?", fragte Cole sie grinsend. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Ich habe einen Pakt mit Leo abgeschlossen", beichtete sie ihm schließlich. **

**Cole nahm ihre verletzte Hand sanft in die seine. **

„**Worüber?", fragte Cole sie weiter aus. **

„**Das darf ich dir nicht sagen". **

**Cole lächelte etwas. **

„**Werde ich es je erfahren?", fragte er dann und etwas trauriges schlich sich in seine Stimme. **

„**Als erster", meinte Phoebe und küsste ihn sanft. **

**Cole seufzte. **

„**Du willst es nicht tun, oder?", fragte Phoebe ihn müde. **

„**Wer stirbst schon gerne und lässt die Menschen die er am meisten liebt zurück?", fragte Cole sie und legte eine Decke über sie und sich. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm. **

„**Du musst es nicht tun, wenn du nicht willst", flüsterte sie dann. **

„**Und damit die Chance auf ein gemeinsames Leben mit dir und unseren Kind verspielen? Nein, danke", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah ihn dankbar an. **

„**Du musst mir nur eins versprechen", verlangte Cole von ihr, bevor Phoebe endgültig in das Land der Träume verschwand. **

„**Was?", fragte Phoebe und gähnte. **

„**Du musst, nachdem ihr mich Morgen vernichtet habt, dich mit deinen Schwestern vertragen ...". **

„**Und?", fragte Phoebe ihn müde. **

„**Und ich möchte, dass du die Dämonischen Kräfte des Baby´s bannst", meinte er nun. **

„**Warum?", fragte Phoebe ihn etwas erschrocken. **

„**Weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob das Baby die Kräfte der Quelle in sich trägt", meinte Cole nun. **

**Cole fiel auf, das jedes Mal wenn er das Wort Quelle in den Mund nahm, Phoebe sich ängstlich verspannte. **

„**Was ist los?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Was meinst du?", fragte Phoebe ihn etwas irritiert. **

„**Immer wenn ich Die Quelle sage, dann verspannst du dich". **

„**Stimmt doch gar nicht", widersprach Phoebe ihm. **

**Cole seufzte. **

„**Quelle", meinte er. **

**Phoebe zuckte etwas zusammen. **

„**Was hat er dir angetan?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

**Phoebe sah weg. **

„**Bekommst du in ihm denn nichts mit?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann. **

„**Nein, ich bin zu beschäftigt damit gegen ihn an zu kämpfen. Was hat er getan?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Nichts ... Es war nur das eine Mal", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Und lass mich raten ... Er hat gesagt, dass es nie wieder vorkommt?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

**Phoebe nickte sprachlos. **

„**Was hat er getan?", fragte Cole sie zum wiederholtem Male. **

„**Er hat mich geschlagen ... aber er hat sich direkt dafür entschuldigt", warf Phoebe schnell ein, als sie Coles erschrockenen Blick sah. **

„**Weil er weiß was ich ihm antun werde, wenn ich davon erfahre", meinte Cole sauer. **

„**Shh, morgen ist alles vorbei, Baby", flüsterte Phoebe und küsste ihn sanft. **

„**Phoebe ...", keuchte Cole, als er bemerkte was sie vor hatte. **

„**Mh?", fragte Phoebe ihn und küsste ihn stürmischer.**

„**Sollten wir nicht ...?", fragte Cole sie und erwiderte ihren Kuss. **

„**Nein", flüsterte Phoebe und öffnete ihre rosa Bluse aufreizend. **

**Cole beobachtete sie fasziniert. **

„**Was ist? Hast du vergessen wie es funktioniert?", fragte Phoebe ihn sanft. **

**Cole lächelte etwas und küsste sie sanft. Er ließ ihre Bluse langsam von ihren Schultern fallen. **

„**Cole", stöhnte Phoebe leise auf, als dieser ihre Hose öffnete und sie hinter sich warf. **

**Beide waren schnell von ihren Klamotten befreit und beide wussten, dass es die letzte Chance für sie war noch einmal vollends in ihrer Liebe auf zu gehen. **

„**Ich liebe dich", stöhnte Phoebe und erzitterte unter seinen liebkosenden Berührungen. **

„**Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Cole mit rauer Stimme und dann drang er sanft und mit viel Liebe und Leidenschaft in sie ein. **

**Laut stöhnten beide auf und genossen das Liebesspiel. Diese Nacht würde für immer in ihrer Erinnerung bleiben.**


	5. Hormone

**Als Phoebe am nächsten Morgen ihre Augen aufschlug war nichts mehr von der entspannten Atmosphäre des Vorabends zu spüren. Phoebe sah sich fröstelnd um. Wo war Cole? Sie hielt sich schützend die Decke vor die Brust und setzte sich auf. **

„**Cole?", fragte Phoebe leise und sah sich nun vollends verwirrt im Penthouse um. **

**Nichts erinnerte mehr an die wunderschöne Nacht, die die beiden verbracht hatten. Ein kalter Schauer lief Phoebe über den Rücken, als sie daran dachte was sie heute tun sollte ... musste. Plötzlich materialisierte Leo sich im Wohnzimmer des Penthouses. **

„**Leo!", meinte Phoebe empört und wickelte die Decke noch enger um sich. **

„**Sorry ... Wo ist ...?". **

„**Cole?", unterbrach Phoebe ihn und stand schließlich, ihren Körper in die Decke gehüllt, auf. **

„**Ja", antwortete Leo nun. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht", gab Phoebe zu. **

„**Hast du's ihm erzählt?", fragte Leo sie weiter. **

**Phoebe seufzte. Sie fragte sich wie das Verhältnis zu Leo und ihren Schwestern jemals wieder wie früher werden sollte. **

„**Was?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann. **

„**Was wir heute Nacht vorhaben". **

„**Und wenn?", fragte Phoebe ihn herausfordernd. **

**Sie war frustriert. Wo zur Hölle war Cole? **

„**Er will es tun?", fragte Leo sie überrascht. **

„**Natürlich, Cole liebt mich", zickte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ja, Cole vielleicht, aber was ist mit der Quelle?", fragte Leo sie. **

**Phoebe runzelte die Stirn. **

„**Was soll mit ihr sein?", fragte Phoebe ihn schließlich. **

„**Weiß sie davon?". **

„**Warum sollte sie?", fragte Phoebe ihn und verließ das Wohnzimmer. **

„**Du scheinst nicht sehr interessiert an dem Plan, Phoebe!", rief Leo ihr hinterher und folgte ihr. **

„**Ach nein! Woran das wohl liegt!", knurrte Phoebe sauer. **

„**Hu?", fragte Leo sie irritiert. **

„**Wie würdest du dich fühlen, Leo, wenn du wüsstest, dass du Piper, deine große Liebe, töten müsstest!", schrie Phoebe ihn nun sauer an. **

**Leo sah sie erschrocken an. **

„**Er ist die Quelle, Phoebe", versuchte Leo ihr klar zu machen. **

„**Er ist an erster Stelle mein Mann", meinte Phoebe und ging nun weiter, direkt auf die Schlafzimmertür zu. **

„**Bleib stehen!", rief Leo ihr hinterher. **

**Phoebe ging stur geradeaus. Leo wirbelte sie brutal an ihrem rechten Oberarm herum. **

„**Wir werden den Plan heute Nacht durchführen, ob du es willst, oder nicht", meinte Leo nun und starrte ihr in die braunen Augen. **

„**Hab ich je gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr dabei bin?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun richtig sauer. **

„**Lass sie los", hörten die beiden eine Stimme hinter Leo. **

**Überrascht sahen beide auf Cole, der die beiden sauer ansah. Leo sah zu Phoebe und dann wieder auf Cole. **

„**Ich sagte, dass du sie los lassen sollst", meinte Cole, und ein Feuerball materialisierte sich in seiner Hand. **

**Leo ließ Phoebes Arm los und sah seiner Schwägerin genau in die braunen Augen. **

„**Heute Nacht", waren seine letzten Worte und dann orbte er sich aus dem Penthouse. **

**Phoebe seufzte und sah dann zu Cole, der den Feuerball in seiner Hand nun wieder dematerialisierte. **

„**Bist du verletzt?", fragte er sie besorgt. **

„**Nein", war Phoebes Antwort und sie verschwand in Schlafzimmer. **

**Cole seufzte. Was hatte er jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Gerade als er an der Tür klopfen wollte, wurde diese aufgerissen. Phoebe lächelte ihn schwach an. **

„**Hormone, mach dir keine Sorgen", meinte sie und küsste ihn kurz. **

**Dann schloss sie die Tür wieder. Cole seufzte. Seine schwangere Frau war einfach nur verrückt.**


	6. Ein Abschied für immer ?

**Als sich die Nacht über das Penthouse legte, war es still in der großen Wohnung. Das Licht war erloschen und man konnte nur den Schein einer Nachttischlampe erkennen. **

„**Timothy?", hörte man Phoebe skeptisch fragen. **

„**Hast du einen besseren Namen?", fragte Cole sie lachend. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Nein", gab sie schließlich zu. **

„**Aber unser Sohn wird nicht Timothy heißen", bestimmte Phoebe dann und lehnte sich wieder etwas entspannter zurück. **

„**Aber wie dann? Er kann nicht sein Leben lang ohne Namen aufwachsen", hielt Cole dagegen. **

„**Ich weiß", seufzte Phoebe und klappte das Buch zu. **

„**Was ist?", fragte Cole sie und drückte ihre linke Hand sanft. **

**Die beiden saßen im Wohnzimmer und waren von Namensbüchern umgeben. **

„**Ich finde keinen dieser Namen schön. Du etwa?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann resignierend. **

**Cole seufzte. **

„**Nicht wirklich, aber Baby, du hast noch so viel Zeit um den Namen des Baby´s auszusuchen", meinte Cole nun sanft. **

**Phoebe sah ihn ängstlich an. **

„**Es sind nur noch sechs Monate", erwiderte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole lächelte sie aufmunternd an. **

„**Und ich will den Namen des Babys nicht ohne dich festlegen", schmollte Phoebe nun. **

„**Baby, ich werde Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen und du wirst mich retten", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Das hört sich für mich alles viel zu einfach an", meinte Phoebe leise. **

„**Vielleicht ...", meinte Cole nun nachdenklich. **

„**Was meinst du damit?", fragte Phoebe ihn besorgt. **

„**Nichts ...", meinte Cole und sah besorgt auf, als ein blaues Licht durch das Wohnzimmer schwirrte und sich schließlich in Piper, Leo und Paige materialisierte. **

**Er sah zu Phoebe, die unsicher zu ihren Schwestern sah. **

„**Geh zu ihnen", meinte Cole sanft. **

**Phoebe sah ihm in die blauen Augen. **

„**Ich kann das nicht", flüsterte sie. **

„**Du musst", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Phoebe", meinte Piper nun. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihrer großen Schwester. **

„**Cole, ich ...". **

„**Tu es für unsere gemeinsame Zukunft", meinte er und stand auf. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Geh", flüsterte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. **

„**Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Phoebe ihm zu und ging langsam zu ihren Schwestern. **

„**Ich dich auch und nun lies den Spruch", meinte er und sah sie genau an. **

**Phoebe fasste, nach Halt suchend, nach den Händen ihrer Schwestern. **

„**Prudence, Patricia, Penelope", fing Phoebe an und nun schossen ihr die Tränen in die braunen Augen. **

„**Melinda, Astrid, Helena", redete Paige weiter und warf Cole, oder der Quelle, vernichtende Blicke zu. **

„**Laura und Grace", vollendete Piper den Satz und drückte Phoebes Hand fester. **

„**Ihr Halliwell-Hexen steht uns bei. Entfernt dies Böse und macht uns frei", sagten dann alle drei und schließlich ging Cole in Flammen auf. **

„**Phoebe!", schrie er noch, bevor er endgültig verschwunden war. **

**Durch eine gewaltige Druckwelle fielen Leo, Piper, Paige und Phoebe zu Boden. Ungläubig stand Phoebe schließlich auf. **

„**Cole", flüsterte sie weinend und sah sich in dem total verwüsteten Penthouse um. **

„**Phoebe ...", meinte Leo nun leise hinter ihr, doch Phoebe reagierte nicht. **

„**Ich habe ihn getötet", flüsterte Phoebe und ließ sich ungläubig auf den Boden sinken. **

**Piper kniete sich zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. **

„**Pheebs? Es war das beste, für uns alle", meinte Piper nun sanft. **

**Phoebe sah ihr in die Augen. **

„**Er ist tot", flüsterte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ich weiß, Kleines", flüsterte Piper und nahm Phoebe in den Arm. **

„**Komm nach Hause, Phoebe", meinte nun auch Paige sanft. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihr. **

„**Das kann ich nicht. Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich hier bleiben werde", erklärte Phoebe ihnen mit brechender Stimme. **

„**Okay, Kleines", meinte Piper und deutete Paige an, irgendetwas mit der Wohnung zu tun. **

„**Das Objekt des Ungemachs soll nun zu einem Traum verblassen, und kein Auge es je wieder erfassen", sagte Paige und das ganze Penthouse erstrahlte in seinem alten Glanz wieder. **

**Nur Cole fehlte ... **

„**Hey, und du bist nicht unsichtbar", versuchte Leo sie aufzumuntern. **

**Phoebe lächelte gequält. **

„**Kann ich jetzt etwas allein sein?", fragte Phoebe die Drei unter Tränen. **

„**Okay, ruf uns einfach wenn du uns brauchst", meinte Piper und strich Phoebe eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. **

„**Etwas könntet ihr schon tun", meinte Phoebe, als sie langsam aufstand. **

„**Was?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Ich brauche einen Trank, der die dämonischen Kräfte meines Babys bannt", eröffnete Phoebe ihnen. **

**Piper und Paige starrten sie an. **

„**Bitte?", fragte Phoebe die beiden unsicher. **

„**Okay, aber eher als Morgen wird der Trank nicht fertig sein", meinte Piper nun. **

**Phoebe nickte. **

„**Okay, wir lieben dich", machte Paige ihrer Schwester klar.**

**Phoebe lächelte etwas. **

„**Dito", flüsterte sie und verschwand dann im Schlafzimmer. **

**Piper, Paige und Leo sahen ihr besorgt hinterher und orbten sich dann davon.**


	7. Bloss ein Alptraum?

**Traurig starrte Phoebe auf den großen Teddybären, den Cole ihr geschenkt hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war. **

„**Ich hol dich wieder zurück", versprach sie dem Teddy. **

**Es waren mittlerweile einige Stunden vergangen, seit sie Cole/ die Quelle vernichtet hatten, doch Phoebe hatte sich noch immer nicht beruhigen können. Leise klopfte es an der Schlafzimmertür. **

„**Cole?", fragte Phoebe schniefend, die in der Fötusstellung auf dem, nun viel zu groß wirkendem, Bett lag. **

**Sie hatte immer noch die Hoffnung, dass all das ein fürchterlicher Alptraum gewesen war, doch ihre Hoffnung wurde zerstört, als sie die Stimmen ihrer Schwestern hörte. **

„**Phoebe?", fragte Piper vorsichtig und betrat mit Paige das Zimmer. **

**Phoebe sah nicht zu ihnen. Zu groß war der Verlust. **

„**Alles wird wieder gut", versprach Paige ihrer Schwester. **

**Phoebe weinte nun bitterlich. **

„**Er konnte nichts dafür", meinte Piper und legte sich hinter Phoebe, dann hielt sie ihre kleine Schwester ganz fest im Arm. **

**Paige legte sich vor Phoebe und umarmte Phoebe ebenfalls. **

„**Er kommt zurück", schluchzte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ich weiß", flüsterte Piper beruhigend. **

**Doch Phoebe bezweifelte, dass Piper wusste was sie meinte. Es war wohl wahrscheinlicher das der Weihnachtsmann existierte. Doch Phoebe ließ es auf sich beruhen. Sie wollte jetzt nicht über die Zukunft denken, denn im Moment sah sie für sich keine Zukunft ... Ohne ihn ...**


	8. Überraschungen

„**Frische Muffins und Dougnuts!", rief Paige, als sie sich in die Küche des Penthouses orbte. **

**Piper sah auf. **

„**Hey, wo ist Phoebe?", fragte Paige irritiert. **

„**Im Bad ... Seit einer halben Stunde", beschwerte Piper sich, obwohl sie sich, ehrlich gesagt, Sorgen um ihre kleine Schwester machte. **

**Es war nun zwei Monate her, dass sie Cole getötet hatten und Phoebe verkroch sich immer noch. Sie aß auch viel zu wenig, doch niemand konnte sie zu etwas anderem überreden. **

„**Phoebe!", rief Piper schließlich. **

„**Da bin ich ja schon", murmelte Phoebe und kam aus dem Badezimmer. **

„**Frische Muffins?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester fröhlich. **

**Phoebe schüttelte mit dem Kopf und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen der Küchenstühle setzten. **

„**Dougnuts?", fragte Paige noch einmal. **

„**Nein, danke", war Phoebes Antwort. **

„**Das ist doch nicht mehr normal, Phoebe", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Was?", fragte Phoebe und spielte mit einer Servierte, die auf dem Küchentisch lag. **

„**Du bist im fünften Monat schwanger und hast immer noch die Morgenübelkeit". **

„**Und?", fragte Phoebe sie verwirrt. **

„**Im ersten Trimester ist Morgenübelkeit normal, aber nicht in fünften Monat", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Und das weißt du woher ...?", fragte Paige sie nun irritiert. **

„**Ich hab es gelesen", gab Piper zu. **

„**Warum, du bist doch nicht schwanger ... Oder doch?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester dann und etwas Aufregung konnte man in ihren Augen sehen. **

„**Doch", meinte Piper dann. **

„**Ja!", rief Paige und umarmte Piper glücklich. **

**Phoebe strich Piper über den, noch flachen, Bauch. **

„**Hörst du das, Kleiner? Du bekommst eine Cousine oder einen Cousin", flüsterte Phoebe und sah auf ihren Bauch. **

„**Cousine, oder hast du unsere Reise in die Zukunft schon vergessen?", fragte Piper sie lächelnd. **

„**Nein, aber wir haben vieles in der Zukunft gesehen, was jetzt garantiert nicht mehr passieren wird", meinte Phoebe und sah kurz zu Piper und Paige auf. **

„**Wie geht's dir und dem kleinem Knirps?", fragte Paige sie dann. **

„**Ganz gut, bis auf die Morgenübelkeit, die man, meiner Meinung nach, in Ganztagsübelkeit umtaufen sollte", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur Hunger", stichelte Piper nun sanft. **

„**Vielleicht aber auch nicht", zickte Phoebe zurück. **

„**Du solltest essen, Phoebe". **

„**Ich habe aber keinen Hunger", meinte Phoebe dann bestimmt, plötzlich flog ein Dougnut auf sie zu. **

„**Dein Sohn allerdings schon", meinte Paige und grinste etwas. **

„**Du sollst zu Mommy halten", schimpfte Phoebe etwas mit ihrem Bauch. **

„**Irgendwelches Glück mit der Kontaktaufnahme zu Cole?", fragte Piper ihre kleine Schwester. **

„**Nein ... Leo sucht noch immer nach ihm und nach einer Möglichkeit wenigstens Kontakt zu ihm aufzunehmen", meinte Phoebe und biss schließlich in den Schokodougnut. **

„**Aber er lebt noch", meinte Paige bestimmt. **

„**Ich würde es spüren, wenn Cole sterben würde", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. **

„**Okay, hast du den Trank noch mal ausprobiert?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester dann. **

„**Ja, aber mein Baby scheint immun dagegen zu sein", seufzte Phoebe nun. **

„**Immer noch?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Yep, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich mir Sorgen machen brauche", meinte Phoebe und strich sich nun sanft über den leicht gewölbten Bauch. **

„**Warum nicht?", fragte Piper nun. **

„**Weil er noch keine Anzeichen von den Kräften der Quelle gezeigt hat", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. **

„**Schimmern nennst du keine Kraft der Quelle?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester skeptisch. **

„**Nein, schimmern ist eine von Coles Kräften", erwiderte Phoebe nun. **

„**Hu?", fragte Paige dann. **

„**Okay, pass auf, Cole war früher einmal Balthasar, richtig?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester. **

**Paige nickte. Natürlich war er das gewesen. **

„**Dann wurde Balthasar vernichtet, doch das dämonische Blut floss ja trotzdem noch durch seine Adern und nun hat dieses Blut unser Kind, was zur Hälfte Hexe und Halbdämon sein wird", erläuterte Phoebe nun. **

**Piper nickte zustimmend. **

„**Und das ist jetzt was tolles?", fragte Paige die beiden skeptisch. **

„**Du bist auch Halb Hexe und Halb Wächterin des Lichts", meinte Piper nun. **

**Paige sah sie nachdenklich an. **

„**Das stimmt und es ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht", murmelte Paige dann. **

„**Wenigstens hat er dann ein paar Aktive Kräfte", meinte Phoebe und sah auf ihren Bauch. **

„**Du meinst er wird deine Kräfte erben?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester nun. **

„**Warum nicht? Ich bin schließlich seine Mutter", erwiderte Phoebe verwirrt. **

„**Ja, aber alle Hexenkräfte die je in der Warrenlinie kursiert sind, sind in unserem Blut und das heißt, dass dein Sohn jegliche Kraft bekommen könnte", meinte Piper erklärend. **

„**Du hast Recht", meinte Phoebe nachdenklich. **

„**Wie kommst du mit dem Babyzimmer voran?", fragte Paige nun. **

**Phoebe reagierte nicht auf die Frage. **

„**Phoebe, irgendwann wirst du damit anfangen müssen", meinte Piper nun einfühlsam. **

„**Wer sagt das ich das noch nicht habe?", fragte Phoebe die beiden. **

„**Hast du? Zeig her", meinte Paige. **

„**Nein, ich möchte nicht, dass es jemand sieht", hielt Phoebe ihre Schwestern zurück. **

**Piper und Paige sahen sich an. **

„**Aber irgendwann werden wir es schon mal sehen, oder?", fragte Piper dann. **

„**Irgendwann", meinte Phoebe und aß den letzten Rest ihres Dougnuts.**


	9. Hoffnung

**Gerade als Phoebe sich, am Abend des gleichen Tages, Bettfertig machen wollte, orbte sich Leo in ihre Wohnung. **

„**Phoebe?", fragte der Wächter des Lichts sie. **

„**Was ist los, Leo? Wurden Piper und Paige angegriffen? Geht es ihnen gut?", fragte Phoebe ihn besorgt. **

**Leo lächelte leicht über ihre Aufmachung. Sie trug ein T-Shirt von Cole und eine seiner Boxershorts. **

„**Ja, die beiden sind okay. Ich bin wegen Cole hier", meinte Leo dann. **

„**Was ist mit ihm? Wo ist er?", fragte Phoebe ihren Schwager. **

„**Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber mit Hilfe dieses Kristalls solltest du es herausbekommen können", eröffnete Leo ihr und reichte ihr einen hellblau leuchtenden Kristall. **

**Skeptisch nahm Phoebe diesen entgegen. **

„**Wie?", fragte Phoebe ihn. **

„**Ich hab keine Ahnung, du wirst es ausprobieren müssen", meinte Leo, drückte Phoebe kurz an sich und orbte sich dann davon.**

**Phoebe sah noch lange Zeit auf den Kristall und ging schließlich mit diesem zurück in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie legte den Kristall auf ihren Nachttisch. **

„**Zeig mir Cole!", verlangte Phoebe nun von dem Kristall und setzte sich auf ihre Seite des Bettes. **

**Seine hatte sie seit seinem Tod nicht mehr berührt. Der Kristall tat nichts. **

„**Okay ... Ich will Cole sehen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Wieder reagierte der Kristall nicht. **

„**Kommst du vom Trödel?", fragte sie den glühenden Stein nun. **

„**Okay ... mein Sohn möchte seinen Vater sehen", versuchte Phoebe es weiter. **

**Nichts passierte. Phoebe seufzte. Es schien, als sollte es eine lange Nacht werden.**


	10. Zaubersprüche und Erklärungen

„**Simsalabim", meinte Phoebe müde und starrte auf den Kristall. **

**Wieder nichts. **

„**Hex, hex", versuchte die erneut ihr Glück. **

**Doch der Kristall schien sie nicht sonderlich zu mögen. Es war drei Uhr morgens und Phoebe konnte sich besseres vorstellen, als mit einem Kristall zu sprechen, aber sie musste Cole finden. **

„**Sesam öffne dich", meinte Phoebe hoffnungslos. **

**Wieder nichts. War ja auch schon irgendwie klar gewesen. Langsam verlor Phoebe die Geduld. Oder besser gesagt, ihre Geduld hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit verloren alles was sie zurück gehalten hatte, den Kristall vor die Wand zu werfen, war ihre Selbstbeherrschung gewesen, die nun aber auch vollends verschwand. Sie nahm den Kristall in ihre Hand und untersuchte ihn genau. **

„**Oh bitte", flüsterte sie leise. **

**Sie war den Tränen nahe. Wenn dieser Kristall ihre einzige Hoffnung war, Cole je wieder zu sehen, dann würde ihr Sohn ohne Vater aufwachsen. **

„**Ich brauche ihn doch", flüsterte Phoebe und eine Träne fiel auf den Kristall, der plötzlich hell erstrahlte und ein riesiges Bild an die Wand reflektierte. **

„**Cole", flüsterte Phoebe und wischte sich die Träne von der Wange. **

„**Hey ...", hörte sie ihren Mann sagen, der zwar unrasiert war, aber trotz allem vor ihr stand und redete. **

**Phoebe stand langsam auf. **

„**Versuch es erst gar nicht, Phoebe, es ist eine Illusion", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah ihn an. **

„**Wie geht es dir?", fragte Phoebe ihn schließlich. **

„**Ganz gut. Wie geht es euch?", fragte Cole sie sanft. **

„**Wo bist du?", fragte Phoebe ihn und ignorierte seine Frage. **

„**Im Wasteland", antwortete Cole ihr. **

**Irritiert hob Phoebe eine Augenbraue. **

„**Dort kommen Dämonen hin, nachdem sie getötet wurden, normalerweise sterben sie, aber meine menschliche Seele hat mich gerettet", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe atmete erleichtert auf. **

„**Wie geht es dir?", fragte Cole sie sanft. **

„**Es ging mir schon mal besser", meinte Phoebe leise. **

**Es tat so gut seine Stimme zu hören. **

„**Wie geht's dem Baby?", fragte Cole sie. **

**Phoebe strich sich lächelnd über den Bauch. **

„**Es geht ihm gut. Er liebt es zu zaubern", meinte Phoebe sanft. **

„**Hast du seine Kräfte nicht gebannt?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Ich hab es ungefähr schon zehn Mal probiert, doch unser kleiner Junge ist sehr stur", erklärte Phoebe ihm sanft. **

„**Das hat er von seiner Mommy", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe lächelte etwas. **

„**Hat er die Kräfte der Quelle?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Nein, er hat deine Kräfte", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ich habe keine Kräfte mehr", meinte Cole etwas bitter. **

„**Das war immer das Problem, nicht wahr?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Was?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Das ich Kräfte hatte, du aber nicht". **

„**Phoebe ...". **

„**Cole, unser Baby ist jetzt schon mächtiger als ich. Er hat so viele Aktive Kräfte und er hat sie alle nur von dir", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Wie?", fragte Cole sie leise. **

„**Balthasar", war Phoebes Antwort. **

„**Balthasar ist tot". **

„**Aber sein Blut, was durch deine Adern fließt, nicht", meinte Phoebe nun leise. **

„**Was tut er?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Er schimmert!", meinte Phoebe stolz. **

„**Jetzt schon? Du bist doch erst im fünften Monat", meinte Cole überrascht. **

„**Du hast es nicht vergessen", meinte Phoebe und lächelte ihn dankbar an. **

„**Wie könnte ich?", fragte er sie sanft. **

**Phoebe setzte sich wieder auf das Bett und sah zu ihm. **

„**Ich vermisse dich", beichtete sie ihm schließlich. **

„**Das hab ich gehofft. Ich vermisse dich auch", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Ich hole dich zurück, Cole, ich weiß zwar noch nicht wie, aber ich weiß, dass ich es tun werde", meinte Phoebe sicher. **

„**Ich vertraue dir, Phoebe", machte Cole ihr klar. **

„**Ich mir aber nicht ...", flüsterte Phoebe nun. **

„**Phoebe ...", meinte Cole besorgt. **

„**Frag nicht", lächelte Phoebe traurig. **

„**Wie kommst du mit Leo und deinen Schwestern zurecht?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Sie wissen, dass ich dich zurück holen werde", erklärte Phoebe ihm die momentane Situation. **

„**Und sie versuchen alles um das zu verhindern, hab ich Recht?", fragte Cole sie besorgt. **

„**Nein. Nein, sie unterstützen mich sogar und Leo war derjenige, der mir den Kristall gebracht hat", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Leo? Wow ... Was hab ich sonst noch verpasst?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Mich?", fragte Phoebe und lächelte ihn scheu an. **

„**Ja, das stimmt ... Was weniger Verführerisches?", fragte Cole sie sanft. **

**Phoebe lachte etwas auf. **

„**Piper ist im zweiten Monat schwanger", erzählte Phoebe ihm. **

„**Das ist doch gut, oder?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Unser Sohn hätte einen Spielgefährten", meinte Phoebe und wich seinem Blick aus. **

„**Aber irgendetwas stört dich daran", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Du kannst es immer noch". **

„**Was?", fragte Cole sie nun etwas verwirrt. **

„**Mich lesen wie ein offenes Buch", lächelte Phoebe unsicher. **

„**Warum kannst du dich nicht richtig für Piper freuen?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Du hast nicht gesehen wie alle reagiert haben, als Piper es gesagt hat. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ich freu mich ja so für euch", amte Phoebe irgendjemanden nach. **

„**Und bei dir?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Ist es von Cole? Ich meine, Hallo, ist es von Cole ist ja wohl nicht so ganz die Frage die man so erwartet", meinte Phoebe und Tränen füllten ihre braunen Augen. **

„**Ich hab mich gefreut", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Ja, das stimm allerdings", lächelte Phoebe, als sie daran zurück dachte. **

„**Sie werden sich noch für dich freuen und sie lieben ihren Neffen", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Ich hab das Gefühl, als würde unser Sohn später mal der Buhmann für alles werden", meinte Phoebe besorgt. **

„**Das hat er von seinem Vater", scherzte Cole etwas. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Hast du schon Möbel eingekauft?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Nein", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Das solltest du aber, Phoebe", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Warum? Ich will mit dir zusammen Möbel einkaufen, wie jedes normale andere Paar auch", meinte Phoebe und sah ihn traurig an. **

„**Wir sind kein normales Paar, Phoebe und wir werden es auch niemals sein", meinte Cole sanft. **

**Wieder seufzte Phoebe. **

„**Was brauche ich um dich da raus zu holen?", fragte Phoebe ihn schließlich. **

„**Dämonische Kräfte", antwortete Cole wahrheitsgemäß. **

„**Wie bitte?", fragte Phoebe ihn überrascht.**

**Damit hatte sie ja nun gar nicht gerechnet. **

„**Ich kann hier nicht ohne Kräfte weg", erklärte Cole ihr. **

„**Aber wie ...?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht, Phoebe", gab Cole zu. **

„**Na toll ... Was passiert, wenn du ohne Kräfte das Wasteland verlässt?", fragte Phoebe ihn. **

**Cole lächelte etwas. **

„**Dann werde ich qualvoll sterben. Ich kann mich immer nur für Bruchteile in der menschlichen Welt aufhalten und schon in diesen Sekunden werde ich schreckliche Schmerzen erleiden", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Ich finde Kräfte für dich", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ich weiß ... Oh, ich muss aufhören, dass Monster kommt", meinte Cole gehetzt. **

„**Was?". **

„**Ich liebe dich!", rief Cole und war dann verschwunden. **

**Verwirrt starrte Phoebe auf die nun leere Wand. **

„**Ich dich auch", flüsterte sie. **

**Dann sah sie auf ihren Bauch. **

„**Das nächste Mal erklärt er mir am besten von was für einem Monster er geredet hat, oder er ist ein toter Mann!", knurrte Phoebe und konnte dann endlich beruhigt, auf seiner Seite des Bettes, einschlafen und diese Nacht weckte sie keiner ihrer üblichen Alpträume.**


	11. Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt

**Zwei weitere Monate später und immer noch keine Idee weiter, wie sie Cole aus dem Wasteland retten konnte, schlief Phoebe ruhig in ihrem Bett, auf Coles Seite. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal wie sich ein Dämon in ihr Zimmer schimmerte und sich ihr langsam näherte. Und sie bemerkte auch nicht, dass der Kristall, der die ganze Zeit über auf ihrem Nachttisch gelegen hatte, anfing zu blinken. Und das, von jedem Schritt den der unerwünschte Besucher tat, immer mehr. Doch auch der unerwünschte Besucher bemerkte nicht, dass sich plötzlich ein Bild auf der Wand formte und er doch beobachtet wurde. Er hob seine Athame um der Hexe ihr Kind zu stehlen, doch plötzlich wurde er brutal zur Seite gestoßen. Klirrend fiel eine Vase zu Boden und Phoebe schreckte erschrocken auf. Sie knipste die Nachttischlampe an und starrte auf einen Dämon und ... Cole. Überrascht sah sie die beiden an und sah dann zu Cole, der schwer atmete. **

„**Äh ... Stirb", meinte Phoebe unsicher und streckte ihre Hand aus, aus der nun ein Energieball kam. **

**Qualvoll verbrannte der Dämon. Phoebe sah kurz überrascht auf ihre Hand und kniete sich dann zu Cole. **

„**Cole?", fragte sie ihn flüsternd und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. **

„**Er ... wollte ... wollte das ... das Baby", keuchte Cole schwach. **

„**Du musst zurück", meinte Phoebe ängstlich. **

**Cole lächelte schwach. **

„**Ich befürchte, dass das nicht funktioniert", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. **

„**Doch, dass muss es", meinte Phoebe bestimmt und sah dem Mann den sie liebte in die blauen Augen. **

„**Es geht nicht", erklärte Cole ihr. **

**Phoebe lief eine Träne über die Wange. **

„**Aber du stirbst", versuchte sie ihm klar zu machen. **

**Cole wischte ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. **

„**Ich weiß", flüsterte er. **

„**Du kannst mich jetzt nicht verlassen, Cole, wir bekommen ein Baby", meinte Phoebe und ihre Stimme erhob sich hysterisch. **

„**Shh ... Ich weiß das du das schaffst", meinte er nun. **

**Phoebe schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. **

„**Ich will es aber ohne dich nicht schaffen", flüsterte sie dann. **

„**Du ... musst", brachte Cole unter Schmerzen hervor, als sich auf seiner Haut schmerzhaft aussehende Blasen bildeten. **

„**Baby ...", weinte Phoebe nun und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. **

„**Phoebe ...", keuchte er nun. **

**Phoebe legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch und er sah sie kurz verwundert an, als er merkte wie das Baby trat. Sein Sohn ... **

„**Bitte verlass uns jetzt nicht", flüsterte Phoebe und legte ihren Kopf verzweifelt auf seine Brust. **

„**Ich fürchte ich hab keine Wahl", flüsterte Cole und schnappte nach Luft. **

**Phoebe sah ihn weinend an und küsste ihn plötzlich stürmisch. Überrascht erwiderte Cole den Kuss und er bemerkte, wie eine unsichtbare Macht an ihm zerrte, bis er plötzlich ganz verschwunden war. Weinend saß Phoebe auf dem Boden und hielt sich ihren Bauch. Erschrocken sah sie auf, als sie ein schmerzhaftes stöhnen hinter sich hörte. Erstaunt starrte sie auf die Projektion an der Wand, die in das Wasteland führte. Dort sah sie nun Cole, der verletzt, aber am Leben, auf einem Felsvorsprung lag. **

„**Cole", flüsterte sie nun. **

„**Ich lebe", flüsterte er. **

„**Ja", lachte Phoebe unter Tränen. **

„**Aber wie ...?", fragte Cole sie, zwar immer noch schwach, trotz allem aber am Leben und das war das wichtigste für Phoebe. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht", meinte Phoebe und sie lächelte glücklich. **

**Cole atmete erleichtert aus. **

„**Wag es ja nie wieder mir und unserem Sohn so einen Schrecken einzujagen!", schimpfte Phoebe nun mit ihm und Cole musste etwas lachen. **

„**Er hat sich bewegt", meinte Cole dann und sah zu ihr. **

**Phoebe lächelte. **

„**Ja, Baby, das hat er", flüsterte sie dann. **

„**Hol mich hier raus, Phoebe", flehte Cole sie nun an. **

**Phoebe sah ihn an. **

„**Ich weiß nicht wie. Ich finde keine dämonischen Kräfte, die ...". **

„**Jede Art von Kräften", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Was?", fragte Phoebe ihn erstaunt. **

„**Jede Art von magischen Kräften kann mich aus dieser Hölle befreien", erklärte er ihr. **

**Phoebe starrte ihn ungläubig an. **

„**Und das sagst du mir jetzt erst!", rief sie nun empört. **

„**Sorry ...", flüsterte Cole nun. **

„**Du musst dich ausruhen, Baby", meinte Phoebe nun besorgt. **

**Cole lachte leicht auf. **

„**Was ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Deine Hormone", meinte er nun. **

„**Was ist mit meinen Hormonen?", fragte Phoebe ihn drohend. **

„**Nichts", meinte er schnell. **

**Der Kristall fing plötzlich an zu flackern. **

„**Cole?", fragte Phoebe ihn besorgt. **

„**Seine Energie ist ausgeschöpft, weil ich ihn als Transportmittel benutzt habe", erklärte Cole ihr. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Ich hole dich da raus", versprach sie ihm. **

„**Das weiß ich", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Ich liebe dich", meinte Phoebe und nun weinte sie wieder. **

„**Ich liebe euch auch", flüsterte Cole und dann war die Verbindung abgebrochen. **

**Phoebe starrte noch lange Zeit auf die Wand, auf der sie gerade noch den Vater ihres ungeborenen Sohnes gesehen hatte, bevor sie langsam aufstand und sich auf das Bett setzte. Was war das jetzt alles gewesen? Der Dämon, Cole, der Tod ... Phoebe schluchze leise, als sie daran dachte. Sie brauchte Hilfe. Er brauchte Hilfe. Sie brauchte ihre Schwestern und Leo. Das erste Mal seit Coles Tod gestand Phoebe sich ein, dass sie wirklich die Hilfe ihrer Schwestern brauchte. Sie brauchte sie und Sie brauchten sie. Phoebe sah auf die Uhr und stellte fest, dass es erst 03:44 Uhr war. Sie entschloss sich noch etwas hinzulegen und morgen, oder eher heute, in aller früh zu ihren Schwestern zu fahren, um einen Plan aus zu klügeln, wie sie Cole retten konnten. Dann, irgendwann, nach unendlich langem Grübeln, schlief Phoebe auf seiner Seite des Bettes ein.**


	12. Hilfe!

**Überrascht sah Piper auf, als Phoebe plötzlich, um halb acht Morgens, bei ihr in der Küche stand. **

„**Phoebe", meinte Piper erstaunt. **

„**Hey ... Stör ich?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester unsicher und blieb unsicher in der Küche stehen. **

„**Nie, setzt dich doch, Phoebe", meinte Piper und hörte automatisch auf, in dem Waffelteig herum zu rühren. **

**Phoebe setzte sich unsicher und sah auf ihre Hände. **

„**Was ist passiert?", fragte Piper sie besorgt. **

„**Ich ... Ich brauche eure Hilfe", meinte Phoebe und sah dann verzweifelt auf. **

**Piper eilte zu ihr. **

„**Geht es um Cole? Ist ihm irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Piper sofort und nahm Phoebe tröstend in den Arm. **

„**Ja ... Nein ... Wo sind Leo und Paige?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwester nun. **

„**Ich hol sie ...", meinte Piper und lief in das Wohnzimmer, um nach Leo zu rufen und Paige anzurufen. **

**Keine zwei Minuten später standen Leo und Paige in der Küche und starrten ebenfalls auf eine total verzweifelte und aufgelöste Phoebe. **

„**Was ist passiert?", fragte Leo sie sanft und kniete sich zu ihr. **

„**Ich wurde gestern Nacht, während ich schlief, von einem Dämon angegriffen", fing Phoebe an. **

**Erschrocken zogen Piper, Leo und Paige die Luft ein. **

„**Mir geht's gut", beruhigte Phoebe die drei. **

**Alle drei nickten. **

„**Also, ich wurde wach, als eine Vase hinunter fiel. Ich knipste das Licht an und starrte auf einen Dämon und auf Cole", erzählte Phoebe weiter. **

„**Was? Wie ist das möglich? Ist das überhaupt möglich?", fragte Paige und sah zu Leo. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht", gab der Wächter des Lichts zu. **

„**Was ist dann passiert?", unterbrach Piper das Gerede von Paige und Leo. **

**Phoebe lächelte ihre große Schwester dankbar an. **

„**Ich hab den Dämon vernichtet und bin dann zu Cole hin ... Ihm ging´s gar nicht gut ... Er lag im sterben", meinte Phoebe und ihr Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als sie daran zurück dachte. **

„**Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Ich konnte ihn irgendwie zurück schicken ... Ich weiß nicht wie, aber ...", meinte Phoebe nun verwirrt. **

„**Was hast du getan, als er zurück geschickt wurde?", fragte Leo sie. **

„**Ich hab ihn geküsst", gab Phoebe zu. **

„**Hm ...", meinte Leo nachdenklich. **

**Die drei Schwestern sahen zu ihm. **

„**Leo?", fragte Piper, als der Wächter des Lichts nach fünf Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte. **

„**Hat er sonst noch etwas gesagt?", fragte Leo sie. **

**Phoebe sah ihn an. **

„**Jegliche Magie kann ihn da raus holen, Leo, nicht nur schwarze Magie", erklärte Phoebe ihm nun. **

**Wieder nickte Leo nachdenklich und sah dann überrascht zur Decke. **

„**Das kann unmöglich deren Ernst sein", meinte Piper nun sauer. **

„**Es tut mir leid, Piper", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Ich hoffe das ändert sich, so bald Melinda da ist", knurrte Piper, als sich ihr Mann davon orbte. **

„**Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Paige nun und sah zu Phoebe. **

„**Ich brauche Schutzzaubersprüche", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Wofür?", fragte Paige verwirrt. **

„**Ich kann nicht noch mal das Risiko eingehen, dass Cole aus dem Wasteland kommt um sein Leben für mich und unseren Sohn zu riskieren", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Okay ... Was ist mit deinem Baby?", fragte Piper dann. **

„**Was sollt mit B... dem Baby sein?", fragte Phoebe und stand langsam auf. **

„**Wir könnten testen ob es wirklich keine böse Seite hat", meinte Piper vorsichtig. **

**Sie wollte Phoebe nicht schon wieder vertreiben, doch sie musste, für das Wohl aller, auf Nummer sicher gehen. **

„**Okay", stimmte Phoebe zu. **

**Überrascht sahen Piper und Paige sich an.**

„**Ich weiß was ihr jetzt denkt, aber mein Baby hat gestern Nacht einen Energieball geworfen und ich wüsste gern was es damit auf sich hat", meinte Phoebe und sah ihre Schwestern erwartungsvoll an. **

„**Okay, wir werden dem gründlichst nachgehen, wir wollen ja nicht, dass unser Neffe mal ein böser Kerl wird, nicht wahr?", meinte Paige und strich Phoebe über den Bauch. **

**Diese lächelte etwas. **

„**Okay, kommt schon", lachte Piper und dann gingen die drei Schwestern die Treppe zum Dachboden hinauf.**


	13. Zu spät

**Überrascht sah Leo auf Piper, als dieser sich auf den Dachboden zurück orbte und sah, dass seine Frau das Buch der Schatten an Phoebes entblössten Bauch hielt. **

„**Was soll das?", fragte er dann. **

„**Oh, hey, Leo. Wir untersuchen ob Phoebes Baby vielleicht doch eine böse Ader hat, aber es scheint nicht so", meinte Paige nun und rührte in einer Metalschüssel. **

„**Gut ...", meinte Leo etwas verwirrt. **

„**Was haben die Ältesten gesagt?", fragte Phoebe besorgt, als sie ihre Bluse wieder hinunter zog. **

„**Sie sind nicht sehr begeistert darüber, dass du versuchen willst Cole zurück zu bringen", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Ach nein? Irgendetwas neues?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann. **

„**Sie sehen keine Möglichkeit Cole zurück zu bringen", erklärte Leo ihr weiter. **

**Phoebe runzelte die Stirn. **

„**Warum nicht? Sie sind die Ältesten! Sollten sie so etwas nicht wissen?", fragte Phoebe und sah zu ihren Schwestern. **

**Die beiden nickten, zuckten aber gleichzeitig mit ihren Schultern. Phoebe sah wieder zu Leo. **

„**Vielleicht kann Cole uns ja helfen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Leo sah ihr in die braunen Augen. **

„**Es ist zu spät", meinte Leo dann und senkte seinen Blick. **

„**Wie meinst du das?", fragte Phoebe und sie merkte wie sich ihr Herz verkrampfte. **

„**Cole ist nicht mehr im Wasteland ... Es scheint als wäre er tot", meinte Leo nun. **

**Ungläubig schnappte Phoebe nach Luft und ließ sich in einen Sessel sinken. **

„**Nein ... Das ist unmöglich ... Ihm gings wieder besser", meinte Phoebe und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. **

„**Es tut mir leid, Phoebe", meinte Leo nun sanft. **

„**Es tut dir leid!", zischte Phoebe nun unter Tränen. **

**Ihre Schwestern hielten sie am Arm zurück. **

„**Mein Mann ist tot, Leo, und das endgültig! Mein Baby muss ohne Vater aufwachsen ...", schluchzte Phoebe nun und ließ sich in Pipers tröstende Umarmung ziehen. **

**Leo sah hilflos auf seine Schwägerin und runzelte plötzlich verwirrt die Stirn. Konnte das möglich sein? Gab es so etwas überhaupt? **

„**Ich glaube ...". **

„**Du bist ruhig! Du hast schon genug Unheil angerichtet!", meinte Paige und sah kurz von Phoebe auf. **

„**Aber ...". **

„**Leo!", warnte Piper ihren Mann. **

**Leo schwieg. Gut, wenn ihm niemand zuhören wollte. Bitte! Aber sie konnten nicht sagen, dass er sie nicht hatte vorwarnen wollen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen orbte Leo sich von dem Dachboden. **

„**Alles wird wieder gut, Pheebs", flüsterte Piper sanft. **

„**Wie? Cole ist tot!", weinte Phoebe bitterlich. **

**Er war tot ... für immer!**


	14. Allein?

**Piper, die in der Küche des Penthouses stand, sah besorgt auf die Schlafzimmertür ihrer kleinen Schwester. **

„**Sie kann sich nicht ihr Leben lang in dem Zimmer verstecken", meinte Piper dann. **

**Paige, die auf einem Stuhl saß und ebenfalls auf die Tür sah, nickte. **

„**In einer Woche ist ihr Geburtstermin und ich befürchte, dass das Babyzimmer noch nicht einmal halbfertig ist", meinte Piper nun wieder. **

**Wieder nickte Paige. **

„**Was tut sie denn die ganze Zeit über da drin?", fragte Paige schließlich. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich möchte sie jetzt auch nicht reizen. Vergiss nicht, ihr Baby hat die Kraft Energiebälle zu schleudern", seufzte Piper, die nun im sechsten Monat schwanger war. **

„**Und Feuerbälle", warf Paige ein. **

„**Ja ... Ich mach mir Sorgen um sie", gab Piper zu. **

„**Wer macht sich keine Sorgen um sie?", fragte Paige nun und sah immer noch auf die Tür. **

„**Ich wünschte sie würde wieder mit Leo reden", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Sie redet immer noch nicht mit ihm?", fragte Paige verwundert und sah kurz zu Piper, um kurz darauf ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Tür zu widmen. **

„**Nein, nicht das er schon genug daran zu knabbern hätte, dass er alle Symptome meiner Schwangerschaft hat. Nein, Phoebe macht ihn auch noch für Cole´s Tod verantwortlich", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Hm ...". **

„**Aber weißt du was für ihn das schlimmste ist?", fragte Piper nun. **

„**Das Phoebe ihm die Schuld an Cole´s Tod gibt?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Nein, denn er gibt sich ja selbst die Schuld an Cole´s Tod ...", murmelte Piper nun. **

„**Was ist dann das schlimmste für ihn?", wollte Paige nun interessiert wissen. **

„**Das sie nicht mehr mit ihm redet. Kein Vertrauen mehr zu ihm hat. Sie war für ihn immer so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester", meinte Piper dann. **

**Paige nickte nachdenklich. **

„**Ich wüsste zu gerne was sie da drin treibt", meinte Paige nun. **

„**Wahrscheinlich weint sie sich wieder die Augen aus", meinte Piper nun bedauernd. **

„**Der Tod eines geliebten Menschen ist nicht leicht, aber in ihrem Fall ...", meinte Paige nun. **

„**Sie ist zu Anfällig dafür", meinte Piper sanft. **

„**Was erwartest du von ihr? Euer Dad hat euch verlassen, da war sie wie alt drei?". **

„**Zwei", antwortete Piper ihr. **

„**Siehst du. Mom ist gestorben, da war sie gerade mal drei. Dann ist Grandma gestorben, Prue, Cole ...", meinte Paige nun. **

„**Sie hat immer noch einer Person gesucht die ihr Schutz, Wärme, Geborgenheit und Liebe geben konnte und dann findet sie diese Person nach all den Jahren und muss ihn töten", meinte Piper und lachte kurz über die Ironie auf. **

„**Sie gibt sich die Schuld für alles", meinte Paige und zuckte mit den Schultern. **

„**Was können wir tun, damit es ihr besser geht?", fragte Piper nun. **

**Paige seufzte. **

„**Nicht viel. Wir werden ihr einfach die besten Schwestern auf der Welt sein und sie immer unterstützen", meinte Paige dann. **

„**Sollten wir dann nicht gerade jetzt bei ihr sein?", fragte Piper und sah kurz zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. **

„**Mein reden, aber auf mich hört ja niemand", meinte Paige nun. **

„**Ja, ja ... Kommst du?", fragte Piper, stellte ein Glas Milch und einen Teller mit ein paar Keksen auf ein Tablett. **

**Dann gingen sie und Paige auf die Schlafzimmertür zu und öffneten diese vorsichtig. **

„**Hey, Kleines ...", meinte Piper sanft. **

**Erschrocken sah Phoebe auf und ließ, mit einer Handbewegung, das verschwinden was sie gerade noch in der Hand gehalten hatte. **

„**Wow ... Neue Kraft?", fragte Paige nun. **

**Phoebe nickte und lächelte etwas, als Piper das Tablett auf ihren Nachttisch stellte. **

„**Dürfen wir?", fragte Piper und sah zu Phoebe. **

„**Klar", flüsterte Phoebe und deutete ihren Schwestern an, dass es okay war sich auf das Bett zu setzten. **

„**Wie geht's dir, Kleines?", fragte Piper und strich Phoebe durch das braune Haar. **

„**Gut", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Paige hob eine Augenbraue. **

„**So gut es mir halt gehen kann", meinte Phoebe schnell. **

„**Was hast du gerade gemacht?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester und legte ihre Hand auf Phoebes Bauch. **

**Phoebe lächelte etwas. **

„**Ich will es euch noch nicht sagen. Ich sag es euch, wenn mein Baby da ist", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Hat er denn schon einen Namen?", fragte Paige vorsichtig. **

**Phoebe seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. **

„**Ich weiß nicht ... Es ist so schwer", meinte Phoebe nun und sah dann wieder zu ihren Schwestern. **

„**Möchtest du die P Tradition weiterführen?", fragte Piper nun. **

„**Ich weiß das du das vielleicht nicht gerne hörst, Pip, aber ich möchte die P Tradition nicht weiterführen", meinte Phoebe und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. **

**Piper lächelte sie an und nahm Phoebes Hände in die ihren. **

„**Ich verstehe das", meinte Piper dann. **

„**Wirklich?", fragten Paige und Phoebe gleichzeitig. **

**Piper grinste nun. **

„**Natürlich ... Mein Mädchen wird auch Melinda Prudence heißen", erklärte Piper ihnen. **

**Phoebe lächelte und strich ihrer Schwester über den Bauch. **

„**Das würde Prue gefallen ... Sie als Namenspatin", meinte Phoebe dann. **

**Piper lachte. **

„**Ja, ich weiß, dass wird ihren Hochmut auch nicht gerade senken", gab Piper zu. **

**Paige sah die beiden irritiert an. **

„**Sorry", meinte Phoebe sanft und nahm Paiges Hand in die ihre. **

„**Nein, redet nur weiter, so hab ich wenigstens auch ein paar Erinnerungen an Prue", meinte Paige nun. **

**Erstaunt sahen Piper und Phoebe zu ihrer kleinen Schwester. **

„**Sie war auch meine große Schwester, oder nicht?", fragte Paige die beiden dann etwas unsicher. **

„**Natürlich! Sollen wir dir Geschichten erzählen?", fragte Piper nun. **

„**Ja, bitte", meinte Paige nun. **

**Phoebe sah grinsend zu Piper. **

„**Erzähl ihr die in der Prue sich in einen Mann verwandelt hat". **

**Piper grinste. **

„**Prue hat sich in einen Mann verwandelt?", fragte Paige überrascht und sah ihre Schwestern gespannt an. **

„**Ja, pass auf, dass war so ...".**


	15. Vergebung

„**Nein! Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Paige viele Stunden später. **

**Phoebe sah ihre kleine Schwester lächelnd an. **

„**Dann hat sich Leo hinter ihr her georbt und sie aus den Klauen des Abgrundes gerettet", erzählte Phoebe dann weiter. **

„**Hat sie sich wenigstens bei ihm bedankt?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Von wegen! Sie hat ihn von sich geschubst und behauptet, dass sie es auch allein geschafft hätte", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Und als die Sünde von ihr abgefallen war?", fragte Paige die beiden. **

„**Hatte sie sich nicht viel verändert", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Nicht? Was war mit euch?", fragte Paige und musste ein kichern unterdrücken. **

**Phoebe sah zu Piper. **

„**Wir waren alle wieder halbwegs normal", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Ja, nachdem du deinen Philosophieprofessor davon überzeugen konntest, dass du nur einen Aufsatz über Sexualität am Arbeitsplatz schreiben wolltest, war wieder alles normal", stichelte Piper. **

**Phoebe errötete etwas. **

„**Und er hat dir das abgekauft?", fragte Paige erstaunt. **

„**Ja, und ich hab sogar ne zwei dafür bekommen", grinste Phoebe nun. **

„**Wow, schade das ich das alles verpasst habe", seufzte Paige nun. **

„**Ja, aber hey, nun haben wir endlich unsere verschwundene Schwester bei uns", grinste Piper und drückte Paige an sich. **

„**Und ihr wisst nicht wie froh ich darüber bin, dass ich euch habe", meinte Paige nun. **

**Phoebe und Piper lächelten sie sanft an. **

„**Und nun werde ich auch noch zwei Mal Tante", freute Paige sich und strich jeder ihrer Schwestern über den Bauch. **

„**Gerngeschehen", scherzte Piper nun. **

„**Ich hab immer gedacht ich wäre nichts besonderes, aber ihr habt mich zu etwas besonderem gemacht", lächelte Paige nun und eine Träne verließ ihr rechtes Auge. **

**Schnell wischte Phoebe ihr sie weg. **

„**Du warst schon immer etwas besonderes, und wir haben dich alle sehr lieb", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Wie doll?", fragte Paige scherzend. **

„**So doll!", rief Piper und breitete ihre Arme aus. **

**Phoebe lächelte traurig. **

„**Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Paige besorgt. **

„**Ja ... Nein ... Noch nicht, aber ich werde es mit eurer Hilfe werden", meinte Phoebe dann. **

**Piper und Paige sahen sich kurz an und drückten ihre Schwester dann fest an sich. **

„**Oder auch nicht, denn ich bekomme keine Luft mehr", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Sofort ließen Piper und Paige sie los. **

„**Es ist schon komisch", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Was?", fragte Phoebe sie. **

„**Vor einem halben Jahr warst du noch die Königin der Unterwelt und nun sitzen wir hier und umarmen uns", meinte Piper. **

„**Ich persönlich mag den Umarmungsteil lieber", meinte Paige nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte leise. **

„**Ich weiß, dass ich euch enttäuscht habe, als ich mit Cole gegangen bin, doch ...". **

„**... wir haben dir verziehen und nun ist alles wieder gut", meinte Piper schnell. **

„**Wirklich? Was wäre geschehen, hätte ich es wirklich geschafft Cole zurück zu bringen?", fragte Phoebe die beiden interessiert. **

„**Was hätte schon großartig passieren sollen? Wir hätten uns Unterhalten, entschlossen das er am Leben bleibt und ihr für immer glücklich sein dürft", meinte Paige nun. **

„**Ihr hasst ihn nicht?", fragte Phoebe verwundert. **

„**Komisch, nicht wahr? Nein, wir hassten Cole immer nur als Quelle und als Mensch war er toll", meinte Piper nun. **

**Phoebe nickte und lächelte leicht. **

„**Und eigentlich müssten wir ihn alle bewundern", meinte Paige nun. **

**Phoebe sah irritiert zu ihrer Schwester. **

„**Na ja, er hat der Quelle so lange standgehalten wie wir es wahrscheinlich nie hätten tun können, und das alles nur als Liebe zu dir. Hey, der Mann ist für dich gestorben", meinte Paige nun. **

**Phoebe senkte den Blick. **

„**Was ist?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester nun. **

„**Ich hätte ihn nie darum bitten dürfen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Aber dann wäre er jetzt die Quelle, du seine Königin, euer Sohn wäre der nächste Herrscher der Unterwelt geworden und wir würden höchstwahrscheinlich versuchen euch zu töten", meinte Paige nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte laut. **

„**Das ist doch alles Betrug. Warum kann ich denn nie glücklich sein? Warum muss sich immer irgendetwas in mein Leben einmischen und es so durcheinander wirbeln, das es sich nicht mehr reparieren lässt?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwestern. **

**Piper sah ihre kleine Schwester nun genau an. **

„**Schieb das nicht auf die Magie, Phoebe", meinte die große Schwester einfühlsam. **

„**Auf wen soll ich es sonst schieben?", fragte Phoebe ihre Schwestern mit Tränen in den großen braunen Augen. **

„**Du liebst die Magie, Phoebe. Du hast sie vom ersten Moment an geliebt und nun verfluchst du sie", meinte Piper wieder. **

**Phoebe wollte gerade widersprechen, als sie sah, dass auch Paige zustimmend nickte. **

„**Würde es die Magie nicht geben, dann wäre Cole niemals zur Quelle geworden", flüsterte Phoebe leise. **

**Paige hob Phoebes Kinn leicht an. **

„**Würde es Magie nicht geben, hättest du Cole niemals getroffen, hätte Piper Leo niemals getroffen, hätte ich euch niemals getroffen, könnten wir nie mit Mom reden, könnten wir keine Unschuldigen mehr retten", machte Paige ihr klar. **

**Phoebe schluchzte etwas und vergrub ihr Gesicht in einem Kissen. **

„**Ich will doch nur, dass er wieder kommt", weinte sie bitterlich. **

„**Er ist immer bei euch", meinte Piper und umarmte ihre kleine Schwester sanft. **

**Paige tat es ihr gleich. **

„**Aber ich kann ihn nicht sehen, nicht spüren ... Ich habe ihm versprochen, dass ich ihn retten komme", weinte Phoebe weiter. **

**Piper und Paige strichen Phoebe beruhigend über den Kopf und den Bauch, da die beiden nicht mehr wussten, was sie tun oder sagen sollten.**


	16. Zweifel

**Spät in der Nacht wachte Phoebe mit einem ziehen im Bauch auf. **

**Na toll, Bauchschmerzen dachte Phoebe und stand vorsichtig auf, um ihre Schwestern nicht zu wecken, die, während sie Phoebe getröstet hatten, eingeschlafen waren. **

**Phoebe schlich sich aus dem Schlafzimmer und ging in die Küche, in der sie sich einen Schluck Wasser trank. Unschlüssig sah sie sich in der großen Wohnung um. Was nun? Die junge Hexe wusste, dass sie jetzt ohnehin nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Sie ging unsicher auf eine Tür zu, auf der ein Stück mit Klebeband abgeklebt war. Sie hielt die Luft an, als die Tür kurz öffnete und hinein sah. Es tat so weh ... Schnell schloss sie die Tür wieder und drehte sich um. Wie würde ihr Leben hier werden so ganz ohne Cole, dem einzigem Mann mit dem sie sich je hatte vorstellen können, eine Familie zu gründen? Warum war er nicht hier bei ihr und ihrem Sohn? Warum hatte er sein Leben für sie opfern müssen? Warum hatte er sich verdammt noch mal in sie verlieben müssen? Phoebe zuckte etwas zusammen, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrem Bauch spürte. **

„**Ich muss nachdenken", flüsterte Phoebe und strich sich beruhigend über den Bauch. **

**Konnte man die Zeit nicht zurück drehen und irgendwie verhindern, dass sie zu seinem Verderben wurde? Wieder ein schmerzendes Ziehen. **

„**Kannst du etwa Gedanken lesen?", fragte Phoebe ihren ungeborenen Sohn. **

**Wie auch nicht anders erwartet, bekam sie keine Antwort. **

„**Wie sollen wir beide das denn schaffen, hm?", fragte Phoebe ihren Bauch nun. **

**Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ein Kind ... Nein, sein Kind, allein aufziehen sollte. Sie brauchte ihn. Sie brauchte Unterstützung. Sie wusste, dass sie ihre Schwestern unterstützen würden, aber war es das gleiche? Nein, sie brauchte Cole und Prue hatte es doch auch schon mal geschafft den Tod herbei zu rufen. Warum sollte sie es nicht auch tun? Vielleicht hatte er sich vertan. Vielleicht ... **

„**Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken mehr zu machen", meinte eine Stimme hinter ihr. **

**Überrascht wirbelte Phoebe herum. **

„**Leo?", fragte sie ihn erschrocken, als sie den Wächter des Lichts im Mondenschein stehen sah. **

„**Hey ...", meinte Leo unsicher. **

**Phoebe runzelte die Stirn. Erwartete er plötzlich, dass sie wieder mit ihm sprach? **

„**Ich hab gute Neuigkeiten", meinte er leise. **

**Phoebe schnaubte etwas. **

„**Es sollte dich interessieren", meinte Leo nun. **

**Phoebe verdrehte ihre braunen Augen und hielt sich ihren Bauch. **

„**Es geht um Cole", meinte Leo nun. **

**Wütend starrte Phoebe ihn an. **

„**Wie kannst du es auch nur wagen an ihn zu denken, geschweige denn von ihm zu reden!", rief Phoebe nun sauer. **

„**Phoebe ...", meinte Leo, als er sah, dass Phoebe sich umdrehte. **

**Sie hörte ihm nicht zu und sah erstaunt auf, als sich blaue Lichter vor ihr materialisierten. **

„**Leo, ich schwöre dir ... Cole?", fragte Phoebe nun geschockt und starrte auf den sich eben materialisierten Wächter des Lichts. **

„**Du solltest ihm zuhören", meinte Cole sanft. **

**Phoebe starrte ihn ungläubig an. **

„**Wie ...?", fragte sie und hielt sich ihren Bauch vor Schmerzen. **

„**Er ist jetzt ein Wächter des Lichts ... Dein Wächter des Lichts", eröffnete Leo ihr. **

**Phoebe drehte sich langsam zu ihrem Schwager, bemerkte aber, dass Piper und Paige nun verschlafen, aber sehr interessiert im Türrahmen standen, um. **

„**Leo, du musst nicht ...", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Es geht nicht um uns, Phoebe", meinte Leo sanft. **

„**Worum geht es dann?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

„**Es geht darum, dass du stärker geworden bist", meinte Cole hinter ihr. **

**Phoebe drehte sich zu ihm. **

„**Du bist es wirklich?", fragte sie ihn nun. **

**Cole nickte. Phoebe schmiss sich ihm um den Hals. **

„**Ich dachte ich seh dich nie wieder", schluchzte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ich auch", flüsterte er und drückte sie glücklich an sich. **

„**Ich liebe dich", weinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole lächelte und küsste sie sanft. Der Kuss wurde stürmischer. **

„**Ich liebe dich auch", weinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe drückte ihn glücklich an sich.**

„**Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Paige nun. **

**Leo sah zu den beiden. **

„**Ich hab euch seit zwei Monaten versucht zu sagen, dass Cole zum Wächter des Lichts ausgebildet wird, aber keine von euch wollte mir zuhören", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Es tut mir leid", meinte Piper und küsste ihren Mann kurz. **

**Paige nickte nur. Phoebe sah zu Leo. **

„**Es tut mir leid ... Freunde?", fragte Phoebe ihn unsicher. **

**Leo lächelte und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. **

„**Mehr als nur Freunde", meinte er und ließ Phoebe los, die sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen krümmte. **

„**Phoebe ...?", fragte Cole besorgt. **

„**Okay ... Das ist gar nicht gut ...", flüsterte Phoebe nun. **

„**Was ist gar nicht gut?", fragte Cole sie ängstlich. **

**Phoebe sah an sich hinunter. **

„**Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Was!", fragten Leo und Cole gleichzeitig. **

„**Unser Baby kommt!", rief Paige nun. **

„**Unser? Hab ich irgendetwas verpasst?", fragte Cole und trug Phoebe zum Sofa. **

„**Sie freuen sich", flüsterte Phoebe ihm zu. **

**Cole lächelte. **

„**Das ist toll, Baby, aber ich fürchte wir müssen ins Krankenhaus fahren", meinte Cole dann besorgt. **

„**Es ist zu früh", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole lächelte und er hörte Leo hinter sich lachen. **

„**Es ist nie zu früh für unseren Sohn", meinte er dann und küsste Phoebe sanft. **

**Dann nickte Phoebe. **

„**Auf ins Krankenhaus!", meinte Cole und hob Phoebe hoch. **

**Dann machten sich alle auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus um das erste Halliwell, oder eher Turner, Baby zu entbinden.**


	17. Blut

„**Du solltest wirklich zu ihr rein gehen, Cole", meinte Paige nun. **

„**Sie sollte jetzt nicht noch mehr Stress haben, in dem sie ihren toten Exmann ...". **

„**... Mann", unterbrach Piper ihn. **

**Cole sah überrascht zu der nun ältesten Halliwellschwester. **

„**Sie liebt dich immer noch, Cole und sie hat in den letzten zwei Monaten nichts anders getan, als dir nach zu trauern. Wir dachten schon, dass sie nie wieder über dich hinweg kommt", erklärte Piper ihm. **

**Cole biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. **

„**Okay, hör mir zu, Cole. Du bist der Vater von dem Baby und nicht Leo, der gerade mit ihr da drin ist, also solltest du dann nicht bei ihr sein?", fragte Paige ihren Schwager. **

**Cole sah zu ihnen. **

„**Vielleicht ist es gar nicht mein Kind", meinte er nun. **

„**Was? Wie kannst du so etwas nur von Phoebe denken?", fragte Piper nun empört. **

„**Nein, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht. Verdammt ... Was ist wenn es das Baby der Quelle ist?", fragte Cole die beiden Schwestern besorgt. **

**Paige lächelte etwas. **

„**Es ist dein Kind, Cole. Wir haben alle möglichen Test mit ihr gemacht, um herauszufinden ob das Kind vielleicht doch die Kräfte der Quelle hat, aber es ist ein normales menschliches Baby mit magischen Kräften", erklärte Paige ihm dann. **

„**Und ihr seit euch sicher?", fragte Cole die beiden. **

„**Ja ... Wieso fragst du?", fragte Piper ihn dann misstrauisch. **

**Cole seufzte unglücklich. **

„**Cole!", meinte Paige nun. **

„**Okay, okay ... Also, sollte das Kind böse sein, muss ich es töten", meinte Cole nun und ließ den Kopf hängen. **

„**Was? Wer sagt das?", fragte Piper ihn nun. **

„**Die Ältesten", murmelte Cole nun. **

„**Was? Sie verlangen von dir, das du dein eigenes Kind tötest?", fragte Paige ihn ungläubig und Piper sah ihn bloss geschockt an. **

**Cole nickte traurig. **

„**Das Baby ist gut und auch wenn es eine winzige böse Seite hätte, würden wir nicht zulassen, dass du deinen eigenen Sohn tötest. Ob man böse wird oder nicht, liegt allein an der Erziehung!", meinte Piper nun und ihr Kopf rötete sich leicht. **

**Cole lächelte seine Schwägerin dankbar an. **

„**Ach ja ... Herzlichen Glückwunsch", meinte der frischgebackene Wächter des Lichts und sah lächelnd auf Pipers Bauch. **

„**Danke und nun geh endlich zu Phoebe!", meinte Piper und scheuchte ihren Schwager davon. **

„**Aber ...". **

„**Cole!", hörten die drei Leo rufen. **

„**Was ist? Geht es Phoebe und dem Baby gut?", fragte Cole ihn ängstlich. **

„**Es sind Komplikationen aufgetaucht, du musst sofort zu ihr!", meinte Leo schnell. **

**Cole rannte so schnell er konnte in den Kreissaal. **

„**Was ist los?", fragte Piper besorgt und hielt sich schützend ihren Bauch. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht ... So viel Blut", meinte Leo und er rannte auf die nächste Toilette. **

**Besorgt sahen Piper und Paige sich an. Das hörte sich aber gar nicht gut an.**


	18. Mommys kleine Hexe

„**Miss Halliwell, sie dürfen jetzt nicht pressen!", meinte der Arzt. **

**Phoebe biss die Zähne zusammen. **

„**Schnell Schwester", meinte der Arzt nun. **

„**Was ist los?", fragte Phoebe schwach. **

„**Äh ...". **

**Die Türen zum Kreissaal wurden brutal aufgestoßen und Cole kam herein gestürmt. **

„**Cole", meinte Phoebe erleichtert. **

„**Wie geht es dir?", fragte Cole sie besorgt, als er das viele Blut sah. **

„**Ich bin so müde", gab Phoebe schläfrig zu. **

„**Du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen, hörst du, Baby?", meinte Cole und sah hilflos zu den Ärzten, die ihm andeuteten Phoebe weiter wach zu halten. **

„**Was ist mit unserem Baby?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun ängstlich. **

„**Ihm geht's gut", meinte Cole und sah zu den Ärzten, die ihm zustimmend zu nickten. **

„**Was passiert dann?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun unter Tränen. **

„**Nichts ...", flüsterte Cole sanft und strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. **

**Phoebe lehnte sich erschöpft an seine Brust. **

„**Nicht einschlafen", flüsterte Cole nun. **

„**Ich dachte, du wolltest nicht dabei sein", weinte Phoebe verzweifelt. **

„**Ich wollte nichts anderes", meinte Cole sanft. **

**Phoebe schniefte. **

„**Du bleibst jetzt, oder?", fragte Phoebe ihn und Angst schlich sich in ihre Augen. **

„**Nichts würde mich noch einmal von euch trennen", meinte Cole sanft. **

„**Okay, Miss Halliwell, Sie müssen nun pressen", meinte einer der Ärzte. **

**Phoebe sah zu Cole, der sie aufmunternd anlächelte und dann presste Phoebe. **

„**Ah!", brüllte sie voller Schmerzen und drückte Coles Hand fest zusammen. **

„**Shh ... du machst das super, Baby", meinte Cole sanft und strich ihr eine verschwitze Haarsträhne von der Stirn. **

„**Es tut so weh", wimmerte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ich weiß", flüsterte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe schluchzte. **

„**Okay, pressen Sie nun fest!", rief der Arzt fast und Phoebe presste. **

„**Au!", schrie die junge Hexe und Cole konnte sehen, wie das Blut zwischen ihren Beinen immer mehr wurde. **

**Oh, bitte nicht dachte er nun verzweifelt. **

„**Du solltest deine Gefühle nicht so offensichtlich zeigen", meinte Phoebe nun schwach. **

**Cole sah fragend zu ihr. **

„**Ich bin ein Empath", eröffnete Phoebe ihm. **

„**Solltest du diese Kraft nicht erst später bekommen?", fragte Cole verwirrt. **

„**Die Schwangerschaft", erklärte Phoebe ihm schwach. **

„**Sie müssen noch einmal fest pressen, und dann ist Ihr Baby da", meinte die Hebamme nun. **

**Phoebe sah zu Cole. **

„**Press, Baby", flüsterte er sanft. **

**Phoebe schloss ihre Augen, legte ihr Kinn auf ihre Brust und presste. **

„**Ah!", schrie Phoebe laut auf, doch nun war ein zweiter, ziemlich ärgerlicher Schrei, darunter. **

„**Es ist ein Junge", meinte die Hebamme und legte Phoebe ihren Sohn auf die Brust. **

„**Hey ...", flüsterte Phoebe unter Tränen und strich dem nun ruhigem Baby sanft über den Kopf. **

„**Er ist wunderschön", flüsterte Cole und auch ihm liefen Tränen über die Wangen. **

„**Wollen Sie die Nabelschnur durchschneiden?", fragte die Hebamme nun. **

**Cole sah erstaunt zu ihr und nahm unsicher die Schere entgegen. **

„**Sie können nichts falsch machen", ermutigte ein Arzt ihn, als Cole die Schere ansetzte. **

**Schließlich schnitt Cole die Nabelschnur durch. **

„**Okay, Sie müssen nun noch einmal pressen", meinte die Hebamme. **

**Phoebe presste und die Nachgeburt kam zum Vorschein. Plötzlich sah die Hebamme alarmiert zu dem Arzt. **

„**Wir brauchen Tücher ... Schnell!", rief der Arzt und fing nun an Phoebes Blutung zu stoppen, doch nichts funktionierte. **

„**Oh Gott", flüsterte Cole und sah zu Phoebe, die immer blasser wurde. **

„**Cole", flüsterte sie. **

„**Piper!", schrie Cole hilflos. **

**Er brauchte jemanden der die Zeit anhielt. Doch Piper kam nicht und die Blutung schien nicht zu stoppen. **

„**Verdammt", flüsterte Cole, doch plötzlich blieb der ganze Raum stehen. **

**Irritiert sah Cole sich um. Er wartete nicht lange und fing an Phoebe zu heilen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, da die junge Mutter und Hexe schon viel Blut verloren hatte, aber schließlich stoppte die Blutung und alles war wieder normal. **

„**Wie geht es dir?", fragte Cole sie sanft. **

„**Er hat dir geholfen", flüsterte Phoebe schwach. **

**Cole sah lächelnd auf seinen Sohn, der nun gähnte. **

„**Hast du Daddy geholfen? Du hast Mommy gerettet, mein kleiner Held", flüsterte Cole sanft. **

**In dem Moment löste sich die Zeitstarre und ein irritierter Arzt sah auf den nun Blutfreien Tisch. **

„**Wie ...?", fragte er verwirrt. **

„**Ihr geht's wieder gut", meinte die Hebamme erleichtert. **

„**Gott sei Dank ... Hören Sie mir zu, Miss Halliwell, Sie müssen sich unbedingt ausruhen. Ich verordne Ihnen strengste Bettruhe", meinte der Arzt nun erleichtert, aber auch besorgt.**

**Phoebe nickte nur und lächelte ihren Sohn stolz an. **

„**Ich nehm ihn eben mit um ihn zu untersuchen", meinte die Hebamme und hob den kleinen Jungen von Phoebes Brust. **

**Beide sahen ihr hinterher. Cole sah zu seiner Frau. **

„**Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren", meinte Cole nun ängstlich. **

**Phoebe strich ihm sanft über die Wange. **

„**So schnell wirst du mich nicht los", scherzte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole legte seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch. **

„**Wir sind Eltern", meinte er dann fassungslos. **

„**Ja ... Mommy und Daddy von einem kleinem gesundem Jungen", flüsterte Phoebe überwältigt. **

„**Er ist wunderschön", meinte Cole noch einmal. **

„**Er sieht aus wie du", meinte Phoebe sanft. **

„**War das jetzt ein Kompliment?", fragte Cole sie. **

**Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern und zog ihn dann zu sich. **

„**Finde es heraus", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. **

„**Mh ... ein Kompliment", meinte Cole, nachdem der Kuss geendet hatte. **

„**Wirklich?", neckte Phoebe ihn. **

„**Du hast den Arzt gehört. Du sollst dich ausruhen", meinte Cole sie nun wieder besorgt. **

„**Ich weiß ...", seufzte Phoebe nun. **

„**Wie geht's dir?", fragten Piper, Paige und Leo gleichzeitig, als sie in das Zimmer gestürmt kamen. **

**Phoebe lächelte schwach. **

„**Gut ...", meinte sie dann. **

**Misstrauisch sah Piper zu Cole. **

„**Ich konnte sie retten", meinte Cole beruhigend. **

„**Was ist passiert?", wollte Leo wissen. **

„**Sie hat einfach zu viel Blut verloren", meinte Cole und sah besorgt zu ihr. **

„**Er übertreibt", meinte Phoebe und rümpfte ihre Nase. **

**Piper und Paige verdrehten ihre Augen. **

„**Was ist es? Ist es ein Junge?", fragte Paige schließlich. **

„**Ja, und er ist wunderschön", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Das kann ich mir vorstellen", meinte Leo lächelnd. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm. **

„**Es tut mir so leid, Leo", entschuldigte sie sich ein weiteres Mal. **

**Leo lächelte nun. **

„**Ich verstehe das, Phoebe. Ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich nicht anders Verhalten", meinte Leo dann. **

**Dankbar lächelte Phoebe ihn an. **

„**Und hier ist ihr Sohn wieder", meinte die Hebamme, die nun mit einem kleinen Baby in das Zimmer kam.**

„**Oh ... Er ist so süß", meinte Piper nun und Tränen traten ihr in die braunen Augen. **

**Phoebe lächelte und nahm ihren Sohn sanft entgegen. **

„**Hast du das gehört?", fragte Phoebe ihn sanft. **

**Cole strich seinem Sohn durch das wenige dunkelbraune Haar. **

„**Wie soll er denn nun heißen?", fragte Paige ihre Schwester. **

**Phoebe sah auf. Unsicher sah sie zu Cole. **

„**Ich hätte da schon einen Namen, aber wenn du ...". **

„**Sag ihn", meinte Cole und sah lächelnd auf seinen Sohn, der nun seinen Finger fest umfasste. **

**Phoebe holte tief Luft. Es war bis jetzt ein Geheimnis gewesen. Ihr Geheimnis. **

„**Benjamin Coleridge Turner", meinte sie dann leise. **

**Cole sah überrascht auf. **

„**Wirklich?", fragte Cole sie dann. **

**Phoebe nickte und küsste ihn sanft. **

„**Hieß dein Vater nicht so?", fragte Leo seinen Schwager. **

**Cole nickte gerührt. **

„**Wie kamst du gerade auf den Namen?", fragte Paige nun und strich dem Baby sanft über den Kopf. **

**Phoebe lächelte. **

„**Erst einmal hatte ich ihn schon immer im Hinterkopf und zweitens reagiert er nur auf diesen Namen, nicht wahr, Ben?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn sanft. **

**Ein paar Blüten fielen plötzlich von der Krankenhausdecke. **

„**War er das?", fragte Piper nun. **

**Phoebe lächelte. **

„**Ja, denn du bist Mommys kleine Hexe". **

**Ben nieste. **

„**Oh ...", machte Paige verzückt. **

„**Und Daddys kleiner Held", flüsterte Cole nun. **

„**Wieso das?", fragte Leo nun lächelnd. **

„**Er hat die Zeit angehalten, so dass ich Phoebe heilen konnte", erzählte Cole ihnen stolz. **

„**Er kann die Zeit anhalten?", fragte Piper stolz. **

„**Ich hab schon eine gute Lehrerin für dich, Ben", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Was ist mit Paten?", fragte Leo nun. **

**Phoebe sah zu Cole. Darüber hatte sie sich keine Gedanken gemacht. **

„**Äh ... Ich hab etwas Zeit gehabt darüber nachzudenken", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Und was kam dabei heraus?", fragte Paige nun. **

**Cole sah lächelnd zu ihr. **

„**Piper, Paige, Leo ... würdet ihr gerne die Paten von Ben werden?", fragte Cole nun feierlich. **

**Alle drei grinsten. **

„**Nichts lieber als das", meinte Piper und drückte Cole kurz an sich. **

**Überrascht sah Cole zu Leo, der bloss mit den Schultern zuckte. **

„**Was ist mit dem viertem Paten?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Darryl!", meinten Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig. **

**Die beiden lächelten sich liebevoll an. **

„**Was ist mit Dad?", fragte Piper vorsichtig. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihrer großen Schwester. **

„**Er wird Grandpa", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Weiß er überhaupt schon von seinem Glück?", fragte Piper weiter. **

„**Weiß er es bei dir?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

**Piper seufzte. **

„**Nein, aber ich wollte es ihm nächste Woche sagen", meinte Piper dann. **

„**Was ist nächste Woche?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt und sah kurz zu Cole, der sich um seinen Sohn kümmerte. **

**Lächelnd strich sie ihm durch das dunkle Haar. Cole sah kurz auf. **

„**Dad hat Geburtstag", meinte Piper dann. **

„**Hat er?", fragte Phoebe unsicher. **

„**Hat er", bestätigten Paige, Leo und Cole. **

„**Oh ... Na ja, vielleicht lernt er dann ja schon seinen Enkel kennen", meinte Phoebe und sah zu ihren Schwestern. **

**Piper schüttelte mit dem Kopf und strich Phoebe sanft über den Kopf. **

„**Schussel", meinte Paige neckend. **

**Protestierend stützte Phoebe sich auf, doch Cole drückte sie sanft zurück in die Kissen. **

„**Hey ...", protestierte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole hob eine Augenbraue streng. Phoebe schmollte. **

„**Wer ist Ben´s Wächter des Lichts? Ich meine, er hat doch einen Wächter des Lichts, oder?", fragte Paige und sah zu Leo. **

„**Ja, den hat er. Cole ...". **

„**Hm?", fragte Cole nun. **

„**Du bist auch Ben´s Wächter des Lichts", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Was!", fragte Cole und sah zu seiner Frau. **

**Phoebe lächelte nur. **

„**Das gefällt dir, hu?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich es nicht amüsant finde", gab sie zu. **

**Cole küsste sie sanft. Plötzlich fing Ben an zu weinen. **

„**Oh ... Was ist denn, Kleiner?", fragte Phoebe ihn sanft. **

„**Er hat Hunger", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Und das weißt du woher?", fragte Phoebe ihn sanft. **

„**Ich bin sein Vater!", meinte Cole nun gespielt empört. **

„**Und dafür lieb ich dich", meinte Phoebe ehrlich. **

„**Hm ... Ich liebe dich noch für viel mehr und dich, kleiner Mann, auch", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte. Endlich war sie glücklich. Ihr Sohn war da und ihr Mann war von den Toten auferstanden und nun ihr Wächter des Lichts. Konnte das Leben schöner sein?**


	19. Überraschung der Hormone?

**Fünf Tage später durften Phoebe und Ben nach Hause. Cole, der seine ganze Zeit im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, freute sich wie ein kleines Kind, als er seinen Sohn in den Jeep setzten konnte und endlich mit seiner Familie nach Hause fahren durfte. Phoebe kuschelte sich in den Beifahrersitz und sah kurz nach hinten. Ben schlief friedlich in seinem Kindersitz. **

„**Er ist ein echtes Wunder", meinte Phoebe, als Cole endlich los fuhr. **

„**Ja, das ist er", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Warst du in den letzten Tagen überhaupt mal zu Hause?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann neckend. **

„**Nein, ich war immer in eurer Nähe", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe nickte. **

„**Wieso fragst du?", fragte Cole sie sanft. **

**Phoebe grinste verschmitzt. **

„**Dort wartet eine Überraschung auf dich", meinte Phoebe geheimnisvoll. **

„**Was ist es?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Das sag ich dir nicht", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Aber ich hasse Überraschungen", jammerte Cole nun. **

„**Diese wirst du nicht hassen", meinte Phoebe sicher. **

„**Hm ... Wissen es deine Schwestern oder Leo?", fragte Cole nun neugierig. **

„**Nein, nur ich und Ben", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole sah zu ihr. **

„**Willst du es mir nicht sagen, Ben?", fragte Cole und sah kurz zu seinem Sohn. **

„**Er ist auf meiner Seite", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Nicht mehr lange", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe hob eine Augenbraue. **

„**Wir sind Männer ... Wir werden uns gegen dich verbünden", meinte Cole gespielt gehässig. **

„**Wirklich? Na, dann wird Ben irgendwann mal eine Schwester kriegen müssen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole sah überrascht zu ihr. **

„**Du willst wirklich noch ein Kind ...". **

„**... von dir? Natürlich! Ich wollte nie welche von jemand anderem", meinte Phoebe und strich ihm sanft über die Wange. **

**Cole lächelte sie dankbar an. **

„**Wir sind da", meinte Phoebe nun auch aufgeregt. **

**Ben öffnete seine blauen Augen. **

„**Siehst du das, Ben?", fragte Cole seinen Sohn, als er am Straßenrand parkte. **

**Ben sah seinen Vater mit großen runden blauen Augen an. Phoebe lächelte und hob die Trage, samt des Babys aus dem Wagen. **

„**Lass mich das tragen", meinte Cole schnell. **

**Phoebe reichte ihm die Babytrage. **

„**Ich bin nicht krank", meinte sie dann aber doch. **

**Cole nahm ihre Hand in die seine und ging mit ihr das Gebäude, in dem das Penthouse lag. **

„**Nein, aber der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du dich nicht überanstrengen sollst", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah liebevoll zu ihm auf. **

„**Glaubst du wirklich, dass unser 3150 Gramm Sohn zu schwer für mich ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn lächelnd. **

**Cole drückte den Knopf des Fahrstuhls. **

„**Nein, aber die Trage wiegt auch noch etwas ...", scherzte er. **

**Phoebe sah ihn vernichtend an und ging, als die Fahrstuhltüren sich öffneten, in den Fahrstuhl. **

„**Nun bekommst du die Überraschung nicht mehr", meinte Phoebe und schmollte. **

**Cole sah sie lächelnd an. **

„**Was muss ich tun, damit du nicht mehr böse bist?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Küss mich", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und zog Phoebe enger an sich. Dann küsste er sie sanft. **

„**Mh ... Ich überleg mir das mit der Überraschung noch", meinte Phoebe, als der Kuss geendet hatte. **

**Cole lächelte und trat mit ihr an der rechten und der Babytrage in der linken Hand aus dem Fahrstuhl. **

„**Da sind wir", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah gespannt zu ihm auf. **

„**Willst du nicht hinein gehen?", fragte Cole nun. **

„**Geh du vor", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole zog Phoebe hinter sich her, als er die Türschwelle überschritt. **

„**Willkommen Zuhause", flüsterte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm und dann auf die Ballons und das große „Willkommen Zuhause" Banner was an der Decke hing. **

„**Du bist erstaunlich", gab Phoebe zu. **

„**Das höre ich öfter", meinte Cole und küsste sie kurz. **

**Phoebe schlug ihm leicht auf den Oberarm. Cole lächelte und stellte die Babytrage auf das Sofa. **

„**Wir sind zu Hause", meinte Cole und zog Ben die dicke Jacke aus. **

**Phoebe sah lächelnd zu und sah sich um. **

„**Wann hast du das alles gemacht?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann. **

„**Wie schon gesagt, ich bin gut", meinte Cole und hob Ben aus der Trage. **

**Phoebe sah ihn bloss an. **

„**Piper, Paige und Leo haben mir geholfen", meinte Cole dann. **

**Phoebe lächelte und nahm ihm Ben ab. **

„**Schließ die Augen", meinte sie dann. **

**Cole sah sie erstaunt an. **

„**Vertrau mir", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole schloss sofort die Augen und Phoebe nahm ihn bei der Hand. **

„**Du darfst nicht mogeln", meinte Phoebe noch. **

„**Okay ... Was hast du vor?", fragte Cole, als Phoebe durch die Wohnung ging. **

„**Nun bekommst du deine Überraschung", erklärte Phoebe ihm. **

**Cole seufzte. Er hasste Überraschungen. Phoebe entfernte vorsichtig das Klebeband von der Tür, als sie Cole kurz los ließ. Dann griff sie wieder nach seiner Hand und ging mit ihm durch die offene Tür. **

„**Öffne die Augen", meinte Phoebe sanft und knipste das Licht an. **

**Cole öffnete die Augen und sah sich überrascht um. Phoebe wippte Ben auf und ab. **

„**Gefällt es dir?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun unsicher. **

**Cole sah erstaunt zu ihr. **

„**Machst du Witze? Es ist wunderschön ... Wie hast du es so hingekriegt?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Ich hatte eine gute Vorlage", meinte Phoebe sanft. **

„**Aber es sieht haargenau so aus wie auf meiner Zeichnung", meinte Cole erstaunt. **

„**Also magst du es?", fragte Phoebe ihn. **

„**Ich finde es wunderschön", meinte Cole und küsste sie sanft. **

**Phoebe lächelte und legte Ben in das Gitterbett. Cole sah ihr dabei zu. **

„**Es ist noch etwas kalt hier ... Gibst du mir mal die blaue Decke dort drüben?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

**Cole nickte und reichte ihr die Decke. Phoebe legte sie über Ben´s kleinen Körper. **

„**Das ist doch ...", stotterte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe grinste. Er hatte es bemerkt. **

„**Ja, ich hatte etwas Langeweile", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Du hast es wirklich gemacht", meinte Cole, der ganz baff war. **

**Phoebe grinste. **

„**Ich liebe dich", meinte Cole und umarmte Phoebe sanft. **

„**Das hab ich mir schon gedacht", meinte Phoebe, glücklich darüber, dass ihre Überraschung geglückt war. **

„**Wann hast du das alles gemacht?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Weiß nicht ... Ich hatte ja genug Zeit", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Du hast das alles allein gemacht, oder?", fragte Cole sie dann. **

**Phoebe lächelte. **

„**Ja ... Ich wollte nicht, dass es jemand vor dir sieht", erklärte Phoebe ihm und setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl. **

„**Was ist mit den Möbeln?", fragte Cole und sah auf Ben, der nun wieder schlief. **

„**Was soll mit den Möbeln sein?", fragte Phoebe ihn verständnislos. **

„**Hast du sie selbst aufgebaut und hingestellt?", fragte Cole nun besorgt. **

„**Wer denn auch sonst?", antwortete Phoebe irritiert. **

„**Bist du verrückt gewesen!", meinte Cole nun sauer. **

**Erschrocken sah Phoebe ihn an. **

„**Ich ...". **

„**Du hättest eine Fehlgeburt durch diese Schufterei hervorrufen können", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm auf. **

„**Du hasst es!", weinte sie und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. **

**Perplex sah Cole ihr nach und folgte ihr schließlich. **

„**Ich hasse es nicht", meinte Cole sanft, als er das Schlafzimmer nun betrat. **

**Phoebe lag weinend auf dem Bett. Der Arzt hatte den beiden gesagt, dass auch noch ein paar Tage oder Wochen nach der Geburt Phoebes Hormone verrückt spielen würden und genau das geschah gerade. Cole setzte sich zu seiner Frau. **

„**Ich liebe dieses Zimmer, Baby, aber es war gefährlich all die Möbel selbst aufzubauen", meinte Cole liebevoll. **

**Phoebe schluchzte etwas. **

„**Ich könnte mir es nie verzeihen, wenn dem kleinen Kerl da drüben etwas passiert", versuchte Cole erneut sein Glück. **

„**Ich doch aber auch nicht, Cole", weinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole nahm sie sanft in den Arm. **

„**Ich wünschte ich wäre hier gewesen um dir das abzunehmen", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm. **

„**Es war nicht deine Schuld, dass du nicht hier sein konntest", meinte Phoebe und sah auf ihre Hände. **

„**Deine auch nicht", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe lächelte traurig. **

„**Wegen mir warst du doch überhaupt erst weg", meinte sie dann. **

„**Und wenn ich nicht gestorben wäre, was dann? Wären wir beide dann gerade hier? Würde Ben überhaupt existieren?", fragte Cole sie sanft. **

„**Ich war auch schon schwanger, als ...". **

„**Das weiß ich, Baby, aber die Seherin wollte unser Kind für sich. Doch durch ihren Tod konnte ich das verhindern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass unsere Zukunft nun anders aussehen würde, wäre ich nicht gestorben", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah ihn an. **

„**Wahrscheinlich", meinte Phoebe dann und kuschelte sich schützend an ihn. **

„**Ich hab immer Recht", meinte Cole neckend. **

„**Fast immer", meinte Phoebe müde. **

„**Immer", flüsterte Cole, als er merkte, dass Phoebe eingeschlafen war. **

**Er legte sie sanft auf das Bett und deckte sie zu. Dann küsste er sie sanft auf die Stirn und stand auf. Er verließ das Schlafzimmer und ging in Ben´s Zimmer. Dort setzte sich der frischgebackene Vater in den Schaukelstuhl und beobachtete seinen Sohn, der sich mit der rechten Faust an der blauen Decke fest klammerte. **

„**Diesmal werden wir es nicht verbocken, dafür wirst du sorgen, nicht wahr, Benny Ben?", fragte Cole seinen schlafenden Sohn und benutzte Ben´s Spitznamen, den er von seiner Mutter hatte. **

**Ben bewegte sich etwas und Cole lächelte. Kaum zu glauben, dass er so etwas wunderschönen geschaffen haben sollte, doch dort lag nun sein Sohn. Sein Kind ... Sein Kind was er mit der Frau hatte, die er über alles liebte. Cole lächelte und beobachtete Ben noch lange, bis er dann schließlich in dem Schaukelstuhl einschlief.**


	20. Väter

**Unsicher sah Phoebe in ihren Kleiderschrank. Was, zum Teufel, sollte sie anziehen? **

„**Cole!", rief Phoebe ihren Mann schließlich und sah sich um. **

„**Was ist?", fragte Cole, der nun mit Ben auf dem Arm in das Schlafzimmer kam. **

„**Was kann ich anziehen?", fragte Phoebe ihn und zog einen Schmollmund. **

„**Meiner Meinung hast du genug in deinem Kleiderschrank", meinte Cole und legte Ben in das viel zu große Bett seiner Eltern. **

**Phoebe streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. **

„**Nach was suchst du denn genau?", fragte Cole sie dann. **

**Phoebe rieb sich die Stirn. **

„**Nach etwas beschwichtigendem", war ihre Antwort. **

**Irritiert hob Cole eine Augenbraue. **

„**Mein Dad hat heute Geburtstag", erinnerte Phoebe ihn. **

„**Und?", fragte Cole sie verwirrt. **

„**Ich werde ihm irgendwie erklären müssen, warum er plötzlich Grandpa ist ... Und vor allem, warum du noch lebst", meinte Phoebe und seufzte. **

**Cole lächelte. **

„**Baby, er ist dein Vater, er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Mir vielleicht nicht ...", murmelte Phoebe und setzte sich auf das Bett. **

**Ben gab Geräusche von sich und Phoebe strich ihm sanft über den Kopf. **

„**Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Cole sie nun doch etwas besorgt. **

„**Na ja, du hast seine jüngste Tochter, sein ewiges Baby, zur Königin der Unterwelt gemacht und sie geschwängert ... Ich glaube kaum, das er darauf so toll reagieren wird", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole setzte sich zu ihr. **

„**Es wird alles gut gehen, Phoebe". **

„**Warum sollte es das?", fragte Phoebe ihn. **

„**Erst einmal, weil wir nun einen Sohn haben und Victor wird wohl kaum die Eltern seines Enkels töten ...". **

„**Und zweitens?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Wir sind nicht die einzigen auf die er sauer sein wird. Hey, Leo hat Piper geschwängert ... Sein verhasster Schwiegersohn, der obendrein noch ein Wächter des Lichts ist", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe lächelte, doch dann gefror ihr lächeln. **

„**Du bist jetzt auch ein Wächter des Lichts", meinte Phoebe wieder besorgt. **

„**Muss er das wissen?", fragte Cole sie. **

**Phoebe küsste ihn sanft. **

„**Machst du Ben fertig?", fragte sie ihn dann. **

**Cole nickte und hob seinen Sohn von dem Bett. **

„**Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Phoebe", meinte Cole und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Okay ... Ich versuch´s", versprach Phoebe ihm, sah aber nicht gerade überzeugt aus. **

**Cole verließ das Schlafzimmer mit ihrem Sohn und Phoebe sah wieder in ihren Kleiderschrank. Sie war keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. **

„**Okay ... Was mag Dad?", fragte Phoebe und wühlte sich durch ihre Kleidung.**


	21. Überraschung Grandpa

**Als der Jeep der Turners vor dem Halliwell-Manor hielt sah Phoebe unsicher zu dem rosa Haus. **

„**Er ist noch nicht da", beruhigte Cole sie und griff nach ihrer Hand.**

**Phoebe, die sich für eine schlichte dunkelblaue Jeans und eine rosa Bluse entschieden hatte, sah zu ihm. **

„**Und das ist gut?", fragte Phoebe und öffnete die Beifahrertür langsam. **

„**Was soll er schon großartig tun, Phoebe?", fragte Cole, als er Ben´s Babytrage aus dem Auto hob. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht, aber er wird ein wütender Vater sein und wütende Väter bedeuten nie etwas gutes", meinte Phoebe und zog sich ihre Jeansjacke an. **

**Cole ging, mit Ben´s Trage in der rechten und Phoebes Hand in der linken Hand, die Treppe zum Halliwell-Manor hinauf. **

„**Vielleicht sollten wir es ihm erst an seinem nächsten Geburtstag sagen", meinte Phoebe unsicher, die die Babytasche über die linke Schulter geworfen hatte. **

„**Oder wir sagen es ihm jetzt und haben es damit hinter uns", meinte Cole und öffnete die Haustür. **

**Phoebe seufzte und ging durch die Tür. **

„**Wir sind da!", rief Phoebe leise, um Ben nicht zu wecken, der nun wieder schlief. **

**Alles in allem war Ben ohnehin ein ziemlich ruhiges Kind was kaum schrie. Cole´s Vermutung war, dass er dafür in seinen Kleinkinderjahren wilder werden würde. **

„**Hey, wo ist unser Baby?", fragte Paige und kam in den Flur geeilt. **

„**Äh ... Hier", meinte Cole und hob die Babytrage etwas hoch. **

**Paige nahm sie ihm ab. **

„**Ja, Hallo, kleiner Mann. Wie geht es dir?", fragte Paige ihn in Babystimme. **

**Phoebe und Cole sahen sich amüsiert an. **

„**Wo ist Piper?", fragte Phoebe und zog nun wieder ihre Jeansjacke aus. **

„**In der Küche", meinte Paige und ging mit Ben in das Wohnzimmer. **

„**Hat sie gerade unseren Sohn entführt?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

**Phoebe lächelte und küsste ihn sanft. **

„**Ich bin froh darüber, dass sie sich endlich für uns und vor allem auf Ben freuen", meinte Phoebe dann. **

**Cole lächelte und ging mit Phoebe in die Küche, in der sie Piper beim Kochen vorfanden. **

„**Hey, Pip", meinte Phoebe und lächelte. **

**Piper sah auf und umarmte ihre kleine Schwester. **

„**Wie geht es dir? Wo ist Ben?", fragte Piper und sah lächelnd zu Cole, der sich nun an den Küchentisch setzte. **

„**Mir und Ben geht es gut", meinte Phoebe und klaute sich eine Möhre von Pipers Arbeitsbrett. **

„**Das freut mich, Phoebe. Okay ... Wie nervös bist du?", fragte Piper sie dann. **

**Phoebe lächelte. **

„**Viel nervöser als du", antwortete Phoebe und ließ sich zu Cole auf den Schoss ziehen. **

„**Ich glaube nicht, dass das überhaupt noch möglich ist", meinte Piper und rührte in einem Topf herum. **

„**Glaub mir, es ist möglich", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe rammte ihm sanft den Ellbogen in die Rippen. **

„**Warum sollte es bei dir schlimmer sein, als bei mir?", fragte Piper ihre kleine Schwester und hackte nun den Rest der Möhren klein. **

„**Na ja, Leo hat dich nicht böse gemacht und dich dann auch noch geschwängert", meinte Phoebe und knabberte an ihrer Möhre. **

„**Das stimmt allerdings, aber Dad hatte schon immer ein Problem mit Leo und nun schwängert dieser mich auch noch", meinte Piper und etwas Angst schlich sich in ihre Stimme. **

„**Tja, und nun ist Cole auch noch ein Wächter des Lichts ... Mein Wächter des Lichts ... Ich bin so tot", meinte Phoebe und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. **

**Cole musste grinsen. **

„**Ich auch", stieg Piper darauf ein. **

„**Niemand von euch wird hier sterben, wenn dann sind das Leo und ich", meinte Cole nun scherzend. **

**Erschrocken sah Phoebe auf. **

„**Das war ein Scherz", meinte Cole sofort. **

„**Mach darüber keine Witze", bat Phoebe ihn ängstlich. **

„**Äh ... Phoebe? Ich glaube euer kleiner Sabbermatz muss gewickelt werden", meinte Paige und kam mit Ben, den sie so weit weg wie möglich von ihrem Körper hielt, in die Küche. **

**Phoebe nahm ihren Sohn lächelnd entgegen. **

„**Wo kann ich ihn ...?", fragte Phoebe ihre große Schwester. **

„**Äh ...". **

„**Danke", meinte Phoebe und lief aus der Küche. **

„**Hab ich irgendetwas gesagt?", fragte Piper die anderen irritiert. **

„**Nein, aber Phoebe kann nun unsere Gefühle spüren und wenn du ...", meinte Paige nun. **

„**Nein, Phoebe nicht das Sofa!", rief Piper und lief aus der Küche. **

**Paige und Cole folgten ihr amüsiert. **

„**Hallo, Piper", meinte Victor, der plötzlich im Flur stand. **

„**Dad?", fragte Piper ihn unsicher und blieb stehen. **

**Victor sah zu seiner mittleren Tochter und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß. **

„**Wie kommt es, dass du anders aussiehst?", fragte Victor seine Tochter. **

**Paige und Cole hielten sich im Hintergrund. **

„**Es könnte daran liegen, dass ich schwanger bin", meinte Piper nun leise. **

**Victors Augen wurden groß. **

„**Du meinst ich ...? Aber wie ...? Wann?", fragte Victor sie überrumpelt. **

„**Äh ... Ja, du wirst Grandpa ... Herzlichen Glückwunsch", meinte Piper unsicher. **

**Victor starrte sie an. **

„**Ich glaub ich muss mich erst einmal setzten", meinte Victor und ging in Richtung Wohnzimmer davon. **

„**Nein!", rief Paige und stellte sich Victor plötzlich in den Weg. **

„**Warum nicht?", fragte der Vater von Prue, Piper und Phoebe sie. **

„**Äh ... Willst du dich nicht in die Küche setzten?", fragte Paige ihn. **

**Cole sah besorgt ins Wohnzimmer. **

„**Warum sollte ich?", fragte Victor nun. **

„**Äh ...". **

„**Cole, hast du noch Feuchttücher mit?", fragte Phoebe aus dem Wohnzimmer. **

**Victor schob Paige unsanft zur Seite und betrat das Wohnzimmer. **

„**Hast du ...? Dad?", fragte Phoebe ihn erschrocken, als sie von Ben aufsah. **

„**Was ist das?", fragte Victor Benett geschockt und starrte auf Ben. **

**Phoebe öffnete den Mund, um ihm zu antworten, doch es kam kein Wort heraus. **

„**Das ist dein Enkel", meinte Cole nun und reichte Phoebe ein Paket mit Feuchttüchern. **

„**Ich dachte ...", meinte der Mann verwirrt und sah zu Piper. **

„**Überraschung", murmelte Paige nun. **

„**Was zur Hölle geht hier vor!", rief Victor nun. **

**Phoebe sah hilfesuchend zu Cole, der nun mit den Schultern zuckte. Nun fing Ben an zu weinen. **

„**Was hast du denn?", fragte Phoebe ihren Sohn sanft und zog ihn fertig an. **

**Dann reichte sie ihn Cole, der seinen Sohn besorgt hin und her wippte. **

„**Okay, damit ich das richtig Verstehe. Du, Phoebe, hast ein Baby mit dem Dämon und du, Piper, bist schwanger von dem Wächter des Lichts?", fragte Victor nun seine Töchter. **

**Geknickt nickten Piper und Phoebe. **

„**Ich brauch frische Luft", murmelte der ältere Mann und verließ nun das Haus. **

**Piper und Phoebe sahen sich hilflos an. **

„**Das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm gelaufen wie wir es vermutet haben", meinte Paige nun. **

**Piper und Phoebe sahen skeptisch zu ihrer kleinen Schwester, die entschuldigend ihre Hände hob.**


	22. Ein Grund mehr um zu gratulieren

„**Er ist nun seit einer Stunde da draussen", meinte Phoebe besorgt und sah auf Ben, der nun selig in seiner Babytrage schlief. **

„**Vielleicht solltest du mal mit ihm reden. In Ruhe", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. **

„**Ich gehe mit dir", meinte Piper und zog Phoebe brutal hinter sich her. **

**Die beiden verließen das Haus und starrten auf ihren Vater, der auf den Treppenstufen vor ihnen saß. **

„**Ich dachte schon, ihr würdet gar nicht mehr kommen", murmelte er. **

**Phoebe und Piper lächelten etwas und setzten sich neben ihn. Eine von ihnen rechts, die andere links. **

„**Es tut uns leid, Dad", meinte Piper nun. **

**Victor lächelte schwach. **

„**Wir wussten nur nicht wie wir es dir sagen sollten", versuchte Phoebe ihr Glück. **

„**Hi Dad, ich bin schwanger?", fragte Victor die beiden bitter. **

„**So einfach war das nicht", flüsterte Phoebe nun. **

**Victor sah zu ihr. **

„**Wolltest du dich nicht so wie so von diesem Dämon trennen?", fragte der besorgte Vater dann. **

**Phoebe sah auf. **

„**Er ist kein Dämon mehr", meinte Phoebe nun und sah kurz zu Piper, die ihrer Schwester andeutete weiter zu sprechen. **

„**Und wie oft hat er dir das schon erzählt?", fragte Victor nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Er ist jetzt ein Wächter des Lichts ... Mein Wächter des Lichts", meinte Phoebe nun leise. **

**Victor lachte bitter auf. **

„**Das muss in den Genen liegen", meinte er dann. **

„**Er war natürlich vorher ein Dämon", meinte Piper nun schnell. **

**Phoebe sah irritiert zu ihrer Schwester. **

„**Um genau zu sein war er sogar die Quelle des Bösen und hat Phoebe zu seiner Königin gemacht", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Piper!", zischte Phoebe nun. **

„**Er hat was?", fragte Victor nun geschockt. **

„**Aber er hat die Quelle unterdrückt und ist für Phoebe und ihr Baby gestorben", erklärte Piper weiter. **

**Verzweifelt vergrub Phoebe ihren Kopf in ihren Händen. Dieses Gespräch nahm eine Wendung, die ihr nicht gefiel. **

„**Und dann?", fragte Victor skeptisch. **

„**Dann haben ihn die Ältesten gerettet und zum Wächter des Lichts ausgebildet. Letzte Woche ist er dann wieder aufgetaucht, nachdem er fast sechs Monate verschwunden war", meinte Piper dann. **

„**Geht's dir gut, Kleines?", fragte Victor plötzlich. **

**Überrascht sah Phoebe auf. **

„**Was?", fragte sie dann. **

„**Das muss hart für dich gewesen sein ... Geht's dir jetzt besser?", fragte Victor sie. **

**Phoebe lächelte etwas. **

„**Ja ... Ich bin noch etwas angeschlagen von der Geburt, aber sonst ...", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Victor nahm die Hände seiner Töchter in die seinen. **

„**Okay ... Ich hab ja heute Geburtstag ...". **

„**Es tut uns leid, dich gerade heute damit zu konfrontieren", meinte Piper nun. **

**Victor sah lächelnd zu der nun ältesten Schwester. **

„**Ich hätte mir keine schöneren Geschenke vorstellen können, doch ...". **

„**Oh, oh ...", meinte Phoebe leise. **

**Sie hasste Sätze die mit "doch" oder "aber" weitergeführt wurden. **

„**Ihr müsst mir eins Versprechen", meinte Victor nun. **

„**Was?", fragte Piper nun. **

„**Das nächste Mal wenn so etwas passiert, möchte ich, dass ich es sofort erfahre", meinte er dann. **

„**Okay", meinte Phoebe ehrlich. **

**Piper nickte zustimmend und Victor umarmte seine beiden, ihm gebliebenen, Töchter. **

„**Ich liebe euch". **

„**Wir lieben dich auch, Daddy", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Victor lächelte und ließ die beiden los. **

„**Und wie heißt euer Baby? Es ist ein Mädchen, also ...". **

„**Es ist kein Mädchen", unterbrach Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Nicht?", fragte Victor nun überrascht. **

„**Nein, es ist ein Junge und sein Name ist Benjamin Coleridge Turner", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Wow ... Weiß eure Grandma schon davon?", fragte Victor nun. **

**Piper und Phoebe sahen sich an. **

„**Nein, sie kommt erst, wenn Ben und mein Baby getauft werden", meinte Piper dann. **

„**Was wird es?", fragte der frischgebackene Großvater. **

„**Ein Mädchen", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Glaubst du", murmelte Phoebe leise, doch niemand hörte sie. **

„**Okay ... Wann ist Ben geboren?", fragte Victor nun und sah zu Phoebe. **

**Diese lächelte. Sie liebte es über ihren Sohn zu sprechen. **

„**Am 6 November ... Er kam eine Woche zu früh", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Vier Tage nach deinem eigenem Geburtstag. Hast du das Geschenk bekommen?", fragte Victor seine jüngste Tochter. **

„**Ja, vielen Dank, Dad", meinte Phoebe noch. **

„**Und wann sollst du Mommy werden?", fragte Victor und sah zu Piper. **

**Diese lächelte. **

„**Am 21 Februar", antwortete Piper. **

**Victor drückte die beiden an sich. **

„**Aber braucht ihr wirklich Leo und Cole?", fragte er scherzhaft. **

„**Ja!", antworteten beide Schwestern schnell. **

„**Ihr liebt sie, hu?", fragte Victor nun. **

„**Über alles", meinten Piper und Phoebe synchron. **

„**Okay ... Können wir nun wieder reingehen?", fragte Victor die beiden. **

**Phoebe stand auf und half Piper auf. **

„**Ich dachte schon du würdest nie fragen", meinte Piper nun. **

**Dann gingen die drei durch die Haustür wieder hinein ins Haus. **

„**Leo?", fragte Piper überrascht, als sie ihren Mann sah. **

„**Hey Schatz ... Victor", meinte Leo dann. **

**Victor lächelte und ging ins Wohnzimmer, in dem Cole saß und Ben sanft hin und her wiegte. **

„**Äh ... Kann ich ihn auch mal halten?", fragte Victor seinen Schwiegersohn nun. **

**Überrascht sah Cole auf. **

„**Natürlich", meinte Cole und reichte Ben an Victor weiter. **

**Phoebe lehnte sich erschöpft an ihren Mann. **

„**Alles okay, Baby?", fragte Cole sie besorgt. **

**Phoebe nickte und setzte sich zu ihm auf den Schoss. **

„**Ist der Stress vorbei?", fragte Paige und kam nun wieder in das Wohnzimmer. **

**Alle nickten glücklich. **

„**Okay ... Können wir dann Kuchen essen?", fragte Paige sie. **

**Alle nickten und gingen die Küche um nun endlich das zu feiern, wofür sie eigentlich alle zusammen gekommen waren. Den Geburtstag von Victor Benett.**


	23. Wer hat unsere Kräfte gesehen?

„**Cole!", brüllte Phoebe plötzlich. **

**Erschrocken rannte Cole aus dem Kinderzimmer seines Sohnes. **

**Ben, nun drei Monate alt, war gerade eingeschlafen. **

„**Was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt. **

„**Ich kann meine Kräfte nicht benutzen", meinte Phoebe und umwickelte ihre blutende Hand mit etwas Küchenrolle. **

„**Was hast du gemacht?", fragte Cole sie und sah sich ihre Hand genauer an. **

„**Ich wollte bloss einen Apfel schneiden und ich bin abgerutscht. Ich wollte das Messer von mir weg levitieren und es funktionierte nicht", erklärte Phoebe ihm. **

„**Wie kann das sein?", fragte Cole und fing nun an sie zu heilen. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht, aber auch, als ich vorhin einen Feuerball schleudern wollte hat es auch nicht funktioniert", meinte Phoebe und sah ihn besorgt an. **

„**Was hattest du mit dem Feuerball vor?", fragte Cole irritiert. **

„**Ich wollte Feuer im Kamin machen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Natürlich ... Hast du schon mit deinen Schwestern gesprochen?", fragte Cole seine Frau. **

„**Nein ... Bestimmt wären sie sauer", meinte sie nun. **

„**Warum sollten sie?", fragte Cole irritiert. **

„**Weil ich es bin ... Ich und meine Kräfte ... Ach, du verstehst das nicht", meinte Phoebe frustriert. **

„**Was versteh ich nicht, Phoebe?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Ach, nichts ...", murmelte Phoebe und ging ins Wohnzimmer. **

**Cole wollte ihr gerade folgen, als das Telefon klingelte. **

„**Turner?", meldete er sich. **

„**Cole, hey, ich hab da mal ne Frage an dich ... Kann Phoebe ihre Kräfte benutzen?", fragte Paige am anderem Ende der Leitung. **

**Cole sah kurz ins Wohnzimmer. **

„**Nein", gab er schließlich zu. **

„**Du?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Ich hab sie gerade noch geheilt", antwortete er. **

„**Was mit dem orben? Kannst du orben?", fragte Paige weiter. **

**Cole seufzte und schloss die Augen. **

„**Nein", meinte er dann und Besorgnis schlich sich in seine Stimme. **

„**Okay, ich glaube es wäre besser wenn ihr zu uns kommt, denn hier sind wir alle am sichersten", meinte Paige nun. **

„**Was ist mit euren Kräften?", fragte Cole sie. **

**Paige schwieg. **

„**Paige?", fragte Cole nun besorgt. **

„**Wir können sie nicht benutzten und Piper rastet fast aus", gestand Paige ihm. **

„**Wir kommen so schnell wie möglich", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Bye". **

„**Bye", dann hatte Cole aufgelegt und ging in das Wohnzimmer. **

„**Pack ein paar Sachen zusammen", meinte er nun. **

„**Warum? Wer war das am Telefon?", fragte Phoebe besorgt. **

„**Deine Schwestern, sie können ihre Kräfte auch nicht benutzten", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm. **

„**Auch? Du hast ihnen gesagt, dass etwas mit meinen Kräften nicht stimmt?", fragte Phoebe ihn empört. **

„**Hey, auch ich kann nicht mehr orben", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah besorgt zu ihm. **

„**Was passiert mit mir, Cole?", fragte Phoebe ihn ängstlich. **

„**Nichts, Baby. Alles wird wieder gut", flüsterte Cole du nahm sie kurz in den Arm. **

„**Ich hab Angst", gestand sie ihm. **

„**Wovor?", fragte Cole sie sanft. **

„**Wir sind nun verwundbar, Cole", meinte Phoebe und ihr Blick wanderte zu Ben´s Zimmertür. **

„**Ihm wird nichts passieren, Phoebe. Ben hat sein eigenes Schutzschild, was noch nicht einmal bei einem Kräfteverlust verloren geht", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Ich pack ein paar Sachen für uns ... Kümmerst du dich um Ben?", fragte Phoebe ihn. **

**Cole küsste sie kurz. **

„**Mach dir keine Sorgen, es passiert schon nichts", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe lächelte, küsste ihn schnell und ging in das Schlafzimmer. Cole seufzte. Warum konnte er seinen eigenen Worten nicht glauben?**


	24. Melinda Wyatt?

„**Okay, Piper, du musst nun ganz ruhig atmen", meinte Phoebe, als sie bei ihren Schwestern angekommen waren. **

„**Was passiert mit unseren Kräften?", fragte Piper ihre Schwester besorgt. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht", gab Phoebe zu und sah zu Paige, die nun die Treppe runter kam. **

„**Ich ... Ist das ein Einhorn?", fragte Paige und sah durch die Glastür in die Küche. **

„**Du machst Witze", meinte Piper und stand auf. **

„**Da steht ein Einhorn in meiner Küche!", rief sie dann geschockt. **

„**Piper, du musst dich beruhigen", meinte Phoebe sanft. **

„**Beruhigen? Ich soll mich beruhigen, Phoebe? In meiner Küche steht ein Pferd!", rief Piper und rauschte an ihren Schwestern vorbei in die Küche. **

„**Ein Einhorn!", rief Phoebe und folgte ihrer Schwester. **

**Paige lief hinter den beiden her. **

„**Raus mit dir!", meinte Piper und zog an dem Seil, welches um den Hals des Einhorns gelegt war. **

„**Piper ... Willst du denn gar nicht wissen was es hier tut?", fragte Phoebe und streichelte dem verzaubertem Pferd über die weiße Schnauze. **

„**Nein, ich will, dass es verschwindet!", meinte Piper nun. **

**Cole kam nun mit Ben auf dem Arm und Leo im Schlepptau in die Küche. **

„**Ist das ein Einhorn?", fragte der ehemalige Halbdämon erstaunt. **

„**Es sieht zumindest so aus", meinte Paige nun.**

„**Es soll gehen", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Das kann es nicht mehr, Piper", meinte Leo nun vorsichtig. **

„**Was heißt das? Ich will kein Pferd in meiner Küche haben!", meinte Piper und rieb sich beruhigend den Bauch. **

„**Einhorn", warf Phoebe schnell ein. **

„**Ich schwöre dir, Phoebe, wenn du noch einmal ...". **

**Phoebe lächelte ihre große Schwester an. **

„**Es ist ein Geschenk, Piper", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Für wen?", fragte Piper ihn und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann. **

„**Für euer Kind", meinte Cole und legte Ben sanft an seine Brust. **

„**Unser Kind ist noch nicht einmal geboren und es kann wahrscheinlich auch dann noch nichts mit einem Pferd anfangen". **

„**Einhorn", murmelte Phoebe nun. **

„**Es ist ein Schutz", meinte Leo nun und sah besorgt zu Cole. **

„**Wofür zur Hölle?", fragte Paige nun. **

**Phoebe sah strafend zu ihrer Schwester. **

„**Für die Geburt unseres Kindes", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Was? Aber unser Baby soll erst in fünf Tagen auf die Welt kommen", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Tja, sieh dir Ben an. Er hat auch selbst entschieden wann er auf die Welt kommt", meinte Phoebe und strich ihrem Sohn durch das dunkelbraune Haar. **

„**Das kann nicht sein", meinte Piper nun geschockt. **

„**Doch ...", meinte Paige nun. **

**Piper sah zu dem Einhorn, dann zu Leo, auf ihre Schwester und dann an sich hinunter. **

„**Meine Fruchtblase ist gerade geplatzt", meinte Piper und hielt sich ihren Bauch.**

„**Okay, Leute, auf den Tisch!", rief Phoebe und stützte Piper ins Esszimmer. **

„**Auf dem Tisch? Ich will in ein Krankenhaus!", meinte Piper nun. **

**Phoebe hob Pipers Rock hoch. **

„**Dafür ist es schon zu spät", berichtete die mittlere Schwester. **

„**Was! Leo!", rief Piper sauer. **

„**Ich kann nichts dafür!", verteidigte Leo sich und trat an Pipers Seite. **

„**Ich kann mein Baby jetzt nicht kriegen", weinte Piper, als Paige los ging um Handtücher und warmes Wasser zu holen. **

„**Du scheinst keine andere Wahl zu haben", meinte Cole und legte Ben in den Laufstall, der schon für das neue Baby aufgebaut war. **

„**Ich schwöre dir, Cole Turner ...", knurrte Piper nun. **

**Plötzlich wurde die Haustür aufgerissen und Victor kam mit einer Frau an der Hand herein gestürmt. **

„**Ich hab tolle Neuigkeiten! Ich werde noch einmal heiraten", meinte er nun. **

**Geschockt sahen alle zu ihm. **

„**Das ist Magret", meinte Victor und zeigte auf die Frau neben sich. **

**Cole runzelte die Stirn. **

„**Ah!", schrie Piper nun vor Schmerzen. **

„**Atme durch die Wehe", meinte Phoebe und sah hilfesuchend zu Cole. **

„**Paige, holst du ihr bitte ein Glas Wasser?", fragte Cole seine Schwägerin. **

„**Was ist hier los?", fragte Victor besorgt. **

„**Du wirst noch einmal Grandpa", meinte Phoebe und sah ein weiteres Mal unter Pipers Rock. **

„**Es geht zu schnell", flüsterte sie Cole zu. **

**Dieser runzelte die Stirn. **

„**Was!", fragte Victor geschockt, der Phoebes Satz an Cole glücklicherweise nicht verstanden hatte, und eilte an Pipers Seite. **

„**Wir brauchen das Einhorn hier!", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Paige!", rief Cole in Richtung Küche. **

„**Okay!", rief diese zurück. **

**Ben fing nun an Geräusche von sich zu geben. **

„**Na, wer ist den der kleine Kerl?", fragte Magret und näherte sich Ben. **

„**An Ihrer Stelle würde ich das lassen", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah überrascht zu ihrem Mann. Normalerweise gab er unglaublich mit seinem Sohn an. **

„**Ach, er wird schon nicht beißen", meinte Magret. **

„**Nein, das höchstwahrscheinlich nicht", murmelte Cole nun. **

**Ben runzelte die Stirn wütend, als er die Frau sah, die sich ihm näherte. Er mochte sie nicht. Sie war das wovor sein Daddy ihn immer warnte. Ben weinte laut und plötzlich umgab ihn ein grünes Schutzschild, welches Magret abwehrte. **

„**Was ...?", fragte Victor erschrocken. **

„**Auch das noch ...", murmelte Phoebe, die gestresst zu Cole sah. **

„**Paige, vergiss das Wasser und das Einhorn und beweg deinen Hintern hierher!", rief Cole und stieß Magret zu Boden. **

„**Was tust du da!", fragte Victor ihn sauer. **

**Piper schrie vor Schmerzen auf. **

„**Alles ist gut, Süße", beruhigte Phoebe ihre Schwester. **

**Paige, die gerade aus der Küche gekommen war und Cole mit Magret kämpfen sah, stürzte sich, ohne überhaupt nach zu fragen worum es ging, in das Getümmel. **

„**Was tun sie da mit meiner Verlobten?", fragte Victor und ließ Pipers Hand los, die nun laut aufschrie. **

„**Tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, Daddy, aber deine Verlobte ist ein Dämon", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Victors Augen sprangen fast aus seinem Kopf. **

„**Jeder aus dieser Familie muss sich einmal mit einem Dämon einlassen, sonst ist er kein richtiger Halliwell", scherzte Piper kurz. **

**Phoebe sah lächelnd zu ihrer Schwester und zu Leo. **

„**Geht's dir gut?", fragte Phoebe den werdenden Vater, während Paige und Cole Magret fesselten. **

„**Klar", meinte Leo und er sah besorgt zu Phoebe. **

**Diese sah wieder unter Pipers Rock. **

„**Paige, halt ihr rechtes Bein!", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Paige eilte zu ihrer Schwester, während Cole Magret im Auge behielt. Phoebe sah kurz zu Ben, der sie neugierig mit seinen blauen Augen ansah und lächelte sanft. **

„**Leo, nimm du das andere Bein!", meinte Phoebe und schob nun den Rock ihrer Schwester höher. **

**Leo tat was ihm gesagt wurde. **

„**Piper, du musst nun pressen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Piper presste, als ginge es um ihr Leben und Leo flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. **

„**Das machst du super ... Ich seh schon den Kopf", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Wirklich?", fragte nun der ganze Raum. **

**Phoebe lächelte und sah zu Piper. **

„**Blondes Haar", flüsterte sie. **

**Piper lächelte schwach, als Victor ihr die Stirn mit einem feuchten Waschlappen abtupfte. **

„**Okay, und noch einmal pressen", meinte Phoebe nun und sah zu Cole, der nun zwar schützend hinter ihr stand, Magret aber trotzdem noch im Auge hatte. **

**Piper presste und schrie laut auf. **

„**Noch einmal!", rief Phoebe nun und hielt ein Handtuch bereit. **

**Piper presste und schrie so laut auf, dass alle besorgt zu ihr sahen. **

„**Noch einmal, Piper, dann ist euer Baby da", meinte Phoebe nun und Tränen traten ihr in die braunen Augen. **

**Piper presste, Leo schrie als sie seine Hand zusammen drückte und ein weiterer Schrei mischte sich darunter, als ein blaues Licht sich in Phoebes Arme orbte. Diese weinte und lachte zugleich. **

„**Na, wenn das mal keine Überraschung ist. Es ist ein Junge", weinte Phoebe glücklich und legte ihn Piper auf die Brust. **

„**Was!", fragte der ganze Raum nun. **

**Phoebe kicherte und reichte Leo die Schere, damit er seinen Sohn abnabeln konnte. Leo durchtrennte die Nabelschnur des Babys und plötzlich nieste das Baby. Die Nachgeburt orbte sich aus Pipers Körper und landete vor Magrets Füßen. **

„**Das ist absolut nicht fair!", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Was?", fragten die beiden verzückten Eltern. **

„**Die Nachgeburt ist das schlimmste!", bockte Phoebe und nahm Ben nun auf den Arm. **

„**Siehst du das, Benny Ben? Das ist dein kleiner Cousin", flüsterte Phoebe sanft. **

Ben starrte auf das Baby, was nun nur noch leise vor sich hin wimmerte. Cole legte seinen Arm um Phoebes Hüfte. Plötzlich ging ein kleiner blauer Blitz durch das Wohnzimmer und Phoebe und Leo sahen sich an.

„**Es hat funktioniert", meinte er und strich seinem Sohn über den Kopf. **

„**Hast du je daran gezweifelt?", fragte Phoebe und sah auf Piper, die nun Paige und ihr Baby im Arm hielt. **

„**Hallo du", meinte Victor und strich dem Baby über den blonden Schopf. **

„**Äh ... Ich will wirklich nicht diesen schönen Moment hier zerstören, aber was tun wir nun mit ihr?", fragte Cole nun. **

**Alle sahen auf Magret und dann zu Victor. **

„**Vernichten?", fragte Victor nun.**

„**Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Phoebe ihn sanft. **

**Victor nickte. Doch noch ehe die drei Schwestern, Leo oder Cole etwas machen konnten, niesten Ben und das Baby gleichzeitig und Magret verschwand. Alle starrten sprachlos auf Ben und das Baby. **

„**Haben die beiden gerade ...?", fragte Paige schließlich. **

„**Es scheint so", meinte Phoebe und drückte Ben schützend an sich. **

„**Okay ... Hat der Kleine auch einen Namen?", fragte Victor nun. **

**Piper sah hilflos auf ihren Sohn, der doch eigentlich eine Tochter hätte sein müssen. **

„**Nein ... Ich hab fest mit einem Mädchen gerettet", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Ich hätte da einen Vorschlag zu machen", meinte Phoebe und reichte Ben an Cole weiter. **

„**Okay, ich bin für alles offen, so lange es nicht Timothy ist", meinte Piper und sah zu Leo. **

**Phoebe sah kurz zu ihrem Mann, der entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. **

„**Was haltet ihr von ... Wyatt Matthew Halliwell?", fragte Phoebe dann. **

**Piper, Leo und auch der Rest des Raumes starrte sie an. **

„**Äh ...", meinte Leo dann. **

„**Ihr mögt ihn nicht?", fragte Phoebe die beiden. **

**Vielleicht war die Freude doch zu früh gewesen. **

„**Doch, sogar sehr, aber wie kommst du darauf?", fragte Piper nun. **

**Phoebe zuckte mit den Schultern. **

„**Ist das nicht egal?", fragte Victor nun. **

„**Es ist zu Ehren von Leo und Paige, was kann daran schon falsch sein?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

**Piper sah zu Paige und Leo. **

„**Hallo, kleiner Wyatt Matthew Halliwell", meinte sie dann. **

**Phoebe atmete erleichtert aus und lehnte sich an Cole. **

„**Willkommen auf der Welt", meinte Cole nun sanft. **

**Wyatt sah ihn mit großen grauen Augen an. **

„**Er mag dich", meinte Piper. **

„**Er ist noch Unschuldig", scherzte Paige nun. **

**Cole steckte ihr die Zunge heraus. Phoebe lächelte, als Leo Piper leidenschaftlich küsste, Victor dem Baby über den Kopf strich, Paige schon entschied wie man ihm beibringen konnte Tante Paige zu sagen und Cole sie sanft umarmte. Ben zog kurz an ihren Haaren. **

„**Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Phoebe und küsste ihn sanft. **

„**Ich liebe euch alle", meinte Phoebe dann. **

**Cole küsste sie sanft in den Nacken. **

„**Dito", flüsterte er. **

„**Wir euch auch", erwiderte dann der Rest des Raumes. **

**Einen Augenblick voller Glück war doch unbezahlbar.**


	25. WArum Granma keine Männer mag etc

„**Phoebe?", fragte Cole und fasste nach den Händen seiner Frau. **

„**Was ist?", fragte Phoebe und sah kurz auf. **

„**Was tust du da?", fragte Cole sie nun lächelnd. **

„**Ich räume auf", erwiderte Phoebe und fing wieder an das Obst in der Obstschale zu ordnen. **

„**Du räumst nie auf, du hasst es aufzuräumen", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Was ist wenn sie ihn nicht mag?", fragte Phoebe und sah zu ihrem Mann. **

**Cole sah auf seinen Sohn, der auf einer Decke im Wohnzimmer lag und mit einer Hand nach seinem Beißring griff, während er sich mit der anderen abstützte. **

„**Wer könnte ihn nicht mögen?", fragte Cole sie dann. **

**Phoebe lächelnd auf ihren Sohn. **

„**Er ist ein Mann", meinte sie dann schließlich. **

**Cole hob die Augenbraue leicht an. **

„**Und?", fragte er schließlich. **

„**Grandma ist nicht sehr gut auf Männer zu sprechen", meinte Phoebe und lehnte sich nun an den Tisch. **

„**Äh ... Sie hat eine Tochter, sollte sie dann nicht wenigstens einen Mann geliebt haben?", fragte Cole sie. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm. **

„**Unseren Grandpa meinst du?". **

**Cole nickte. **

„**Ich hab ihn nie kennengelernt, aber Piper kann dir sicher von ihm erzählen", meinte Phoebe und sah wieder auf Ben, der nun vor sich hin brabbelte und sich nun auf den Rücken drehte. **

„**Du denkst eure Grandma wird Ben und Wyatt verstoßen?", fragte Cole schließlich. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht, denn schließlich ist so etwas in der gesamten Halliwell Linie noch nicht einmal vorgekommen", meinte Phoebe und rieb sich die Stirn. **

„**Nicht ein einziger Junge?", fragte Cole überrascht. **

„**Nicht ein einziger und nun gleich zwei auf einmal?", fragte Phoebe ihn besorgt. **

„**Tja, Veränderungen sind etwas an das sich jeder gewöhnen muss", meinte Cole trocken. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm. **

„**Sie wird ihn lieben, Phoebe", beruhigte Cole sie. **

**Phoebe atmete tief ein und dann wieder aus. **

„**Ziehst du ihn an?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann dann mit ihrem besten Hundeblick. **

„**Ist es nicht hirnrissig, dass wir ihn erst normal anziehen und er bei Piper noch mal umgezogen wird?", fragte Cole sie und hob Ben von der Babydecke. **

„**Wahrscheinlich, aber Piper hat nun mal die Sachen ...", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole sah zu ihr. **

„**Was macht dir noch Sorgen?", fragte er und wippte Ben auf und ab, der fröhlich vor sich hin brabbelte. **

„**Fragst du mich das als mein Mann oder Wächter des Lichts?", fragte Phoebe und lächelte etwas. **

**Cole strich ihr sanft über die Wange. **

„**Ist das nicht das gleiche?", fragte er sie sanft. **

**Phoebe sah ihn liebevoll an. **

„**Es ist wirklich nichts worum du dir Sorgen machen müsstest", meinte Phoebe und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen um ihn zu küssen. **

„**Wirklich?", fragte Cole sie besorgt, während Ben nach Phoebes Halskette griff. **

„**Wirklich", beteuerte Phoebe ihm und küsste ihn sanft. **

**Cole erwiderte den Kuss. **

„**Ich bin so froh wenn das ganze Theater vorbei ist", meinte Phoebe seufzend. **

„**Dann haben wir endlich unsere Ruhe", murmelte Cole. **

„**Wunschdenken", lächelte Phoebe und lief in das Schlafzimmer. **

**Cole sah ihr hinterher. Ben zog an seinem Hemd. **

„**Merkwürdig, nicht wahr?", fragte Cole seinen sechs Monate alten Sohn. **

**Ben sah ihn bloss an. Cole seufzte und ging mit ihm in das Kinderzimmer. Er legte Ben auf den Wickeltisch. **

„**Hör zu, ich weiß das du das kannst, Ben, du musst deine Grandma gleich um deinen kleinen Finger wickeln", meinte Cole nun und knöpfte den Body seines Sohnes auf. **

**Ben streckte ihm brabbelnd die Hände entgegen. **

„**Genau so ... Und dann lächelst du sie an und alles wird gut", meinte Cole und langte nach einer frischen Windel. **

**Ben nickte und biss in seinen Beißring. **

„**Dann muss Mommy auch nicht mehr so nervös sein", erklärte Cole ihm und schob die Windel unter Ben´s Po. **

**Ben sah ihn nun intensiv an. **

„**Denn Mommy macht sich ganz viele Sorgen, dass deine Grandma vielleicht nicht so toll auf dich und Wyatt reagiert", meinte Cole und schloss die Windel nun. **

**Ben griff nach seinen kleinen Füßen. **

„**Bah", war die Antwort des Babys. **

„**Ich wusste, dass du mir hilfst", meinte Cole und knöpfte Ben´s Body wieder zu. **

**Ben kaute bloss an seinem Beißring. Cole seufzte. **

„**Könntest du nicht wenigstens für heute so tun als wärst du ein Mädchen?", fragte Cole und zog Ben einen blauen Pullover über den Kopf. **

**Ben runzelte nun schlechtgelaunt die Stirn. **

„**Das war nur Spaß", lächelte Cole und kitzelte Ben am Bauch. **

**Der Kleine kicherte nun. Cole seufzte und zog Ben Stoppersocken an. **

„**Und versuch dich heute nicht all zu dreckig zu machen", meinte Cole nun und zog Ben nun seine hellblaue Jeanslatzhose an. **

**Ben sah ihn mit seinen blauen Augen unschuldig an. Cole lächelte und kämmte Ben durch das dunkelbraune Haar. Ben rümpfte die Nase und zerstrubbelte das Haar wieder. Cole seufzte. **

„**Das wird Mommy aber gar nicht gefallen", meinte er nun und hob Ben vom Wickeltisch. **

„**Was wird Mommy gar nicht gefallen?", fragte Phoebe nun von der Tür aus. **

**Cole und Ben sahen zu ihr. **

„**Du siehst toll aus", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe lächelte ihn an und nahm Ben entgegen. **

„**Danke", meinte Phoebe dann und strich Ben Haar etwas nach hinten. **

**Ben protestierte lautstark, doch ein kurzer Blick in Phoebes Augen, ließ ihn augenblicklich verstummen. **

„**Das ist mein Junge", meinte Phoebe stolz und gab Ben einen lauten Kuss. **

**Cole lächelte die beiden an. **

„**Können wir?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Hast du die Babytasche schon gepackt?", fragte Phoebe ihn. **

**Cole lächelte. **

„**Gestern schon", war seine Antwort. **

**Phoebe seufzte und sah auf Ben. **

„**Dann fürchte ich können wir gehen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ich liebe dich", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm. **

„**Ich weiß ... Ich liebe dich auch", meinte sie und küsste ihn kurz. **

**Cole seufzte. **

„**Auf in den Kampf", murmelte er und folgte seiner Frau.**


	26. Typisch Phoebe?

**Phoebe musste lächeln, als sie sah, dass Piper schon aus dem Fenster sah, als die drei Turners ankamen. **

„**Sie ist genauso nervös wie ich", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Ihr solltet nicht nervös sein. Ihr solltet euch darüber freuen, dass ihr eure Grandma sehen könnt", meinte Cole und stieg nun aus. **

**Phoebe verdrehte ihre braunen Augen.**

„**Hör bloss nie auf deinen Vater, Benny Ben", scherzte Phoebe und sah nach hinten. **

**Der kleine Junge lachte glücklich. **

„**Ein Glück das du noch nicht verstehst was hier vor sich geht", murmelte Phoebe und stieg ebenfalls aus. **

**Cole hob seinen Sohn aus dem Kindersitz und nahm die Babytasche auf den anderen Arm. **

„**Ich kann auch etwas tragen", meinte Phoebe und sah zu ihm. **

„**Das weiß ich", meinte Cole und ging mit ihr die vielen Treppenstufen zur Haustür hinauf. **

**Phoebe knurrte kurz auf und öffnete dann die Haustür. **

„**Ihr seit schon da?", spielte Piper die Überraschte. **

„**Ja, ich weiß, wir sind etwas früh, aber ...", spielte Phoebe mit und zog sich ihren Mantel aus. **

„**Na, wie geht's denn meinem Lieblingsneffen?", fragte Piper und nahm Ben entgegen, der vergnügt quietschte. **

„**Merkwürdiger Weise geht es ihm Prima", meinte Phoebe und sah zu Cole, der sich bis jetzt zurück gehalten hatte. **

„**Wo ist Wyatt?", fragte Cole schließlich. **

„**Er ist in seinem Laufstall", meinte Piper nun lächelnd. **

**Cole nahm ihr Ben ab und ging zu Wyatt ins Wohnzimmer. **

„**Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Piper und sah ihrem Schwager nach. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Ich hab wirklich keine Ahnung ... Wie geht's dir?", fragte Phoebe ihre große Schwester. **

„**Na ja, Grams kommt gleich. Wie denkst du sollte es mir gehen?", fragte Piper sie. **

„**Du auch, hm?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

„**Jep ... Leo und Paige suchen die Taufkleidung heraus und ich weiß nicht wann Grandma kommt, also ...", seufzte Piper nun. **

**Sie hörten Wyatt weinen und Piper ging zu ihrem Sohn ins Wohnzimmer. Cole hob Ben hoch, der sich gerade ein Holzbaustein in den Mund steckte. **

„**Was ist passiert?", wollte Phoebe wissen. **

**Cole sah entschuldigend zu ihr. **

„**Nichts schlimmes ...", wich er ihr dann aus. **

„**Cole", warnte Phoebe ihn nun. **

**Piper schaffte es Wyatt zu beruhigen. **

„**Hallo, meine Lieben", meinte eine Stimme hinter den drei Erwachsenen. **

**Erschrocken wirbelten Piper und Phoebe zu ihrer Grandma herum. **

„**Na, wo ist meine Enkelin?", fragte Penny Halliwell und sah auf das Baby in Pipers Armen. **

„**Äh ...". **

„**Das ist ein Junge", meinte sie erschrocken. **

**Piper nickte unsicher. Cole stand nun mit Ben in seinen Armen auf. **

„**Oh ... Bist du ein süßes Mädchen", meinte Penny und nahm Ben auf den Arm. **

**Ben runzelte die Stirn. **

„**Äh ... Grandma", meinte Phoebe nun besorgt. **

„**Was ist? Wie ist ihr Name?", fragte Penny nun. **

**Piper musste über Coles Gesichtsausdruck fast lachen. **

„**Benjamin Coleridge Turner", meinte Phoebe dann und biss sich auf die Lippe. **

„**Was!", rief Penny und hielt Ben so weit es ging von sich. **

**Nun fing Ben an zu weinen. Er war es nicht gewohnt so kalt behandelt zu werden, und diese Frau mochte ihn nicht. Phoebe nahm ihren weinenden Sohn entgegen. **

„**Gibt es damit irgendein Problem?", fragte Piper vorsichtig und hielt Wyatt schützend fest. **

„**Ich werde sie nicht taufen", meinte Penny Halliwell bestimmt. **

„**Was? Warum nicht?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Weil sie männlich sind! In unserer Linie werden keine Männer geboren. Von dir hätte ich das ja noch erwartet, Phoebe, aber von dir, Piper?", meinte Penny nun. **

**Geschockt starrte Phoebe sie an und reichte Ben an Cole weiter. **

„**Entschuldigt mich", flüsterte sie und verließ den Raum. **

„**Phoebe!", riefen Piper und Cole ihr besorgt nach. **

**Ben sah böse zu der gemeinen Frau. Sie hatte seiner Mommy weh getan. **

„**Cole!", hörte man Phoebe schreien. **

**Alle rannten in das Esszimmer, in dem ein Dämon Phoebe in seiner Gewalt hatte. **

„**Lass sie los", verlangte Cole von dem Dämon. **

„**Penny?", fragte der Dämon und sah zu der Großmutter der Mädchen. **

**Geschockt starrten alle auf Penny Halliwell. **

„**Grandma?", fragte Phoebe sie nun ungläubig. **

„**Mein Schatz ...", meinte die ehemalige Hexe bedauernd. **

„**Du weißt wie ihr sie wieder bekommen könnt", meinte er und dann waren er und Phoebe verschwunden. **

„**Leo!", brüllte Piper schließlich und legte Wyatt in seinen Laufstall. **

**Geschockt setzte Cole Ben dazu. **

„**Kannst du sie orten?", fragte Piper ihren Schwager. **

**Leo und Paige kamen die Treppe hinunter gestürzt. **

„**Nein", krächzte Cole dann. **

„**Was ist passiert? Grandma, du bist schon hier? Wo ist Phoebe?", fragte Paige nun. **

**Alle sahen zu ihr. **

„**Ein Dämon hat sie", meinte Piper dann und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. **

„**Was für ein Dämon?", fragte Leo nun. **

„**Das ist eine sehr gute Frage ... Penny?", fragte Cole und sah sauer zu ihr. **

„**Was?", fragte diese unsicher. **

„**Er kannte dich ... Woher?", fragte Piper nun. **

„**Nur flüchtig", log Penny nun. **

„**Warum kennst du einen Dämon? Wenn auch nur flüchtig?", fragte Paige nun verwirrt. **

**Cole sah auf Ben, der seinen Vater nun unglücklich ansah. **

„**Wir holen Mommy zurück", versprach er ihm und nahm ihn wieder auf den Arm. **

„**Dachboden!", meinte er dann verlangend. **

**Piper nahm Wyatt auf den Arm und folgte ihm ohne ein weiters Wort zu sagen. Paige und Leo folgten den beiden. Penny seufzte unglücklich und folgten den Vieren dann.**


	27. Lockvogel, Empath, Mutter

**Irritiert sah Phoebe sich um. Sie saß gefesselt an einem Baum? **

„**Wo bin ich hier?", fragte sie sich selbst und sah sich um. **

**Sie konnte eine Person in der Dunkelheit erkennen. **

„**Wer sind Sie und was zur Hölle wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Du bist nur der Lockvogel, Kleines", meinte der Mann, der sie entführt hatte. **

„**Und das mag ich ja auch so gern", murmelte Phoebe nun. **

„**Wen willst du dann? Wenn es Cole ist, dann ...". **

„**Wer ist Cole?", fragte der Mann nun sehr verwirrt. **

„**Du weißt nicht wer Cole ist? Okay ... Wen willst du dann?", fragte Phoebe ihn teilweise erleichtert, aber auch besorgt. **

„**Penelope Halliwell", war seine Antwort. **

**Phoebe starrte ihn verwirrt an. **

„**Sie ist tot", erwiderte Phoebe dann. **

„**Tod? Wann?", fragte er dann besorgt. **

**Phoebe sah nun bedauernd zu ihm. **

„**Seit 1998", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Wer bist du?", fragte er nun. **

**Phoebe runzelte ihre Stirn. **

„**Du entführst mich, weißt aber nicht wer ich bin?", fragte sie ihn schließlich. **

**Er nickte. **

„**Ich bin ihre Enkelin", war Phoebes ehrliche Antwort. **

**Sie wusste nicht, warum sie diesem Dämon all das erzählte, aber irgendwie tat er ihr leid. **

„**Oh ...", meinte er. **

„**Wie ist dein Name?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

**Er sah zu ihr. **

„**Necromancer", meinte er. **

„**Natürlich ... Wie?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Mein Name spielt keine Rolle ... Ich will nur Penny", meinte er nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Selbst in ihrem Tod ...", murmelte die junge Hexe dann. **

„**Was?", fragte Necromancer nun. **

„**Nichts ... glaub mir du willst es gar nicht wissen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Der Dämon sah zu ihr. **

„**Du liebst sie, hu?", fragte Phoebe ihn schließlich. **

**Überrascht sah er sie an. **

„**Dämonen können nicht lieben", meinte Necromancer dann. **

„**Klar, die Leier kenn ich zu genüge, glaub mir. Aber du tust es. Du liebst meine Grandma ... Unvorstellbar", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Was bist du?", fragte er erschrocken. **

„**Eine Hexe?", meinte Phoebe unsicher. **

„**Woher kennst du meine Gefühle?", fragte Necromancer sie. **

„**Oh das ... Ich bin ein Empath", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Er sah zu ihr. **

„**Ich habe einen Empathen entführt?", fragte er sich schließlich selbst. **

„**Es sieht so aus", antwortete Phoebe nun. **

„**Aber wie ...?", fragte Necromancer dann. **

„**Wie ich zum Empathen wurde? Durch die Schwangerschaft meines Sohnes", meinte sie dann lächelnd. **

„**Du hast ein Kind?", fragte er erschrocken. **

„**Ja". **

„**Na super ... Eine Mutter", meinte er nun. **

**Phoebe grinste. Dieser Dämon schien noch etwas wie Moral zu haben. Necromancer setzte sich auf die Stufen der alten unterirdischen Steinkapelle in der sie sich befanden. Beide starrten sich an. Und jetzt?**


	28. Ben´s Verbindung

„**Necromancer", las Paige vor. **

„**Necro ... Wie?", fragte Piper nun. **

„**Necromancer", wiederholte Paige und sah zu ihrer großen Schwester. **

**Penny Halliwell sah nun über Paiges Schulter. **

„**Das ist deine Handschrift, Grandma", meinte Piper nun. **

**Grandma sah auf. **

„**Ja, das kann sein", meinte die alte Frau. **

„**Das kann sein, Grandma? Das hier ist deine Handschrift, was bedeutet, dass du diesen Dämon getötet hast", meinte Piper nun etwas aufgebracht. **

**Cole und Leo, die sich mit den Baby´s im Hintergrund hielten, verkniffen sich ein Grinsen. **

„**Ja, ich hab ihn vernichtet. Und nun?", fragte Penny etwas aufbrausend. **

„**Das heißt du musst seine Schwachpunkte kennen ... Warum stehen sie nicht im Buch der Schatten?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Warum sollten sie?", fragte Penny nun ausweichend. **

„**Selbst Phoebe hat Coles Schwachstellen in das Buch der Schatten geschrieben", meinte Piper nun und Paige nickte zustimmend. **

**Penny´s Blick wanderte zu Cole, dieser lächelte entschuldigend. **

„**Aber ich weiß noch wie man ihn besiegen kann", warf Penny nun ablenkend ein. **

**Misstrauisch sahen Piper und Paige zu ihrer Großmutter. **

„**Kommt ihr?", fragte Penny und lief den Dachboden hinunter. **

„**Mir gefällt das ganze nicht", gab Piper zu. **

„**Irgendetwas ist mit diesem bestimmten Dämon", meinte Paige nun nachdenklich. **

„**Leo, könntest du ...?", fragte Piper ihren Mann freundlich. **

„**Klar ... Cole?", fragte Leo und sah zu seinem Schwager. **

**Cole nahm ihm Wyatt ab. **

„**Geh nur", meinte Cole beruhigend. **

**Leo orbte sich davon. **

„**Du versucht irgendwie Kontakt zu Phoebe herzustellen ... Wer weiß was er ihr alles antut", meinte Piper und verließ mit Paige im Schlepptau den Dachboden, um ihre Großmutter in der Küche weiter zu verhören. **

**Cole sah auf die beiden Jungs und legte sie schließlich in den Provisorisch aufgebauten Laufstall. **

„**Okay, Benny Ben", meinte Cole und sah auf seinen Sohn, der ihn nun interessiert ansah. **

„**Du weißt wo Mommy ist, nicht wahr?", fragte Cole ihn und fasste nach Ben kleiner Hand. **

„**Kannst du es Daddy zeigen, damit er Mommy retten kann?", fragte Cole seinen Sohn. **

**Ben kicherte, als Cole ihn am Bauch kitzelte. **

„**Ich weiß das du das kannst, Benny Ben", meinte Cole nun wieder. **

**Ben lachte und dann nieste er. Ein Bild erschien vor Cole und er sah erstaunt auf Phoebe, die an einem Baum gefesselt war. **

„**Natürlich ...", meinte er nun. **

„**Gefahr", flüsterte Cole zu den Jungs. **

**Ben und Wyatt ließen Augenblicklich ihre Schutzschilder entstehen. Ben sein grünes, Wayet sein blaues. **

„**Nehmt es nicht runter bevor ich wieder komme", meinte Cole sanft. **

**Beide Jungs sahen zu ihm. **

„**Seit brav", meinte Cole und orbte sich dann davon. **

„**Cole ...?", fragte Paige, doch da war ihr Schwager schon verschwunden. **

**Sie sah verwundert auf die zwei brabbelnden Baby´s, die sich selbst beschützten. **

„**Piper!", rief Paige nun und näherte sich dem Laufstall. **

**Was sollten sie jetzt tun?**


	29. Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, dann

„**Wo hast du sie kennengelernt?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Penny? Ich sollte sie töten", meinte er nun. **

„**Dejáveus", murmelte Phoebe nun. **

**Plötzlich sah Necromancer auf. **

„**Was ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn besorgt. **

„**Ich werde gerufen", meinte er und verschwand. **

„**Na toll ...", murmelte Phoebe nun. **

**Plötzlich schwirrten blaue Lichter durch die Höhle und Cole materialisierte sich. **

„**Cole!", rief Phoebe erleichtert. **

„**Geht's dir gut? Hat er dir weh getan?", fragte Cole besorgt und kniete sich zu ihr. **

**Phoebe küsste ihn stürmisch. **

„**Nein ... Bring mich nach Hause", flüsterte sie nun. **

**Cole löste ihre Fesseln. **

„**Was hat es mit diesem Necromancer auf sich?", fragte Cole und nahm sie sanft in den Arm. **

**Phoebe kuschelte sich glücklich an ihn. **

„**Meine Grandma hatte was mit ihm", murmelte Phoebe dann. **

„**Was!", fragte Cole überaus überrascht. **

**Phoebe lächelte etwas. **

„**Scheint doch in der Familie zu liegen", meinte sie dann. **

**Cole küsste sie nun und der Kuss wurde verlangender. **

„**Stopp ... Wir müssen die anderen warnen, so sehr ich es auch hasse das jetzt zu sagen", murmelte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe kicherte und Cole orbte sich mit ihr davon, direkt auf den Dachboden der Halliwells. **

„**Phoebe!", riefen alle erleichtert und umarmten sie stürmisch. **

**Penny sah unsicher zu ihrer Enkelin. Phoebe würdigte ihr keines Blickes und ging zu dem Laufstall. **

„**Hallo", flüsterte sie sanft. **

**Ben quietschte zwar vergnügt, ließ sein Schutzschild aber nicht hinunter. **

„**Ihr könnt eure Schutzschilder nun runter tun", meinte Cole und sah kurz lächelnd in den Laufstall. **

**Ben und Wyatt gehorchten. Phoebe nahm ihren Sohn auf den Arm und küsste ihn ab. **

„**Hast du Mommy vermisst?", fragte sie ihn nun. **

**Ben kuschelte sich müde an Phoebe. Penny beobachtete die ganze Szene und senkte ihren Blick. **

„**Vorsicht!", rief Paige, als Necromancer sich hinter Penny materialisierte. **

**Doch noch ehe jemand reagieren konnte, waren er und Penny auch schon wieder verschwunden. **

„**Wenigstens können sie es jetzt klären", meinte Phoebe und strich Ben über das braune Haar. **

„**Was klären?", fragte Piper und sah kurz zu Wyatt, der nun schlief. **

**Phoebe grinste schelmisch. **

„**Grams hatte was mit Necromancer", petzte Phoebe dann. **

„**Was! Liegt das irgendwie in unseren Genen, oder was?", fragte Paige nun und sah kurz entschuldigend zu Cole, der nun schützend seinen Arm um Phoebe legte. **

„**Wir sollten ihnen etwas Zeit geben, bevor wir hinein platzen und ihn vernichten", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Was hält sie eigentlich von Wyatt und Ben?", fragte Paige nun neugierig. **

„**Frag nicht", knurrten beide Schwestern. **

„**Oh ... Und was ist jetzt mit der Weihe für die zwei Racker hier?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Was soll schon damit sein? Sie werden nicht geweiht", meinte Phoebe bitter. **

„**Du darfst es nicht Ernst nehmen was sie vorhin im Wohnzimmer gesagt hat", meinte Piper nun sanft. **

**Phoebe sah lächelnd auf Ben und küsste Cole kurz. **

„**Aber sie hat Recht", meinte sie dann. **

„**Worum geht's hier eigentlich?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Ich hab schon immer versagt, Piper, warum sollte es also mit meinen Kindern anders sein?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

**Überrascht sah Cole sie an. **

„**Okay, das reicht, Phoebe! Du bist eine wunderbare Mutter und hast dein Leben super auf die rechte Bahn gelenkt, als lass dir nicht von unserer toten Großmutter erzählen, dass du ein Versager wärst", brauste Piper nun auf. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Du hast Recht", meinte Phoebe und küsste Cole nun etwas länger. **

„**Hallo", meinten plötzlich Penny und der Necromancer hinter ihnen. **

„**Oh ... Es ist wohl nicht so gut, das ihre Augen schwarz sind, oder?", fragte Paige besorgt. **

„**Wahrscheinlich nicht", meinte Phoebe und reichte Ben an Cole weiter, der mit seinem Sohn zu Wyatt eilte. **

„**So bekomme ich meine Rache", meinte er nun. **

„**Piper?", fragte Phoebe nun ängstlich. **

„**Wenn ich ihn explodieren lasse, dann stirbt Grandma mit", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Sie ist doch schon tot!", rief Paige und versteckte sich hinter dem Buch der Schatten. **

„**Ja, aber nun würde ihre Seele nicht in den Himmel kommen, da sie böse ist und ...". **

„**Wir verstehen", unterbrach Phoebe sie. **

„**Was nun?", fragte Piper dann. **

„**Ihr müsst sie davon überzeugen, dass sie gut ist", meinte Cole aus seiner Ecke und duckte sich, als Penny einen Feuerball auf ihn feuerte. **

**Ben´s Schutzschild umgab die drei, da Wyatt schlief. **

„**Hör zu, Grandma", meinte Paige nun und sprang erschrocken weg, als eine Athame plötzlich auf sie zu flog. **

„**Grandma, du willst das doch nicht", meinte Piper nun und duckte sich unter einem Energieblitz weg. **

**Necromancer lächelte nun. Piper kroch zu Paige. **

„**Phoebe?", fragte Piper nun. **

**Phoebe sah kurz zu ihren Schwestern und dann wieder zu ihrer Großmutter. **

„**Grandma, ich weiß, dass du das unglaublich willst, aber wenn ihr beide böse seit habt ihr keine Chance", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Alle sahen irritiert zu ihr. **

„**Ihr verletzt euch bloss gegenseitig und wollt euch am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen, auch wenn ihr euch noch so liebt", meinte Phoebe nun sanft. **

**Grandma sah zu Necromancer. **

„**Halt den Mund, Hexe", knurrte dieser. **

„**Nein, ich will nicht, dass sie das selbe durch macht wie ich mit der Quelle. Cole ist für mich und unseren Sohn aus Liebe gestorben ... Tust du das gleiche für sie?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

**Necromancer sah zu Penny. **

„**Wenn du sie wirklich liebst, und ich weiß, dass du sie wirklich liebst, dann lässt du sie frei", meinte Phoebe leise. **

**Cole sah besorgt zu seiner Frau, die nun verletzlicher als sonst wirkte. Penny sah zu ihm und plötzlich nahmen ihre Augen wieder ihre normale Farbe an. **

„**Necro ... Ich ...". **

„**Sag es nicht, Penny, es ist schon schwer genug", meinte er und strich der alten Frau sanft über die Wange. **

**Penny seufzte nun. **

„**Du musst deinen Hass auf Männer vergessen, Penny und weiterleben ... oder was auch immer", meinte er nun. **

**Penny sah ihm in die Augen. **

„**Ich liebte dich", meinte sie nun. **

„**Ich liebte dich auch, Penny, aber ich wurde verraten ...". **

„**Ich werde dich nie vergessen", meinte Penny nun und küsste ihn sanft. **

**Necromancer grinste etwas und trat dann vor. **

„**Vernichtet mich", meinte er dann. **

**Phoebe trat einen Schritt zurück. **

„**Ich kann das nicht", meinte sie dann. **

**Piper hob ihre Hände und ließ ihn explodieren. **

„**Ich liebe dich, Penny!", rief er noch. **

**Dann war es mucksmäuschenstill auf dem Dachboden und alle sahen auf Penny. Diese sah nur auf Phoebe und nahm sie dann in den Arm. **

„**Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie und Phoebe lächelte traurig.**


	30. Das männliche Kleid

„**Ein Kleid?", fragte Cole ein paar Stunden später und sah auf seinen Sohn. **

„**Du wirst es schon überleben", meinte Phoebe und küsste ihn kurz, dann nahm sie Ben auf den Arm, der nun ein weißes Taufkleid trug. **

„**Wo bleibt ihr denn?", rief Penny vom Dachboden und nahm Ben lächelnd entgegen. **

„**Hey, kleiner Mann", meinte sie sanft. **

**Ben lächelte. Nun war die Frau nett. Nun mochte er sie. Piper kam nun mit Leo und Wyatt, der auch ein Taufkleid trug, auf den Dachboden. Paige hatte bereits ein Pentagramm aus Kerzen aufgebaut und Penny sagte nun ein paar komisch klingende Worte und alle Geister der Halliwell Linie materialisierten sich in dem Pentagramm. Penny nahm auch noch Wyatt entgegen und sah auf die toten Halliwells. **

„**Wir sind heute hier versammelt, weil wir zwei neue Mitglieder in den Halliwellbund aufnehmen und weihen wollen. Als erstes weihe ich dich, Benjamin Coleridge Turner, erstgeborener in der neuen Halliwell Linie und nun dich, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, bis jetzt jüngstes Mitglied im Bunde ... Was hoffentlich nicht so bleibt", meinte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf Leo und Cole. **

**Beide sahen sich nicht gerade behaglich an. **

„**Geweiht seit ihr", meinte Penny nun. **

„**Geweiht seit ihr", meinte der Rest der Toten Halliwells und dann verschwanden sie. **

**Phoebe nahm Ben entgegen und sah lächelnd zu Cole. **

„**Das hätten wir überstanden", murmelte sie und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. **

„**Gott sei Dank ... Auf in die nächste Krise", scherzte er nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**So schnell nicht", meinte sie und küsste ihn noch einmal. **

**Ben kuschelte sich an seine Eltern und schlief schließlich ein. Er verstand nicht warum alle einen so großen Wirbel um diesen Tag gemacht hatten, es war doch überhaupt nichts spannendes passiert ...**


	31. Ratet wer zurück ist?

„**Nein, Mommy füttert dich", meinte Phoebe und führte den Löffel zu Ben´s Mund, der aber immer wieder versuchte nach dem Löffel zu greifen. **

**Ben runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn und schmiss die Schüssel mit seinem Essen von dem Hochstuhl. Phoebe runzelte die Stirn. Ben sah sie trotzig an. **

„**Oh, nein, junger Mann, das war nicht nett", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Ben zog einen Schmollmund. **

„**Hast du noch Hunger?", fragte Phoebe ihn. **

**Ben sah hinunter auf das Essen, was nun auf dem Boden lag. **

„**Da", meinte er nun. **

„**Ja, da liegt nun dein Essen", meinte Phoebe und hob ihren Sohn aus dem Hochstuhl. **

**Ben spielte mit seinen Haaren. **

„**Jetzt muss Mommy dich baden, weil du kleiner Dreckspatz dich mich Spinat eingeschmiert hast", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Ben lachte und Phoebe seufzte. Ein neun Monate altes Baby, vor allem wenn es auch noch magische Kräfte hatte, war nicht einfach zu handhaben. Ben klatschte in seine kleinen Hände. Er liebte es zu baden ... Zumindest meistens. Er hatte seine Ja bade Tage und seine Nein bade Tage, aber heute wollte er unbedingt in das warme Wasser. **

„**Das findest du toll, hm? Bei Daddy hättest du das wahrscheinlich nicht gemacht, aber Daddy muss ja arbeiten", meinte Phoebe und setzte Ben auf den Boden des Badezimmers. **

**Ben brabbelte vor sich hin. Phoebe seufzte. Im Moment wurde Cole immer häufiger vom Ältesten Rat gerufen und Phoebe machte sich große Sorgen, da er mit ihr nicht darüber reden durfte und sie hasste es, dass er Geheimnisse vor ihr hatte. **

„**Bah!", rief Ben nun und brachte Phoebe so in die Realität zurück. **

„**Du bist Mommys kleine Wasserratte, nicht wahr?", meinte Phoebe sanft und legte Ben sanft auf den Rücken. **

**Ben nickte. Er war Mommy´s Baby. **

„**Nicht wie dein Cousin, Wyatt, der das Wasser nicht mag", redete Phoebe weiter mit dem Baby und zog ihm den Body über den Kopf. **

**Ben legte seine Hände auf seinen Bauch. **

„**Du bist das beste kleine Baby auf der ganzen Welt", meinte Phoebe und pustete Ben auf dem Bauch. **

**Ben jauchzte vor Freude. **

„**Und nun wird gebadet", meinte Phoebe und hob Ben in die Badewanne. **

**Sofort spritze er herum. Phoebe seufzte glücklich. Ben war wahrscheinlich eines der pflegeleichtesten Kinder auf dem Planeten, doch er wurde viel zu schnell groß. Er krabbelte bereits und Phoebe wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis er anfing zu laufen. Sie reichte Ben seine Quietscheente und strich ihm sanft über das braune Haar. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon und Phoebe sah besorgt auf Ben. **

„**Mach keine Dummheiten, Mommy ist gleich wieder da", meinte Phoebe und lief schnell in die Küche um das schnurlose Telefon zu holen. **

„**Turner?", meldete Phoebe sich. **

„**Phoebe?", fragte eine Stimme am anderem Ende, die die junge Hexe nicht direkt identifizieren konnte. **

„**Wer ist da?", fragte Phoebe und ging zurück ins Bad. **

**Ben winkte ihr zu und Phoebe winkte zurück. **

„**Ein alter Freund", meinte die Stimme. **

**Phoebe runzelte die Stirn und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden. **

„**Na ja, das hilft mir auch nicht weiter", gab Phoebe dann zu. **

„**Hattest du so viele Freunde in New York?", fragte die Stimme wieder. **

„**Clay?", fragte Phoebe nun erstaunt. **

„**Überraschung", meinte er nun. **

„**Woher hast du diese Nummer?", fragte Phoebe ihn etwas irritiert. **

„**Das ist nicht ganz die Begrüßung die ich erwartet hatte", meinte Clay nun. **

**Phoebe lächelte etwas und hielt Ben davon ab, an den Wasserhähnen rum zu spielen. **

„**Sorry ... Wie geht's dir?", fragte Phoebe ihn und strich Ben sanft über die geröteten Wangen. **

„**Ganz gut, und dir?", fragte Clay die Gegenfrage. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Auch gut ... Woher hast du diese Nummer?", fragte Phoebe nun wieder. **

„**Von deiner neuen Schwester, Paige ... Warum hast du mir nie von ihr erzählt?", fragte Clay sie nun. **

**Phoebe sah lächelnd zu, als Ben sich einen kleinen Eimer auf den Kopf setzte. **

„**Weil ich damals noch nichts von ihr gewusst habe", erwiderte Phoebe nun. **

**Clay schwieg. **

„**Bist du noch dran?", fragte Phoebe nun verwirrt. **

„**Ja, klar ... Ich hab mich gefragt, ob wir uns sehen könnten", meinte dieser nun. **

**Phoebe sah auf Ben und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. Was konnte ein kleines Treffen schon schaden? **

„**Ich weiß nicht ...", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Was kann ein kleines Treffen schon anrichten? Hey, wir sind Freunde", meinte er nun. **

„**Okay", meinte Phoebe schließlich. **

„**Wirklich?", fragte Clay nun erstaunt und Phoebe sah, wie Ben die Stirn runzelte. **

„**Ja", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Wann?", fragte Clay sie dann. **

„**Ich weiß nicht. Du müsstest aus New York ...". **

„**Ich bin in San Francisco", unterbrach Clay sie. **

„**Seit wann?", fragte Phoebe ihn überrascht. **

„**Heute ... Was hältst du von morgen früh um elf zum Lunch?", fragte er dann. **

**Phoebe atmete tief aus. **

„**Okay, dann sehen wir uns Morgen ... Wo?", fragte sie ihn dann. **

**Ben schmiss den Eimer nun aus der Badewanne. Phoebe runzelte die Stirn und hob den Eimer auf. **

„**Kennst du noch das Café in dem wir uns das letzte Mal getroffen haben?", fragte er sie. **

„**Ja, also morgen um elf dort", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Okay ... Ich freu mich auf dich", meinte er. **

**Phoebe legte einfach auf und sah zu Ben, der nicht gerade glücklich aussah. **

„**Es ist kein Date, okay? Ich bin mit deinem Daddy verheiratet und wir lieben uns. Er ist nur ein Freund", beruhigte Phoebe ihren aufgebrachten Sohn.**

**Ben schien nicht überzeugt. Phoebe seufzte und wusch ihrem Sohn das Haar. **

„**Soll ich es Daddy sagen? Was meinst du?", fragte Phoebe, als sie Ben aus der Badewanne hob. **

**Ben nickte. **

„**Obwohl, wenn er die Geschichten von Piper kennt", murmelte Phoebe nun und hüllte Ben in ein gelbes Entenhandtuch. **

**Dann ging sie mit ihrem Sohn in Ben´s Zimmer und legte ihn auf den Wickeltisch. **

„**Vielleicht sollte ich meine Schwestern um Rat fragen", meinte Phoebe nun und trocknete Ben ab. **

„**Hey Baby", meinte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter. **

„**Hey, wie war's?", fragte Phoebe ihren Mann und küsste ihn kurz. **

**Cole lächelte etwas und kitzelte Ben am Bauch. Der kleine Junge lachte. **

„**Es ging", meinte er dann. **

**Phoebe lehnte sich an ihn. **

„**Du darfst nicht darüber sprechen?", riet sie und sah lächelnd zu Cole. **

**Dieser seufzte. **

„**Weißt du was das verwirrende an dem ganzem Sch... Quatsch ist?", fragte Cole sie dann und Phoebe cremte Ben ein. **

„**Was?", wollte Phoebe wissen und gab einen Klecks Creme auf Ben´s Nase. **

„**Das ich überhaupt nicht weiß was ich da oben tue", meinte er nun. **

**Verwirrt sah Phoebe zu ihm. **

„**Wie?", fragte sie dann verwirrt. **

„**Na ja, ich sitze dort, langweile mich zu Tode und dann darf ich wieder gehen", meinte Cole nun und reichte Phoebe eine frische Windel. **

**Phoebe legte die Windel unter Ben´s Po. **

„**Und wofür soll das ganze dann gut sein? Wollen sie dich von mir fernhalten?", fragte Phoebe ihn plötzlich ängstlich. **

**Cole drückte sie noch enger an sich. **

„**Das würde niemand schaffen", flüsterte er und küsste sanft ihre Wange. **

**Phoebe lächelte und schloss Ben´s Windel dann. Der kleine Junge klatschte nun in die Hände. Cole lächelte. **

„**Hast du Leo mal gefragt, was der Quatsch soll?", fragte Phoebe ihn und sah kurz zu ihm, während sie Ben, mit der flachen Hand, sanft zurück auf den Wickeltisch drückte. **

„**Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen ... Immer wenn ich anrufe, oder dort bin ist Leo gerade weg", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe runzelte besorgt die Stirn und zog Ben einen Strampler an. **

„**Aber er ist okay, oder?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole nickte. Erleichtert atmete Phoebe aus und stellte Ben hin. Dieser hielt sich an ihr fest und sah zu seinen Eltern. **

„**Bereit für´s Bett?", fragte Phoebe ihn und strich Ben durch das Haar. **

**Ben schüttelte mit dem Kopf. **

„**Das hab ich mir schon fast gedacht", murmelte Phoebe und reichte ihn an Cole weiter. **

„**Na, mein Großer, warst du auch brav für Mommy?", fragte Cole ihn. **

**Ben nickte enthusiastisch, während sein rechter Daumen in seinen Mund wanderte. **

„**Abgesehen davon, dass er seinen Spinat nicht gemocht hat", meinte Phoebe sanft. **

„**Kein Spinat, hu?", fragte Cole und drückte Ben sanft an sich. **

**Ben schüttelte müde mit dem Kopf. **

„**Bringst du ihn ins Bett? Ich mach eben die Sauerei in der Küche weg", meinte sie nun und strich Ben über den Kopf. **

„**Okay ...", meinte Cole und küsste sie sanft. **

**Phoebe seufzte verträumt und verließ dann das Kinderzimmer. Cole sah ihr lächelnd nach und dann auf seinen Sohn in seinen Armen. Er setzte ihn in sein Gitterbett und setzte sich daneben in den Schaukelstuhl. **

„**Weißt du, Benny Ben, es ist kompliziert", meinte Cole nun. **

**Ben sah aufmerksam zu seinem Vater. **

„**Ich glaube wirklich, dass mich diese blöden Ältesten von euch fern halten wollen", meinte Cole nun. **

**Ben wimmerte etwas. **

„**Aber das lass ich nicht zu", beruhigte Cole seinen Sohn. **

**Ben nickte nun. **

„**Komischerweise ergibt das ja alles überhaupt keinen Sinn, denn sie haben mich ja wieder zurück zu euch gebracht", murmelte Cole nun. **

**Ben gähnte und legte sich auf sein Kissen. **

„**Aber ich werde noch dahinter kommen", meinte Cole nun. **

**Ben schloss langsam seine blauen Augen und schlief dann selig ein. **

„**Also mach dir keine Sorgen, Benny Ben", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Was hast du ihm erzählt, dass er so schnell eingeschlafen ist?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

**Cole sah auf Ben. **

„**Nichts bestimmtes ... Er muss erschöpft gewesen sein", meinte Cole und deckte Ben sanft zu. **

**Phoebe lächelte nun. **

„**Was?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Ich hab dich heute vermisst", gab Phoebe zu und ließ sich von Cole näher ziehen. **

„**Ach wirklich?", fragte er sie nun. **

„**Hast du mich nicht vermisst?", fragte Phoebe und schmollte etwas. **

**Cole küsste sie als Antwort. Der Kuss wurde stürmischer. **

„**Wie es scheint hast du mich sehr vermisst", meinte Phoebe leise, als der Kuss endete. **

„**Es sieht so aus", meinte Cole nun und orbte sich mit ihr aus dem Zimmer. **

„**Was haben Sie vor, Mister Turner?", fragte Phoebe ihn lächelnd und umarmte ihn um den Hals, als Cole sich im Wohnzimmer wieder materialisierte. **

„**Was denken Sie, Misses Turner?", fragte Cole sie und küsste sie ein weiteres Mal. **

**Phoebe lächelte nun. **

„**Aber du hast noch gar nicht gegessen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole löste sich von ihr und hob eine Augenbraue. **

„**Hab ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole nickte bloss. **

„**Hör bloss nicht auf mich", murmelte Phoebe, als Cole anfing ihren Nacken zu küssen. **

„**Hatte ich auch nicht vor", murmelte er und stolperte mit ihr durch das Wohnzimmer. **

**Irgendwann kollidierte Phoebes Rücken mit einer Wand. **

„**Cole", stöhnte Phoebe, als seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten. **

**Cole lächelte und öffnete sanft ihre Bluse. Der Kuss der beiden brach nicht ab. **

„**Ich liebe dich", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Phoebe und brach den Kuss schließlich ab. **

**Cole lächelte und strich ihr sanft über die Wange. Phoebe nahm seine Hand in die ihre und führte ihn langsam in das Schlafzimmer. Cole schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und fing wieder an Phoebes Nacken zu küssen. Phoebe konnte ein leises stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Cole legte sie sanft auf das große Bett und küsste sie weiter leidenschaftlich. Phoebe fühlte sich begehrt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die beiden zogen sich langsam gegenseitig aus und liebkosten den anderen. Endlich hatte das Paar wieder Zeit für sich. Niemand unterbrach sie. Nicht die Ältesten, nicht ein Dämon, nicht Phoebes Schwestern oder Leo und auch nicht Ben. Als Cole schließlich in Phoebe eindrang, stöhnte diese laut auf. Beide waren sie vertieft in ihr Liebesspiel, dass sie den Zuschauer, der sich in dem Schatten des Schlafzimmers versteckte, nicht sahen. Auch seinen hasserfüllten Blick sahen sie nicht, denn sie hatten nur Augen für sich, bis sie schließlich gemeinsam zu ihrem Höhepunkt kamen und schließlich Arm in Arm einschliefen.**


	32. Lügen, Lügen und noch mehr Lügen

**Phoebe wurde am nächsten Morgen wach und lächelte, als sie an die letzte Nacht dachte. Cole starke Arme hielten sie immer noch nah an sich. Phoebe setzte sich auf und sah lächelnd auf ihren Mann. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Wecker. Es war bereits zehn Uhr. Ein schuldbewusster Ausdruck legte sich über Phoebes Gesicht, als sie daran dachte, dass sie Clay gleich ohne Coles wissen treffen würde. **

„**Guten Morgen", flüsterte Cole plötzlich an ihrem Ohr. **

**Phoebe drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft. **

„**Morgen ... Wie hast du geschlafen?", fragte Phoebe und ließ sich bereitwillig in seine Umarmung ziehen. **

„**Hätte nicht besser sein können ... Und du?", fragte er und strich ihr sanft über den Arm. **

„**Du hast neben mir gelegen, also hab ich gut geschlafen", meinte sie nun. **

**Cole drückte sie noch fester an sich. **

„**Letzte Nacht war wunderschön", meinte er leise. **

**Phoebe lächelte verträumt und nickte. **

„**Wir sollten das öfter tun", flüsterte er nun. **

**Phoebe küsste ihn sanft. **

„**Ich weiß, aber im Moment ist irgendwie alles so hektisch", meinte sie dann. **

**Cole nickte und knurrte plötzlich. Phoebe seufzte resignierend. **

„**Schon wieder?", fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage schon kannte. **

**Cole seufzte. **

„**Es tut mir leid, Baby, wirklich ...", meinte er nun. **

**Phoebe sah ihm in die blauen Augen. **

„**Du kannst nichts dafür, aber du kannst den Ältesten von mir mal kräftig in den Arsch treten", murmelte Phoebe und sah zu wie Cole sich anzog. **

„**Ich tu alles für dich, Baby, aber das nicht", meinte er und küsste sie noch einmal lange. **

„**Du kommst heute Abend wieder, ob die das da oben wollen, oder nicht", meinte Phoebe und küsste ihn noch mal kurz. **

**Cole nickte, küsste sie noch einmal, und orbte sich dann davon. Phoebe atmete resigniert aus. Na ja, wenigstens stellte er dann wegen Clay keine Fragen, aber das hieß nun auch, dass sie Ben mit nehmen musste. Sie stand auf, zog sich an, eine rosa Bluse, einen hellblauen Stoffrock auf dem weiße Blumen abgebildet waren, der ihr etwas über die Knie ging und schwarze Stiefel. Sie machte sich einen Zopf und putzte sich die Zähne. Sie lächelte, als sie hörte, dass Ben wach. Sie ging in das Kinderzimmer und knipste das Licht an. **

„**Na, mein Kleiner, hast du ausgeschlafen?", fragte Phoebe und hob ihren Sohn aus seinem Gitterbett. **

**Ben gähnte und rieb sich mit seinen Fäusten über die Augen. **

„**Wir müssen dich nun hübsch machen, Benny Ben, denn Mommy geht jetzt mit dir angeben", meinte Phoebe und zog ihm den Strampler aus. **

„**Bah!", rief Ben und schmiss seine kleinen Hände in die Höhe. **

„**Richtig, denn Mommy sieht jetzt gleich einen Freund", meinte Phoebe und wechselte Ben´s Windel. **

**Ben sah sie skeptisch an. **

„**Du wirst ihn auch mögen", versprach Phoebe ihm nun. **

**Ben bezweifelte das. Phoebe zog ihm einen Body an und Ben versuchte sich auf zu setzten. **

„**Nein, Mommy ist noch nicht fertig", meinte Phoebe nun und zog Ben einen Pullover über. **

**Ben war kurz vor einem Wutanfall, doch Phoebe wusste so etwas bereits zu handhaben. **

„**Möchtest du Mr. Bär mitnehmen?", fragte Phoebe ablenkend und zog ihm eine dunkle Latzhose an. **

**Ben sah sie interessiert an. Mr. Bär war sein Lieblingskuscheltier. **

„**Dann musst du jetzt brav sein", meinte Phoebe und zog ihm Socken an. **

**Ben nickte. Er konnte ganz brav sein. Phoebe lächelte und stellte ihn hin. Ben umarmte sie fest. **

„**Ich werde trotzdem gehen", meinte Phoebe sanft und kämmte Ben´s Haar nach hinten. **

**Ben rümpfte die Nase, wusste aber, dass es bei seiner Mommy nicht viel bringen würde, würde er sich dagegen wehren. **

„**Okay ...", murmelte Phoebe und verließ Ben´s Zimmer mit ihrem Baby auf dem Arm. **

**Ben lachte, als seine Mommy mit ihm durch das Wohnzimmer sprang. **

„**Und du bist jetzt ganz lieb, während Mommy die Babytasche packt", meinte Phoebe und setzte Ben in seinen Laufstall. **

**Ben sah durch die Gitterstäbe und streckte die Arme nach Phoebe aus. **

„**Eine Minute", meinte Phoebe und reichte Ben Mr. Bär. **

**Ben drückte seinen Teddy fest an sich. Phoebe packte die Babytasche und suchte verzweifelt nach ihrem Handy, fand es aber nicht. **

„**Auch egal", murmelte sie und nahm Ben auf den Arm. **

**Dieser sah zurück in die Wohnung, als Phoebe mit ihm den Fahrstuhl betrat. Er winkte. **

„**Wir kommen doch wieder", meinte Phoebe liebevoll und wippte Ben auf und ab. **

**Ben runzelte die Stirn. Phoebe setzte ihren Sohn in den Kindersitz, verstaute die Babytasche und startete dann den Wagen. Ben sah hoch zu dem Haus, als seine Mommy los fuhr. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache und wo war sein Daddy überhaupt?**


	33. Ein Freund aus New York

„**Piper, Telefon!", rief Leo, und wippte Wyatt auf und ab. **

„**Halliwell-Wyatt?", fragte Piper in den Hörer. **

„**Piper? Hi, ich bin's Clay. Ist Phoebe zufällig da?", fragte der New Yorker. **

„**Hast du nicht schon gestern hier angerufen?", fragte Piper nun verwirrt. **

**Hatte Paige nicht davon erzählt? **

„**Nein und genau das ist das Problem", meinte Clay nun. **

**Piper runzelte die Stirn. Ein Auto parkte vor dem Halliwell-Manor. **

„**Was für ein Problem?", fragte Piper dann. **

**Die Haustür wurde in diesem Moment aufgerissen und Clay klappte sein Handy zu. **

„**Ich habe hier gestern nicht angerufen", meinte der Mann. **

**Piper legte auch auf. **

„**Wovon redest du da? Du hast doch mit Paige gesprochen und wolltest Phoebes Nummer haben", erinnerte Piper ihn. **

„**Nein, das war nicht ich, Piper. Wer ist Paige? Phoebe hat eine neue Nummer?", fragte Clay nun. **

**Piper sah ihn besorgt an. **

„**Paige! Leo!", rief Piper dann. **

„**Wo ist Phoebe?", fragte Clay dann. **

„**Im Penthouse würd ich sagen", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Hu?", fragte Clay nun. **

„**Vergiss es ... Was willst du von ihr?", fragte Piper nun und sah kurz hinter sich, als Paige und Leo die Treppe hinunter kamen. **

„**Ich wurde gestern entführt", meinte Clay nun. **

**Alle drei starrten ihn an. **

„**Ich denke, dass es ein Dämon gewesen ist. Er hat auf jeden Fall in meinen Gedanken gelesen und ...", meinte Clay nun. **

„**Das heißt, dass du hier gestern gar nicht angerufen haben kannst", meinte Paige nun. **

**Clay nickte nun. **

„**Aber wem hab ich dann Phoebes Nummer gegeben?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Wie sah der Dämon aus, Clay?", fragte Piper nun. **

„**Das ist ja das merkwürdige ... Er sah aus wie ich. Und da ich keinen Zwillingsbruder habe halte ich das ganze nicht für gut", meinte er nun. **

„**Ein Formwandler", meinte Leo nun und legte Wyatt in den Laufstall. **

„**Weißt du, ob Phoebe sich mit ihm getroffen hat?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Ich glaube schon ...", meinte Clay nun. **

„**Cole!", brüllte Piper plötzlich. **

**Alle hielten sich die Hände vor die Ohren. **

„**Wer zur Hölle ist Cole?", fragte Clay nun. **

„**Phoebes Ehemann ... Verdammt, Cole, es geht um Phoebe!", rief Piper nun wieder. **

**Blaue Lichter schwirrten durch den Flur und Cole materialisierte sich. **

„**Leo, na endlich. Ich ... Was ist hier los?", fragte Cole nun. **

„**Phoebe hat sich höchstwahrscheinlich mit einem Formwandler getroffen", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Warum sollte sie das tun?", fragte Cole nun. **

„**Sie hat es natürlich nicht extra getan. Sie dachte es wäre Clay gewesen doch Clay hat gestern nicht mit ihr telefoniert", meinte Paige nun und verdrehte ihre Augen. **

„**Und wer ist Clay?", fragte Cole schließlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. **

**Clay hob die Hand. **

„**Ein ... Freund aus New York", meinte Piper nun vorsichtig. **

„**Hm ... Ich kann sie nicht orten", meinte Cole nun etwas besorgt. **

„**Wo könnten sie hingegangen sein, Clay?", fragte Leo nun. **

„**In´s Zero", meinte er nun. **

„**Wo ist das?", fragte Cole nun. **

„**In einem sehr abgelegenem Stadtviertel", meinte Clay nun und sah besorgt in die Runde.**


	34. Nichts ist so wie es scheint

**Phoebe lächelte als sie, mit Ben im Buggy, auf Clay zusteuerte.**

„**Hey ...", meinte dieser und umarmte Phoebe nun. **

„**Hey, es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Clay lächelte und bot ihr einen Stuhl an. Phoebe setzte sich. **

„**Wer ist denn der kleine Kerl?", fragte Clay und sah zu Ben, der nun schlief. **

„**Das ist mein Sohn", meinte Phoebe nun und zog Ben seine rote Mütze noch tiefer ins Gesicht, damit ihn die Sonne nicht blendete. **

„**Du hast einen Sohn?", fragte Clay erstaunt und bestellte nebenbei noch ein Glas Wasser für Phoebe. **

„**Ja, ganz offensichtlich", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Wie ist sein Name?", fragte Clay nun. **

„**Benjamin Coleridge Turner", meinte Phoebe sanft. **

**Clay lächelte künstlich, was Phoebe aber nicht auffiel, da ihr plötzlich ziemlich schwindlig wurde. **

„**Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Clay gespielt besorgt. **

„**Ja ... könnten wir kurz an die frische Luft gehen?", fragte Phoebe ihn und erhob sich langsam. **

**Clay nickte und half ihr, während Phoebe den Buggy vor sich her schob. **

„**Mir geht's schon besser, danke", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Clay lächelte und führte die beiden in eine Gasse. **

„**Lehn dich etwas an die Wand, dann wird es dir gleich besser gehen", meinte er nun. **

**Phoebe tat was er Vorgeschlagen hatte und schloss kurz die Augen. In dem Moment wachte Ben auf und riss sich direkt die Mütze vom Kopf. Er hasste diese Mütze. Doch noch bevor der neun Monate alte Junge seine Mütze weiter verfluchen konnte, fiel sein Blick auf Clay und er ließ einen ängstlichen Schrei heraus. Er war ein ... ein ... **

„**Ben?", fragte Phoebe ihn besorgt. **

„**Was hast du denn?", fragte Clay und kniete sich zu Ben. **

**Dieser fing nun tierisch an zu schreien und sein Schutzschild fuhr hoch, so dass Clay davon geschleudert wurde. **

„**Oh mein Gott ...", flüsterte Phoebe nun und wollte zu Ben eilen, doch Clay riss sie an ihren Haaren zurück. **

„**Hallo, Hexe", knurrte der Formwandler nun und verwandelte sich in seine eigentliche Form. **

**Phoebe starrte ihn an. **

„**Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Phoebe und sah zu ihrem weinenden Sohn. **

„**Was schon?", fragte er und boxte Phoebe brutal in den Magen. **

**Phoebe ging keuchend zu Boden. **

„**Ben!", rief Phoebe schlug dem Warlock die Beine weg, der sich versucht hatte ihrem Sohn zu nähern. **

**Er durfte nicht ihren Sohn kriegen. Nein! Der Warlock ging erneut auf Phoebe los und schlug ihren Kopf gegen die Steinmauer. Benommen ging Phoebe zu Boden. **

„**Ben, du musst ... Daddy rufen ...", flüsterte Phoebe und erhob sich. **

**Der Dämon schleuderte sie von sich. Bewusstlos und blutüberströmt blieb Phoebe liegen. Ben schrie wie am Spieß. Der Warlock kam immer näher und es schien keine Hilfe in Sicht zu sein. Plötzlich materialisierte sein Daddy sich neben dem Buggy, warf einen Blick auf Ben, der augenscheinlich okay war, und sah dann zu Phoebe. **

„**Verdammt ...", murmelte er und sah schnell zu seiner rechten Seite, auf der sich nun Piper, Paige, Leo, Wyatt und Clay materialisierten. **

„**Ihr könnt mich nicht aufhalten ... Es gibt Tausende die das gleiche Ziel wie ich verflogen", knurrte der Warlock nun. **

**Piper zögerte nicht lange und ließ ihn explodieren. **

„**Pip?", fragte Cole und eilte zu Phoebe. **

**Piper nahm den schreienden Ben aus dem Buggy um ihn zu trösten. **

„**Komm schon ...", flüsterte Cole nun und hielt seine Hände über Phoebes Körper. **

**Doch es tat sich nichts. **

„**Leo! Paige!", brüllte er nun. **

**Beide eilten auf ihn zu und knieten sich zu Phoebe. **

„**Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Clay nun besorgt. **

„**Sie ist noch nicht tot", meinte Leo und sah kurz zu Piper, die nun Ben und Wyatt hielt. **

„**Was heißt hier noch nicht?", fragte Cole ihn nun, und er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er weinte. **

„**Wir können nichts mehr für Phoebe tun ... Sie muss so schnell wie möglich in ein Krankenhaus", meinte Leo nun. **

**Paige nahm ihre Hände von Phoebes Körper und griff schnell in ihre Hosentasche. **

„**Ja ... Hören Sie, wir brauchen so schnell wie möglich einen Krankenwagen an der Boulevardavenue ... Eine Frau ist schwer verletzt. Sie atmet kaum noch", meinte Paige nun und sah auf Phoebe.**

**Dann legte sie auf. **

„**Sie schicken einen Krankenwagen her", flüsterte Paige schon fast. **

**Cole sah zu ihr. **

„**Warum könnt ihr sie nicht ... beamen oder wie auch immer das heißt?", fragte Clay. **

„**Unsere Kräfte würden an Phoebe nun nicht mehr funktionieren", meinte Cole nun und strich Phoebe eine blutige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. **

**Piper reichte ihm Ben, der sich direkt schutzsuchend an seinen Vater drückte. Cole drückte ihn tröstend an sich. **

„**Mommy wird wieder gesund, das verspreche ich dir", flüsterte er. **

**Man hörte Blaulicht in der Ferne. Alle sahen auf Phoebe. **

„**Du kannst uns jetzt nicht verlassen, Phoebe", meinte Piper nun weinend. **

**Phoebe rührte sich nicht. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Der Krankenwagen traf ein, Phoebe wurde so weit es ging stabilisiert und direkt in das San Francisco Memorial Krankenhaus gebracht. Cole fuhr im Krankenwagen mit, während Paige Ben nahm. Der kleine Junge war nicht zu beruhigen. Irgendetwas war mit seiner Mommy passiert und es war garantiert nichts gutes. Schweigend und weinend fuhren Piper, Paige, Clay, Leo, Wyatt und Ben in Phoebes Jeep hinter dem Krankenwagen her. Piper und Paige umarmten sich ängstlich. Sollten sie etwa schon wieder eine Schwester verlieren? Piper fragte sich die ganze Zeit über, was schon die Ärzte tun konnten, wenn Cole, Leo und Paige ihrer kleinen Schwester nicht mehr helfen konnten. Magie war hier wieder einmal völlig machtlos.**


	35. Konfrontationen

**Als Piper, Paige, Clay, Leo, Ben und Wyatt im Krankenhaus ankamen, war das erste was sie sahen, Cole, der mit dem Kopf in seinen Händen in einem Stuhl saß. **

„**Cole?", fragte Piper ihren Schwager vorsichtig. **

**Cole sah auf und nahm Ben entgegen. **

„**Hast du schon irgendetwas gehört?", fragte Paige und setzte sich neben ihn. **

„**Sie sagen nichts ... Sie sind mit Phoebe direkt in den OP", flüsterte Cole schon fast. **

**Clay setzte sich neben Paige. **

„**Sie haben gar nichts gesagt? Nicht mal im Krankenwagen?", fragte er dann. **

**Cole sah zu ihm. **

„**Wer ist dieser Kerl überhaupt?", fragte Cole und sah dann zu Piper. **

„**Es ist jetzt nicht der richtige Moment um das auszudiskutieren", meinte Piper nun. **

**Cole hob eine Augenbraue.**

„**Was soll der Scheiß! Jetzt ist genau der richtige Augenblick dafür! Was will dieser Kasper von Phoebe?", fragte Cole nun. **

**Ben sah ängstlich zu seinem Vater, der ihn nun auf den Knie auf und ab wippte. **

„**Entschuldigung?", fragte Clay ihn nun. **

**Cole ignorierte ihn völlig. **

„**Phoebe kennt ihn aus New York", meinte Piper nun. **

**Cole starrte sie an. **

„**Und sie hatten mal etwas miteinander", murmelte Piper dann. **

**Cole atmete schwer aus. **

„**Bist du deswegen nach San Francisco gekommen? Um sie zu vögeln? Ich schwöre dir, wenn du sie auch nur einmal anfasst, bist du tot", knurrte Cole nun. **

**Clay hob eine Augenbraue. **

„**Cole", meinte Leo beruhigend. **

„**Und mit dir ist Phoebe verheiratet? Nicht zu fassen ...", meinte Clay nun. **

**Cole starrte ihn an und setzte Ben dann in Paiges Schoss. **

„**Was willst du damit sagen?", fragte Cole und erhob sich langsam. **

„**Jungs", meinte Paige nun. **

**Clay erhob sich ebenfalls. **

„**Komm, lass uns das klären wie richtige Männer", meinte Clay nun. **

**Cole lachte kurz auf. **

„**Glaub mir, du willst das nicht wie richtige Männer klären", meinte er dann. **

**Clay verpasste ihm einen Kinnhaken. **

„**Cole!", riefen Piper, Paige und Leo. **

**Dieser rappelte sich auf. **

„**Mir geht's gut", meinte dieser und schlug Clay nun hart in das Gesicht. **

**Ben klatschte in seine kleinen Hände. **

„**Hört auf!", rief Piper nun und sprang auf. **

„**Sag das ihm und nicht mir!", rief Cole, als er einem weiterem Schlag von Clay auswich und seinem Widersacher in den Magen boxte. **

„**Stopp!", rief Piper und ließ Clay erstarren. **

**Cole starrte wütend auf Clay und wischte sich das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. **

„**Was sollte das?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Ich hab mich bloss gewehrt", verteidigte Cole sich und nahm Ben entgegen, der sich fest an seinen Vater drückte. **

„**Mister Turner?", fragte eine Stimme hinter Cole. **

**Schnell löste Piper die Zeitstarre. **

„**Ja?", fragte Cole, ohne auf den wütenden Clay zu achten. **

„**Ihrer Frau geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Wir werden noch ein paar Testergebnisse rein reichen müssen, doch sie ist über dem Damm", meinte der Arzt nun. **

„**Danke ... Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte Cole nun. **

„**Natürlich. Sie liegt jetzt in Zimmer 377", meinte der Arzt, schüttelte Coles Hand, lächelte Piper und Paige aufmunternd zu und ging dann. **

**Cole sah zu seiner Familie. **

„**Geh ruhig. Wir halten hier die Stellung", meinte Piper sanft. **

**Cole nickte und ging mit Ben über den Flur. Er hielt kurz die Luft an, als er Phoebes Zimmer betrat. **

„**Da", flüsterte Ben und zeigte auf seine Mommy. **

**Phoebe lächelte schwach. **

„**Hey ...", meinte sie. **

**Cole setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. **

„**Hey", meinte er, doch dann brach seine Stimme ab. **

„**Mir geht's gut", meinte Phoebe und strich Ben über den Kopf. **

„**Lügnerin", flüsterte er und nahm ihre Hand in die seine. **

**Phoebe lächelte. **

„**Habt ihr den Dämon getötet?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann. **

**Cole nickte und eine Träne floss ihm über die Wange. Phoebe wischte sie weg. **

„**Shh ...", machte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole betrachtete seine Frau genau. Ihr Kopf war einbandagiert und ihr rechter Arm war eingegipst. Der Linke war bloss einbandagiert und die blutigen Kratzer in ihrem Gesicht waren mit Pflastern überklebt worden. **

„**Ich konnte dich nicht heilen", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe küsste seine Hand sanft. **

„**Ich bin okay", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Warum bist du da hingegangen?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

**Ben war mittlerweile eingeschlafen. Phoebe sah ihm in die blauen Augen. **

„**Ich wollte dort einen alten Freund treffen", meinte sie nun. **

„**Clay?", fragte Cole nun etwas bitter. **

**Phoebe sah ihn erstaunt an. **

„**Woher ...?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann überrascht. **

„**Er sitzt draussen im Warteraum", erklärte Cole ihr. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Bist du sauer?", fragte sie ihn dann. **

**Cole sah sie an. **

„**Ich weiß es nicht ... Kommt darauf an was du dort wolltest ... Wolltest du bloss einen alten Freund treffen oder alte Beziehungen wieder aufwärmen?", fragte Cole sie. **

**Phoebe starrte ihn geschockt an. **

„**Ich würde nie ... Piper hat es dir erzählt?", meinte Phoebe dann. **

„**Wahrscheinlich nicht alles, aber das ihr mal zusammen wart, dass hat sie mir gesagt", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm. **

„**Ich würde dich nie betrügen, Cole", flüsterte sie dann. **

„**Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du dich mit ihm triffst?", fragte Cole sie lächelnd. **

„**Ich weiß nicht ... Du bist immer so schnell eifersüchtig und ich ...", meinte Phoebe, doch Cole brachte sie mit einem Kuss zum schweigen. **

„**Ich glaube dir", meinte er nun. **

**Phoebe atmete erleichtert aus. **

„**Wie geht's Ben? Hat er ihn erreicht oder ...?", fragte Phoebe nun besorgt und sah auf ihren Sohn. **

„**Nein, ihm geht's gut", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Was ist mit dir passiert?", fragte Phoebe, als sie das getrocknete Blut in seinem Mundwinkel bemerkte. **

„**Ach das ...", murmelte Cole und strich sich über die Lippe. **

„**Was?", fragte Phoebe ihn nun. **

„**Clay und ich hatten einige Meinungsverschiedenheiten", meinte Cole dann. **

**Phoebe seufzte. **

„**Du hast ihn geschlagen?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann. **

„**Er hat angefangen. Ich hab mich bloss gewehrt", erwiderte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe lächelte schwach. **

„**Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Turner?", fragte der Arzt, der plötzlich in das Zimmer kam. **

„**Ging mir schon mal besser", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Sie brauchen Ruhe", meinte der Arzt nun. **

**Cole nickte und stand auf. **

„**Geh nicht", flehte Phoebe ihn an. **

„**Ich bin im Warteraum", versprach er ihr und küsste sie kurz. **

**Phoebe nickte und sah zu wie Cole das Zimmer verließ. **

„**Bevor Sie in Ruhe schlafen können, Miss Turner, habe ich noch ein paar Testergebnisse für Sie", meinte der Arzt nun. **

**Phoebe sah zu ihm und erschauderte. Warum sah der Arzt so Ernst aus? Phoebe schluckte hart und nickte dann.**


	36. Schlechte Nachrichten

„**Wie geht's ihr?", fragten Piper, Leo und Paige gleichzeitig, als Cole wieder in den Warteraum trat. **

„**Den Umständen entsprechend ... Sie spricht aber schon", meinte Cole und legte den schlafenden Ben auf einen der Stühle. **

„**Was nun?", fragte Leo dann. **

„**Der Arzt sagt, dass sie nun etwas Ruhe braucht", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Wie sieht sie aus?", fragte Piper nun. **

**Cole sah zu ihr. **

„**Ich hab nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber sie sah schrecklich aus", meinte Cole dann. **

„**Dann wird sie auch wieder gesund", meinte Piper erleichtert. **

**Cole sah sich verwirrt um. **

„**Wo ist Clay?", fragte er dann. **

„**Er ist gegangen ... Er hat wohl gemerkt, dass das ganze wohl eher ein Familien Ding war", meinte Paige nun. **

**Der Wächter des Lichts sah nun zu Leo. **

„**Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an dich", meinte Cole dann.**

**Leo setzte sich neben ihn. **

„**Das dachte ich mir schon", meinte Leo dann. **

„**Was tun die dort oben mit mir? Warum sitze ich da den ganzen Tag und warte und nichts passiert. Ich sehe Ben und Phoebe kaum noch und das für nichts und wieder nichts", meinte Cole nun.**

**Leo seufzte. **

„**Das hab ich befürchtet", murmelte Leo dann. **

„**Was hast du befürchtet? Worum geht's hier eigentlich, Leo?", fragte nun auch Piper besorgt. **

„**Sie testen ihn", meinte Leo dann. **

„**Sie testen ihn? Worauf? Die Masern?", fragte Paige nun abwertend. **

„**Nein ... Ich weiß, es ist schwer zu Verstehen, aber sie observieren Cole", meinte Leo dann. **

„**Wer sind die? Das FBI?", fragte Cole nun und strich Ben über den Kopf. **

„**Wenn du's so sehen möchtest", murmelte Leo. **

„**Hu?", fragten die drei. **

**Leo lächelte etwas. **

„**Sie glauben, dass Cole immer noch Kontakte in der Unterwelt hat", meinte Leo dann. **

**Alle starrten ihn an. **

„**Das ist ein Witz, oder?", fragte Paige schließlich. **

„**Haben sie ihn nicht selbst zum Wächter des Lichts gemacht?", fragte Piper nun verwirrt. **

**Leo nickte, zuckte aber gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. **

„**Sie haben Recht", meinte Cole schließlich. **

**Er hatte die ganze Zeit über geschwiegen. **

„**Was?", fragte Piper ihn nun verwirrt. **

„**Ich habe noch Kontakte in der Unterwelt, aber nicht so wie sie vielleicht denken", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Was? Aber wie dann?", fragte Paige verwirrt. **

„**Meine Mutter", meinte Cole bloss. **

„**Was ist mit ihr?", fragte Leo nun. **

„**Sie hat in den letzten Monaten meine Hilfe gebraucht", erklärte Cole ihm. **

„**Ist sie nicht eine Dämonin?", fragte Paige nun. **

**Cole nickte. **

„**Wobei brauchte sie deine Hilfe?", fragte Leo nun. **

„**Das ist etwas Schwierig zu erklären", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Versuch es doch wenigstens", meinte Piper nun. **

**Cole seufzte. **

„**Ich weiß, dass ihr alle denkt, dass meine Mutter nur böse ist, aber das ist nicht wahr", fing Cole an. **

**Paige deutete ihm an weiter zu reden. **

„**Damals habe ich die Seele meines Vaters aus Reynors Klauen befreit, doch nun hatte irgendein Spinner diese wieder eingefangen", erzählte Cole nun. **

„**Und nun?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Er hatte sie wieder in einer Höllendimension gefangen genommen und wollte meine Mutter dadurch in seine Falle locken", erklärte Cole ihnen. **

„**Und du hast sie gerettet?", fragte Leo nun und legte Wyatt zu Ben. **

„**Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, Leo. Sie ist meine Mutter", meinte Cole nun verzweifelt. **

„**Ich verstehe das, Cole, aber ob die Ältesten es auch verstehen werden ist fragwürdig", erwiderte Leo nun. **

„**Cole!", hörte man Phoebe plötzlich brüllen. **

**Alle sahen erschrocken auf. **

„**Mister Turner, Sie sollten vielleicht kommen", meinte eine der Schwestern nun. **

**Cole sprang auf und lief hinter der Krankenschwester her. Piper, mit Ben auf dem Arm, Paige und Leo, mit Wyatt auf dem Arm, folgten ihm, wurden aber vor Phoebes Zimmertür aufgehalten. Cole stürmte herein und sah seine Frau weinend auf dem Bett liegen. **

„**Phoebe, was ist los?", fragte Cole erschrocken und setzte sich zu ihr. **

„**Er ... Er hat gesagt ...", schluchzte Phoebe nun und sah weinend zu ihm. **

„**Wer hat was gesagt, Baby?", fragte Cole und strich Phoebe sanft über die Wange. **

„**Der Arzt ...", schluchzte Phoebe und vergrub ihr Gesicht in Coles rechtem Hosenbein. **

„**Was hat er gesagt?", fragte Cole nun ängstlich. **

**Phoebe schluchzte laut auf. **

„**Wir werden ... Durch den Schlag in meinen Bauch ... Oh, Gott, Cole", weinte Phoebe nun. **

**Cole nahm sie sanft in den Arm. **

„**Was ist durch den Schlag in deinen Bauch geschehen?", fragte Cole sie nun. **

„**Ich werde wahrscheinlich nie wieder ein Baby bekommen können", weinte Phoebe bitterlich. **

**Cole starrte sie fassungslos an und er bemerkte, wie eine Träne sein linkes Auge verließ. **

„**Oh, Baby ...", flüsterte er und drückte Phoebe schützend an sich. **

„**Es ist alles nur meine Schuld ... Hätte ich mich nicht mit Clay treffen wollen, hättest du noch einmal Daddy werden können", schluchzte Phoebe nun. **

„**Shh ... Nichts davon ist deine Schuld", beruhigte Cole sie nun. **

**Phoebe drückte sich schutzsuchend an ihn. Wie sollte ihr Leben jemals wieder so werden wie vorher?**


	37. Mommy´s Birthday Boy

„**Okay, hör mir zu, Benny, ich weiß das du das kannst. Lauf zu Daddy", meinte Phoebe nun und deutete auf Cole. **

**Ben lehnte sich an seine Mutter und sah zu seinem Vater. Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und setzte sich dann auf den Boden. Phoebe seufzte etwas. **

„**Er wird laufen", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe nickte nur. **

„**Piper, wie weit seit ihr?", fragte Phoebe und sah nun in das Wohnzimmer. **

„**Zwei Minuten", meinte Piper nun. **

**Phoebe seufzte wieder und sah zu Cole. **

„**Was?", fragte sie ihn lächelnd. **

„**Ich liebe dich", meinte Cole und küsste sie kurz. **

„**Das hört man immer gern", lächelte Phoebe und küsste ihn zurück. **

**Ben klatschte in seine Hände. Heute war sein erster Geburtstag und alle waren furchtbar aufgeregt deswegen. Er krabbelte auf sein Gitterbett zu. **

„**Was hast du vor?", fragte Phoebe und beobachtete ihren Sohn amüsiert. **

„**Da", erklärte Ben ihr und zeigte auf seinen Teddy. **

„**Du willst Mr. Bär haben?", fragte Cole ihn. **

„**Ja!", rief Ben und zog sich nun an dem Gitterbett hoch. **

**Cole reichte ihm den Bären. **

„**Ihr könnt rein kommen", meinte Paige nun. **

**Cole nahm Ben auf den Arm. **

„**Jetzt gibt es eine Überraschung", flüsterte Cole in Ben´s Ohr. **

**Ben kicherte und sah sich erstaunt um, als er in das Wohnzimmer kam. So viele Luftballons. **

„**Er freut sich", meinte Leo erleichtert. **

„**Natürlich freut er sich", meinte Phoebe sanft. **

**Ben wurde in seinen Hochstuhl verfrachtet und alle sangen für ihn Happy Birthday. Er hob vor Freude seine Hände. Es wurde Kuchen gegessen und dann räumten Piper, Paige und Phoebe den Tisch ab. **

„**Sag es ihr", flüsterte Paige ihrer ältesten Schwester zu. **

„**Was?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

„**Äh ... vielleicht solltest du dich dafür hinsetzten", meinte Piper und sah zu Phoebe. **

**Phoebe setzte sich an den Küchentisch. **

„Was ist passiert? Seit ihr krank? Du und Leo ihr lasst euch doch nicht scheiden, oder?", fragte Phoebe direkt besorgt.

„**Nein!", beruhigten Piper und Paige ihre Schwester. **

„**Was ist es dann?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ich bin schwanger", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Oh ...", meinte Phoebe nun sackte etwas in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. **

„**Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht darüber hinweg bist, dass ...". **

„**Es ist okay, Piper, nur weil ich keine Kinder mehr kriegen kann, heißt das ja nicht, dass ihr alle keine Kinder mehr kriegen dürft", meinte Phoebe und verließ total verwirrt die Küche. **

„**Was ist los?", fragte Cole sie besorgt. **

„**Piper ist schwanger", murmelte Phoebe und ging nun in den Flur. **

„**Alles okay mit dir?", fragte Cole und trat hinter sie. **

**Phoebe warf ihm einen Blick zu. **

„**Sehe ich so aus, als wär alles in Ordnung mit mir?", fragte Phoebe ihn dann. **

**Cole hob abwehrend die Hände. **

„**Warum musste das uns passieren, Cole. Wir haben so lange dafür gekämpft und jetzt ...", meinte Phoebe und lachte kurz bitter auf. **

„**Wir sollten froh sein, dass wir wenigstens Ben haben", meinte Cole nun ruhig. **

„**Er ist so groß", flüsterte Phoebe nun. **

„**Er ist erst ein Jahr alt", meinte Cole nun und nahm Phoebe sanft in den Arm. **

**Phoebe schluchzte. Cole strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. **

„**Äh ... Phoebe", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Nicht jetzt, Leo", meinte Phoebe nun weinend. **

„**Aber ihr solltet wirklich ...", fing Paige nun an. **

„**Nicht jetzt!", riefen Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig. **

**Piper sah auf ihre kleine Schwester. **

„**Mama! Dada!", rief Ben nun und Phoebe und Cole wirbelten beide herum. **

„**Er ...". **

„**... läuft", beendete Leo ihren Satz. **

„**Hat er gerade Mama und Dada gesagt?", fragte Cole nun. **

**Alle nickten. **

„**Mama! Dada!", rief Ben wieder und lief durch den Flur, direkt in Phoebes Arme. **

„**Du bist der allerbeste kleine Junge den es gibt", freute Phoebe sich und küsste Ben ab. **

**Dieser quietschte vergnügt. **

„**Du hast heimlich geübt, nicht wahr?", freute Cole sich und warf Ben in die Luft, um ihn keine zwei Sekunden später wieder auf zu fangen. **

**Alle lachten. So wurde es glücklicherweise doch noch ein glücklicher Geburtstag und Phoebe wusste, dass sie mit Ben´s und Cole´s Hilfe darüber hinweg kommen würde.**


	38. Christopher Perry Halliwell

**Sechs Monate später liefen Phoebe, Cole und Ben über den Krankenhausflur. Piper hatte vor einer halben Stunde ihr zweites Baby zur Welt gebracht. **

„**Welches Zimmer?", fragte Cole, der Ben auf den Schultern hatte. **

„**290", meinte Phoebe und stürmte in das eben genannte Zimmer. **

„**Hey, Pheebs", meinte Piper schwach.**

„**Was ist es?", fragten Phoebe und Cole gleichzeitig. **

„**Ein Junge", meinte Leo, der Pipers Hand hielt. **

„**Schon wieder?", fragte Cole scherzend. **

„**Wie ist sein Name?", fragte Phoebe und boxte ihrem Mann kurz in die Seite. **

„**Christopher Perry Halliwell", meinte Leo stolz. **

„**Oh, diesmal habt ihr euch den Namen sogar selbst ausgesucht", meinte Paige, die nun mit einer Flasche Mineralwasser in das Zimmer kam. **

„**Ha, ha", meinte Phoebe und sah auf Chris, der braunes Haar hatte. **

„**Er ist das genau Gegenteil von Wyatt", flüsterte Phoebe nun. **

„**Wo ist Wyatt überhaupt?", fragte Cole und sah sich nach seinem Neffen um. **

„**Der Arzt gibt ihm einen Lolly", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Baby?", fragte Ben von Coles Schultern. **

**Cole hob ihn runter und hielt ihn über die Wiege. **

„**Ganz vorsichtig", flüsterte Phoebe und sah zu, wie Ben dem Baby über die Wangen strich. **

„**Ta, ta!", rief Wyatt, als er in das Zimmer gerannt kam. **

„**Hey, Wyatt", meinte Cole und hob ihn hoch. **

„**Da", meinte Wyatt und reichte Ben auch einen Lolly. **

**Ben sah auf den Lutscher und dann zu seinen Eltern. **

„**Du kannst ihn ruhig annehmen, Baby", meinte Phoebe sanft und Ben nahm den Lolly entgegen. **

„**Was ist mit ihm?", fragte Piper und nahm Wyatt entgegen. **

„**Mit wem?", fragte Cole nun. **

„**Mit Ben", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Was soll mit Ben sein?", fragte Phoebe verwirrt und stellte Ben wieder auf den Boden. **

„**Warum hat er euch erst um Erlaubnis gefragt, bevor er den Lolly angenommen hat?", fragte Paige nun. **

„**Ach das ... Wir bringen ihm gerade bei, nicht immer alles an zu nehmen", meinte Cole und strich Ben sanft über den Kopf. **

„**Ist irgendetwas passiert?", fragte Leo besorgt. **

„**Was soll passiert sein?", fragte Cole nun verwirrt. **

„**Gibt es einen besonderen Grund warum ihr ihm das beibringt?", fragte Piper nun. **

„**Damit er, wenn er älter ist, nicht alles annimmt was ihm Fremde geben", erklärte Phoebe ihnen. **

„**Oh ... Natürlich", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Wann darfst du raus?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

„**In drei Tagen voraussichtlich. Wenn mit mir und Chris alles so bleibt", erklärte Piper ihnen. **

„**Er ist ein niedliches Baby", meinte Cole nun. **

„**Hattest du etwas anderes erwartet?", fragte Leo ihn nun. **

„**Nein ... War es genau so schmerzhaft wie bei Wyatt?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

„**Frag nicht ... Mit ihm ging es vielleicht schneller, das heißt aber auch, dass jede Wehe schneller kam", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Und du musstest die Nachgeburt gebären", triumphierte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ja, du hattest Recht. Es ist das schlimmste", meinte Piper nun und verzog ihr, ohnehin schon bleiches, Gesicht. **

„**Hast du Dad schon angerufen?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

„**Ja, er kommt morgen vorbei. Du glaubst nicht wie stolz er darauf ist, dass es schon wieder ein Junge ist", meinte Piper nun. **

„**Grandma wird garantiert eine Herzattacke bekommen", grinste Phoebe nun. **

„**Oh ... Nicht schon wieder", murmelte Piper. **

„**Du musst ihr ein Mädchen machen", meinte Paige nun. **

**Wyatt war mittlerweile auf dem Bauch seiner Mutter eingeschlafen. **

„**Das ist nicht so leicht", meinte Leo nun. **

„**Nicht?", fragte Cole neckend und legte seine Arme um Phoebe, die ihn glücklich anlächelte. **

„**Nein", gab Leo zurück und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. **

**Alle mussten lachen. Nun würde wieder alles gut werden. Irgendwie ...**


	39. Informationen von mir an euch

_**Mittlerweile sind weitere dreizehn Monate vergangen und Piper ist, oh Überraschung, schon wieder schwanger. Alle hoffen auf ein Mädchen. Ben steht kurz vor seinem dritten Geburtstag und ist zu einem, fast windelfreiem, Kleinkind herangewachsen, welches sehr gut sprechen kann. Wyatt und Chris, die Brüder die Unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten, sehen Ben als ihr Vorbild und machen ihm alles nach. Phoebe arbeitet nun wieder, aber von zu Hause aus, bei ihrer Zeitung und Cole ist weiterhin ihr Wächter des Lichts. Paige ist mit ihren Freund, Glenn, auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Halliwell-Manors gezogen. Phoebe und Cole leben mit Ben immer noch im Penthouse. Auch in den letzten Jahren sind die Dämonen natürlich nicht weniger geworden und sie sind immer noch hinter Ben her.**_


	40. Etwas Glück hat jeder verdient

**22.10. 2005**

**Phoebe sah lächelnd auf, als Ben müde und etwas unsicher in das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern sah. **

„**Komm her, Baby", meinte Phoebe und hob Ben auf das Bett. **

„**Daddy schläft noch", bemerkte er. **

„**Ich weiß ... Willst du ihn wecken?", fragte Phoebe ihn sanft. **

**Ben nickte und Phoebe hob ihn auf Coles Brustkorb. **

„**Daddy", flüsterte Ben und legte seine kleinen Hände auf das Gesicht seines Vaters. **

**Phoebe lächelte und sah zu, wie Cole sich langsam regte. **

„**Du musst aufstehen", flüsterte Ben nun. **

„**Du kannst ruhig lauter sprechen, Benny", meinte Phoebe und strich ihm das dunkelbraune Haar aus dem Gesicht. **

„**Mommy sagt du sollst aufstehen, Daddy", meinte Ben nun. **

„**Tut sie das?", fragte Cole müde. **

„**Ja", meinte Ben nun. **

„**Dann sollten wir sie kitzeln", meinte Cole und stürzte sich plötzlich auf Phoebe. **

**Ben half ihm tatkräftig dabei seine Mutter zu kitzeln. **

„**Aufhören!", verlangte Phoebe lachend. **

**Beide hörten auf. **

„**Frieden ... Ich ergebe mich", meinte Phoebe nun und küsste Cole sanft. **

„**Was willst du zum Frühstück?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Hm ...", überlegte Phoebe nun. **

„**Fruit Loops!", rief Ben und sprang auf dem Bett auf und ab. **

„**Eine gute Wahl", meinte Phoebe und fing Ben mitten im Sprung auf. **

„**Fruit Loops!", rief Ben wieder und Phoebe setzte ihn auf den Boden. **

„**Obwohl ich ja etwas anderes bevorzugen würde, aber ...", meinte Phoebe und küsste Cole ein weiteres Mal. **

„**Das nächste Mal", versprach Cole ihr und stand auf. **

**Phoebe seufzte und folgte Ben und Cole in die Küche. **

„**Kaffee?", fragte Cole sie. **

„**Kakao!", rief Ben und kletterte auf seinen Stuhl. **

„**Ja, ich weiß, dass du Kakao trinkst, Benny Ben", meinte Cole nun lächelnd. **

„**Für mich auch Kakao", meinte Phoebe und verschwand dann im Wohnzimmer. **

**Irritiert sah Cole ihr nach. **

„**Äh ...". **

„**Ich ruf eben Piper an", hörte er Phoebe sagen. **

„**Möchtest du heute in den Park?", fragte Cole seinen Sohn, der gelangweilt mit der Servierte spielte. **

„**Ja!", rief Ben aufgeregt. **

**Cole lächelte, stellte ihm die Schüssel mit Fruit Loops vor die Nase und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf. Ben fing an zu essen und summte dabei ein Lied. **

„**Mommy weint", meinte Ben plötzlich und sah dann auf. **

**Cole sah besorgt in das Wohnzimmer. **

„**Iss bitte auf", meinte Cole und ging dann in das Wohnzimmer. **

„**Phoebe, was ist ...?", fragte Cole, doch dann sprang Phoebe ihm auch schon in die Arme. **

„**Rate was", meinte sie und küsste ihn kurz. **

„**Was?", fragte er und strich ihr die Tränen von den Wangen. **

„**Du wirst noch einmal Daddy", meinte Phoebe nun. **

„**Was! Aber ich dachte ...", meinte Cole, grinste aber glücklich. **

„**Ich weiß, aber ich hab meinen Arzt gerade angerufen, und er ist sich hundertprozentig sicher. In sechs Monaten werden wir noch ein Baby haben", freute Phoebe sich. **

**Cole drückte sie glücklich an sich. **

„**Das ist ein Wunder", flüsterte er. **

„**Was ist?", fragte Ben und kam nun in das Wohnzimmer. **

**Phoebe kniete sich zu ihm und lächelte fröhlich. **

„**Du wirst ein großer Bruder, Benny Ben, denn Mommy und Daddy bekommen ein Baby", erklärte Phoebe ihm. **

**Ben grinste breit. **

„**Und ich muss dann auf das Baby aufpassen, wie ich auch auf Wyatt und Chris aufpasse?", fragte Ben nun.**

„**Genau", meinte Phoebe und drückte Ben sanft an sich. **

„**Toll", freute er sich und Cole wirbelte ihn im Wohnzimmer herum. **

„**Ich muss es sofort Piper sagen", meinte Phoebe und griff nach dem Telefon. **

„**Höchstwahrscheinlich wird sie selbst von dem Schock entbinden, aber ruf sie an", meinte Cole nun. **

**Phoebe küsste ihn kurz und wählte dann die Nummer. **

„**Halliwell-Wyatt?", meldete Piper sich. **

„**Piper? Ist Paige in der Nähe?", fragte Phoebe nun. **

„**Sie steht direkt neben mir. Wieso?", fragte Piper nun. **

„**Mach den Lautsprecher an", meinte Phoebe nun. **

**Die verwirrte Piper tat, was ihr gesagt wurde. **

„**Ich bin schwanger!", rief Phoebe nun. **

**Überraschte Stille am anderem Ende der Leitung. **

„**Hallo?", fragte Cole nun. **

„**Das ist ein Wunder", hörte man Leo sagen. **

„**Ja ...". **

„**Das ist wunderbar, Phoebe", freuten Piper und Paige sich. **

„**Ich weiß", quietschte Phoebe fröhlich. **

„**Wir haben was zu feiern", meinte Paige nun. **

„**Wir kommen sofort zu euch", meinte Phoebe und legte auf. **

„**Ich werde noch mal Mommy", meinte sie dann. **

**Cole küsste sie sanft. **

„**Los!", rief Ben nun. **

**Cole und Phoebe grinsten und orbten sich mit ihrem Sohn davon. Nun wurde gefeiert, denn sie hatten alle Grund dazu. Endlich sah es einmal so aus, als würde alles halbwegs gut werden ...**


End file.
